BEAUTIFUL LIARS
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: Bella was different from her friends her spirit was much older. Bella had been searching her whole life for what really mattered.
1. THE BEGINNING OF THE FALL

Bella was a normal young woman her mother had married Phil when Bella was fourteen and stayed with her mother. Bella went to school 3 months before school ended Bella decided to go live with her father. Bella had been the inheriter of her grandmother's money and property. Bella was used to taking care of herself so when while her mother and Phil left to go get boxes. Bella was reading when she heard a knock on the front door she found a guy in a suit at her door. Bella looked at him and said " _can I help you_?"

" _Are you Miss Isabella Swan_ ". The man asked as she nodded he said " _I need you to sign here_ " he pointed " _here, here and here_ ". Bella skimmed to the document as he handed her a rectangle box stacked on top of a bankers box and said " _Have a great day_ ." Bella took the boxes and watched as he walked towards the cab that was sitting behind a car parked near her driveway.

Bella said " _isn't that your car you arrived in_." Bella looked at him as he turned towards her. Bella stepped on to the porch looking at her nails. Bella was wearing Fuchsia nail polish inspecting her nails for chips as she waited for him to respond and tell her if that was his car.

" _No Miss if you open that rectangle box everything is inside_." Bella opened the rectangle box and dumped the contents in to her hand as the man got into the cab. Bella looked at the keys in her hands before walking into the house shutting the door taking the boxes she set them on her bed dumping the contents on the bed and took the envelope which fall out along with all of the boxes that were inside the rectangle box. Bella opened the envelope and found the title to the car, the registration, the bill of sale and some other papers. Bella picked up the second envelope and opened the folded sheets of papers and sitting on the bed. Bella sat up straighter as she read the pages of the hand written letter to her.

" _ **Dear Isabella,**_

 _ **I am sitting here writing this letter to you. We haven't met yet but one day we will meet and once we have met I hope you will find me to your liking I have been anticipating our meeting for a very long time and observing you once in a blue moon keeping your secrets and caring for you with great intention of soon taking you out on a date to an expensive restaurant dressing you up and showing you a life you deserve. I keep you forever in my heart and my mind and with the fondest affection I declare my intentions to court you and if it progresses make you mine.**_

 _ **I wait with the hope that you will accept my gift and if you wish to write my back you may do so by leaving a sealed envelope hidden at your favorite spot the one in the library and If you don't wish to respond I will understand I will be your Guardian Angel until I am no longer needed.**_

 _ **Sincerely yours, B"**_

Bella read all of the rest of the letters all dated and in chronological order by the date they were written the scrawling script was elegant afterwards she placed them back in the envelope. Bella sat on the bed for a minute before going thru the rest the stuff in the boxes finding jewelry of all types but all expensive. Bella unwrapped the bankers box and opened it inside was a laptop, mouse, tablet, cell phone, extra chargers for all the electronics, a iTunes card, a wallet, purse, a tank top, jeans, a long sleeve shirt, belt, beanie cap, socks, lingerie and a leather jacket in dark brown and high heel boots that laced up. Bella found another note which read " ** _wear this the next time you go to the library and I will know you are contemplating a relationship_**." Bella went out to the car and started hauling the boxes into her room and then she set the alarm before going to her room. Bella found a box with Renee and Phil written on the gift tag she set it on her desk.

Bella was going to be going to Egypt for 5 weeks a week after school ended and had already lined up the airplane the flight attendants, the pilots, and half a dozen security guards which included the pilots as part of the detail. The Stewardesses where going to be Bella's companions with her for the trip Bella had insisted her executor run background tests, drug tests just to start by the time Bella had finished she knew everything about the 16 people she was going to be traveling with which was a precaution. Bella had a smaller plane taking them to New York and since she had a car she had anticipated having a car and had already gotten everything set up to travel with her vehicle. Bella's mother and Phil were leaving to travel on Saturday night after dinner and they would not see each other until Christmas or spring. Bella insisted the two of them leave because in July she would be living with her father Charlie and they wouldn't need to worry about her. Bella had told Renee about her trip to Egypt when she had begun planning it. Bella was going thru the other boxes when the cell phone that she had received buzzed. Bella tentatively picked it up and found a message stating that she was beautiful. Bella placed the phone down and started going thru the boxes all 30 of them in order and finding clothing and one box was filled with make up another had jewelry Bella found Sari's and Hijab scarves and other items one box was filled with Lingerie while another was filled with triple X rated items Bella taped that box closed and pushed it away until she felt ready.

Bella was making dinner when Renee and Phil came out of their room Bella had been to busy packing for Egypt that she had not heard the front door open for her. Bella made Lasagna with garlic bread and opened a bottle of wine pouring two glasses Bella set them in front of Renee and Phil so after putting plates on the table. Bella sat with her own plate as they ate Bella cleared her throat taking a drink Bella spoke, " _so I finished up the with the preparations for my trip. My lawyer has finished and I will be leaving after the end of school. I have hired 12 escorts 10 ex-Marines as body guards and two female companions that will basically follow me everywhere. Thanks to my Lawyer I know more about them than they know about themselves. I was very explicit when I was hiring I have rented a private plane and I have gotten all of my paper work in order with copies in my I had the lawyer file all of the flight information and so I will be leaving on my trip._ "

Renee nodded smiling at Bella as they ate after dinner Bella was washing dishes and then she put away the left overs. Bella spent the weekend cleaning her room and labeling the boxes that were going to Charlie's. The day before Phil and Renee left they spent the night talking and Bella reassured Renee that she was going to be fine. Bella helped them load their car and then after they left Bella sat up reading until she was tired and ready for sleep. The next 10½ weeks was a bore with everyone getting their year books. Bella wore the tank top, jeans, high heel boots, leather jacket and even the lingerie which was a demi bra and matching underwear in light blue and black. Bella returned her books leaving a note under the seat she always sat in. After she went to her car and went home and was putting stuff by her bedroom door when she heard the knock on the front door. Bella went and opened the door finding the fed-ex man their with stacks of boxes. Bella scratched her head she signed the Fed-ex delivery paper and carried the 20 boxes into the house. Bella started going thru them finding some very cute clothing filling the set of red suitcases Bella wound up having 21 suitcases one set was filled with clothes to go to the clubs. Bella had filled one set with Saree's and Hijabs and sandals Bella had told all of them they would meet her in New York with the house staff she had hired. Bella loaded her car at 8AM and had set the new alarm system and then loaded her four Doberman puppies into the front seat. Bella had put the harnesses on the puppies leaving their leashes on as she put their suitcases on the floor.

Bella drove to the small executive airport and found her plane taking the dogs out and grabbing her carry on, purse and the dogs carry one checking making sure she had the passports boarding the plane as the car was placed in the cargo hold. Bella ordered the dogs to sit and stay as she settled in Bella turned off her phone before buckling up when they got to New York she was going to be waiting while they inspected the papers. Bella was going to shop at the airport while they did the papers the head guard was going to be the liaison with the TSA. The plane taking her to New York was going to be used after she disembarked at the airport. Bella disembarked the plane and entered the airport walking her dogs thru the TSA line after her papers were inspected. Bella found her guards and the others already Bella went from store to store ordering the dogs to sit and stay going in she filled her empty carry on's with magazines, candy, Soda, souvenirs and some travel books.

Bella took the dogs with her to the bathroom she found her guards waiting for her the plane, the 3 cars, 3 motorcycles and her stuff was inspected and they were ready to go. Bella showed her passports as they checked in before boarding her plane. Bella put the dogs in the kennels and sat on the couch the guards sat in the same area. Bella was wearing jeans, a burgundy chiffon and satin tank top, black blazer with a button, high heels with silk foot socks. Bella opened the portfolio journal and unzipped the zipper and opened it on her crossed over leg. Bella flipped the thick portfolio binder open on her lap as they took off from the tarmac the plane. The plane had two cargo compartments.

The cargo compartment at the back had the three cars and three motorcycles along with her scooter and her riding gear. The second compartment had empty cargo containers that were 8'6"tall 8' long and 10' wide with locks the cargo containers were Bella's they would be delivered to her warehouse in Fork the containers were empty for now. Bella handed the head guard a stack of papers and told him " _pass these to everyone the 1_ _st_ _page is the title page, the back of the 1_ _st_ _paper is the hotel information on the top a half the bottom is the calendar. The 2_ _nd_ _page is a map of the Penthouse on the back is the local phone numbers Cairo and the hotel. The 3_ _rd_ _page is going to be the daily schedule one the back is an alternate schedule should I need to change the original plans the back up will become the plan. The top of the 4_ _th_ _page is my rules the bottom is my pet peeves the back is the street map around the hotel. The 5_ _th_ _page is information on the places I will be ordering from or visiting the list includes the Regency Restaurant, the Dove and Rose Restaurant, the Queens Gambit Restaurant and Mediterranean Rose. The list also includes Night Shade Club, the Bermuda club, Sapphire's Rose and the Ankh club_." Bella stood up and opened the dogs cages before yawning.

Bella turned and said " _I am going to be taking a nap the rest of the packet is a lists and information. I will be issuing you all Earwigs, a Satellite phone, a gym bag with 14 jogging outfits, 3 watches to use when jogging, 12 pairs of sunglasses and other items once we are settled in Egypt. I will see you when we land I will be riding the motorcycle after we had passed thru inspection at the airport I will wait for two of you to ride with me to the hotel were we will check in while we wait for you leave a car and tell the flight staff to join us at the hotel. Please wake me up in 6 hours exactly I need the sleep and it will help with the jet lag if you nap in shifts take 4 hour's each_." Bella walked to the Master Bedroom with an attached office, bathroom, walk-in closet.

Bella opened the door of the master suite and closed it behind her after the dogs laid at the end of the bed. Bella took off her shoes and put on pajama pants and a sleep top Bella laid down and closed her eyes and relaxed. Bella opened her eyes and found that she was standing on a street dressed in a black dress with a black veil covered parasol. Bella smoothed the front of her dress down and found she was clasping a black fan. Around her neck was a locket she opened it and found paintings of her father mother and her sisters and brothers. Bella walked down the street as things started to come back to her Bella had been the daughter of a wealthy English that had been murdered. Bella walked until she saw a group gathered around a stage were a young man was preforming strange feats. Bella stopped and was watching her eyes caught on a young girl moving thru the crowd when she came close Bella grabbed her and covered her mouth shushing her she pulled the girl behind several large men.

" _why are you stealing_ " she asked the girl who was young and pretty when she didn't answer she told the girl to remain quiet as she dug out her pouch of money and handed it to the girl telling her " _stop stealing it is very likely to get you in trouble_." Bella straightened and gave the girl a card with her address telling her " _bring her that young man with you don't bring whoever the man with you is._ " Bella turned and walked back to her house closing her umbrella as she entered the large 3 story with full basement and attic. Bella had ordered the walls stripped of paint and had made her own paints and had painted the walls herself while the house was empty. The Attic had been converted into a library with all of her books Bella kept her journals in her bedroom in a small hidden room

Bella's father had invented the record player for her and had even invented the means to record all of the classical music she loved. Bella was the first to own one before it went to mass market it was made by a factory full of well paid children because it required small hands to assemble the pieces. Bella had created a small library and hid it behind a wall in her room. Bella changed into a beautiful dark blue gown and let her hair down. Bella walked back downstairs and ordered dinner for 6 with drinks and desserts and to bring out old bread and other stuff to be sent with her guests. Bella was drinking tea and reading when they arrived Bella had them bathe in the downstairs bathroom and gave them fresh clean clothing matching what they wore. Bella waited for them to finish and when they emerged she had them sit on the couches and set a tray of cakes out and said " _help yourselves will the man come looking for you? I don't want to cause any problems for you and your young lady friend I am Bella_."

Bella watched as they both ate the cakes when the butler came in and announced that dinner was served in the dining room. Bella got up leaving the tea cup on the table smoothing out her dress. Bella looked at her guests who joined her as she walked towards the dining room Bella watched as they sat down at the table before the young man spoke up. " _My uncle is out for the night he will not be back until he has run out of money in a few days. My uncle's not a kind man he is greedy but whenever he makes money he leaves us alone until he runs out of money_." Bella nodded sitting back in the chair as she contemplating the all new information that she had taking.

Bella smiled and sat up the staff a plate in front of each of them Bella prayed before looking up. " _you both should eat it's very good cheese and fruit is fresh, the soup is beef stew, the is a garden salad with dressing, after that its Roasted chicken with garlic with potatoes and vegetables and after if your still hungry we have cake made from chocolate. The wine is french from_ _Château Lafite it was a gift from my parents before they died but please drink_." Bella set her glass down on the table looking at them and smiling at them as they ate and chatted about nothing in particular.

Bella had the staff filling the glasses between courses the food was brilliantly made and tasted even better thanks to her hiring the staff that had been trained by the best. Bella, Benjamin and Tia retired to the living room with more wine Bella left and went to the bathroom off the kitchen. Bella went to the kitchen from the bathroom the staff was doing dishes Bella had the maids wrap the bread and cheese up in clothe and they filled two big wine skins from a cask kept in the pantry. The wine skins were glass on the inside with leather sewed on the outside the skins had a strap. Bella had the staff pack the food in the messenger bags and took them to the living room.

Bella walked back into the living room after grabbing two bags of coins and slipped them into each bag setting each bag on the table in front of them. " _These are for the two of you it is the least I can do to help you out you can come to me anytime you need food or some money to feed yourselves_." Bella sipped her tea and smiled at Benjamin who sat across from her drinking water. Bella looked at the clock saying it was getting late she walked them out and told them to come anytime they needed food or a place to hide out for a few hours. After they left Bella went to her room and changed for bed waking. Bella woke up to the loud banging on the Master Suites door on the plane sitting up she went to the door and opened it. Bella walked out into the living room of the plane and sat down on the couch as a large ice coffee shake was set in front of her.

Bella drank the coffee while they waited as they descended into Egyptian airspace Bella rolled her head feeling suddenly very tense and anxious after disembarking and having her vehicles inspected she put the dogs in the van ans she mounted the waiting black and dark midnight purple trim Ducati Ninja. The inspection was easy Bella had changed into loose motorcycle pants with a ¾ long sleeve top and put on boots and a black leather jacket. Bella put on the helmet that looked like the monsters head in the movie Aliens. Bella handed each of the drivers a ear wig and them passed one to the other guards and they waited for the pilots to reappear after the plane was locked inside of the hangor. Bella had put her wallet, keys, cellphone, sat phone and her mini tablet and sketch pad in her bag that was strapped to her hip Bella stood up and Violently kicked the Ducati to life and revved the engine and used the press to talk mic saying. " _Rider Alpha, Beta, Charlie and Delta with me. Foxtrot, Tango, Lima and Zulu follow Echo one to the hotel. I'm going to take a slight detour sound off if you copy and understand_."

Bella listened as she heard them sound off one at at time the lead guard spoke " _i want Beta and Charlie in the front, Delta your with me I want this detour high and tight no slip up keep your tracking on in the screen in your helmet_." Bella Revved her motorcycle again and took off slowing down as the others got into formation Bella spoke to the computer in her helmet giving it the coordinates and making sure they knew were she was going. Bella stopped in front of the house from her dream Bella took several photographs of it and then they drove to the hotel were after checking the room and paying Bella told the guards they were going to Nightshade.

Bella went to the trunk at the end of her Bed and pulled out the 12 clothing bags taking them to the living room Bella handed each of the guards the suit bag with pockets to hold a complete outfit. Bella had their clothing sizes and each bag had dark red shirt, a dark blue shirt, Slacks, a long silk lined wool jacket, leather belt, a watch, a Black, Blue and Red tie. They also had cuff links, a leather bracelet, a tie clip, handkerchief, shoes, money clips, wallet. Bella had issued cell phones and satellite phone, a tablet and money to each of them their was also a travelers card with money.

Bella had paid their wages up front after they had boarded the plane which Bella had bought the smaller plane belonged to her as well. She hadn't told Renee or Charlie exactly how rich she was her grandmother had made her money playing the stock market and buying and selling companies shares turning her first half million into a a billion by the time she was 70 years old. The companies were hers now and she donated 1 million a year to homeless, cancer research, domestic abuse prevention, the wounded warriors and ASPCA even buying them a new bigger building and sponsoring a movement to turn dogs into hunting or working dogs. Bella had gotten a trainer to donate is time and he was paid by her to make things different. Bella was a good person making a difference one thing at a time.

Bella walked back to her room remembering the dream she had had.

 _ *****_ _Dream*_

 _Bella woke to the sun starting to rise getting up Bella bathed and dressed eating breakfast Bella went to the market with her companion and went to the stall were she bought her clothe buying several bolts she handed them to her guard who followed behind her Bella took her packages home after and then she grabbed her parasol with the veil over it and left the house walking to where Benjamin and Tia were usually set up Bella waited until Tia got close blocking Benjamin's uncles view she handed Tia the bag of coins. Bella watched as Benjamin made a fire dragon which he controlled and then made another making them chase each other. Bella smiled at Benjamin who smiled back at her Benjamin was 18 months older than Benjamin. Bella was watching until she heard someone hollering Bella yelled run over the yelling. Bella walked to her home and left the back door unlocked Benjamin and Tia rushed in tripping over the slightly raised frame it was used to keep snakes out of the house._

 _Bella gave them food and wine Benjamin came into the kitchen pushing Bella back against the wall he put her hands on either side of her hips and kissed her pressing against her Bella sighed when he did finally pull away. Bella took the food to the dining room when it started to get dark Bella went to find them the next door screaming bloody murder when she found Benjamin's uncle dead in an Alley she fainted when the police showed up and when she woke she was in her bed. Bella cried for three days and nights. Benjamin was gone but she saw Tia often when she excepted visitors Bella gave Tia money to take to her mother and learned that she had been married off._

 _ *****_ _End of Dream*_

Bella always remembered her dreams when she thought about Benjamin she got sad at times. Bella showered, shaved, blow drying her hair she styled it putting on her mini dress with stockings slipping on her stiletto heels Bella sat to the vanity and put on her makeup grabbing her purse she threw her keys, makeup bag, cellphone, wallet, cigarettes and lighter the side pocket. Bella placed her satellite phone in the inside pocket, Bella put on her diamond and ruby jewelry placing her camera and tablet in the bag before throwing a second pack of cigarettes in the side pocket. Bella was wearing her contacts but put her glasses and her contacts stuff in the bag walking into the living room Bella put in the earwig the mic was hidden in her bracelet that matched the set Bella was wearing two bracelets one on each wrist. Bella had always been very careful all of her school mates had no interest in her thankfully.

Bella found that Dean and Alexander were ready to go. Bella found that Franklin and Thomas were waiting downstairs with the Lamborghini and the Maserati Bella got into the drivers seat of the Lamborghini placing her silk lined leather jacket over her lap. Bella Adjusted the drivers seat of the Lamborghini and then popped the hood checking the levels and having Dean pour more fluid in and gave him a clothe. After checking the Maserati's fluid and topping it off to be safe.

Bella revved the engine and waited finally yelling out the window telling Dean to get in. Bella drove down to the club having Dean open her door. Bella blocked her face from camera view as the flashes went off. Bella showed her ID and then entered with Dean and Alexander Thomas and Frank joined them a minute later Bella didn't have to wait in line because she was rich and beautiful she went to the bar and ordered a Southern Strawberry sweet tea with a double shot of Absolute Vodka. The guards all ordered a beer and then went and sat at the best vantage points in the bar. Bella had leaned how to use her powers a long time ago she had shrunk everything and stuck it inside of her over-sized clutch that she had switched to at the last minute because a big purse was just to bulky.

Bella set her drink on the small table were Dean was seated and went to dance the floor was not yet packed and everyone was ordering drinks first. Bella danced for three songs before going back and drinking the rest of her drink. Bella hid her intelligence very well as she set he glass on the bar Bella scanned the room. Bella sat at the bar and ordered a Blueberry Lemonade in an old fashioned glass she sipped the non-alcoholic drink having opened a tab with her guards included on it. Bella told the bar tender to serve the guards a non-alcoholic beverage between beers. Bella scanned the bar again going to the dance floor Bella was dancing with a young man of 25 laughing at his jokes when she was spun around and dipped Bella's eyes immediately caught on a man she thought was in her imagination he was sitting next to Tia. Bella straightened up and excused herself to the bathroom staring at her self in the mirror Bella took a deep breath leaving the bathroom.

Bella sat across from Dean who was watching her suspiciously Bella was loathe to got to the bar but she went and ordered a blushing dragon which came with skull ice cubes. Bella asked the bartender " _who is the guy across the bar?"_

The bar tender looked over his shoulder and said " _the woman is Tia, the guy I think his name is Benjamin of Bernard its one of those two_." Bella took her drink and went back and sat across from Dean sighing she drank her drink and looked at her watch she had been at the bar for 3 hours already so Bella sipped her drink and watched the people dancing. Bella made a trip to the bathroom and almost ran into Tia as she was leaving the stall to wash her hands at the sink.

Bella apologized as she was looking up she cleared her throat and looked up saying " _i'm sorry I was preoccupied please forgi..._ " Bella cut off when her eyes met Tia's eyes and recognition flashed in Tia's eyes as Bella cleared her throat and said "f _orgive me I was not paying attention_." Bella washed her hands and then went back to Dean and took their glasses ordering to Southern strawberry sweet tea with no alcohol and set one in front of Dean Bella was about sit down when some one came behind her and cleared his throat. Bella turned around and her breath caught as she stared Benjamin in the face for the first time in almost 300 years Bella immediately regained her composure.

Benjamin watched her before looking over her shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the man sitting across from her. Benjamin cleared his throat and said " _would you like to dance with me miss_?" Bella looked at Benjamin and then looked at Dean over her shoulder and gave him a nod and placed her hand in his as they went out to the dance floor. The DJ started playing a slow song for all the couples Benjamin danced Bella around in a square as he danced with her afterwards Bella was held their and when the next song started Benjamin wrapped an arm around Bella's back dancing with her leaning in he whispered in her ear " _I have been looking for you since 1806 and I had just about given up when I couldn't find you I bought the house and have been keeping it up to code in case you ever came back but over the last 200 years I had started to lose hope that you would return_."

Bella cleared her throat looking up at him she whispered " _I always assumed you were the dreams of a young woman who didn't have or make friends and I was very upset when you disappeared and I had to fight the urge to just leave I helped Tia out I'm the one that found your uncle dead I fainted and was taken home by the police I have had enough of having my heart broken for a life time_." Bella pulled away from Benjamin and made a B-line for the bathroom locking herself in the stall Bella cried silently until she heard the door from the bar open she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Bella left the stall and started fixing her make up Bella left the bathroom and finished her drink.


	2. The travel

Bella paid the tab telling Dean she was leaving alone and would meet them back at the hotel later. Bella collected her credit card and left the bar Bella blocked the camera's and found her car. Bella got in the car locking the doors Bella turned on the car turning off the GPS pulling out the earwig she took off the mic and put them in their hard case. Bella backed out of the spot and sped down the road. Bella sped until she couldn't see anymore Bella slowed down realizing she was crying Bella pulled over and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief she kept in her bag at all times and put it back in her bag.

Bella drove to the old house slowing down the past ran thru her mind flashing before her eyes Bella turned on the radio and continued driving. Bella drove around until it was 3AM Bella arrived at the hotel parking in the garage she took out her Key and entered walking to her room Bella changing and removed her makeup. Bella got in bed after that and closed her eyes when she opened her eyes she was standing in an Alley she looked down at her self and found she was dressed in a dark emerald gown with a matching parasol covered in a veil. Bella walked out of the Alley walking until she found a bank starting an account Bella went and found her house unlocking the door.

The old three story Victorian was painted dark green Bella found the master bedroom and set her bag down going to the front door she found a man waiting with her trunks Bella let him in as he carried her trunks and set them in her room. Bella paid the man and then went to start unpacking them Bella was startled by a knocking on the door she got up saying " _I wonder who that could be_." Bella unlocked the door and opening she was greeted with the smell of chocolate looking up she saw an older woman Bella smiled and said " _come in please you must be the neighbor at the head of the road. I just moved from Dallas_ ". The woman nodded and came in the house Bella closed the door as they moved into the living room. Bella rang for her maid to come and bring tea for them the kitchen staff was unloading all of the stuff for the kitchen. Bella had sent a butler ahead to have all the paint stripped.

The woman spoke and said " _You poor dear your home is completely bare I'll have my husband bring you some things from his store and you can pick what you like any particular style you have a fondness for my dear he has lot of stuff that is popular_ ".

Bella smiled and said " _I'm particular to the stuff that my cousin uses in her home. I love dark wood and silk I read a lot and need shelves to place my collection it is large. I'm quiet simply different than most of the women and I write music for the piano does your husband happen to know where I can get a piano it is important to me_." Bella smiled as she sipped her tea thanking the woman named Mrs. Newcombs after they finished Mrs. Newcombs got up and Bella walked her too the door saying " _I was hoping to have a bed tonight if you could have your husband come over just have him bring a couple of different frames I am actually headed into town I could stop by the shop and picked out the stuff I want_."

"T _hat would be great my husband closes shop at 6PM I'm going to be taking him his lunch at the store I am certain he will be very helpful and his business does deliver and they will assemble to bed_ ". Mrs. Newcombs walked out of the house Bella shook her hand as Mrs. Newcombs walked to the waiting carriage and got in as the driver closed the door. Bella closed the door and went back to her room.

Bella told the butler to have her horse brought around saddled with a regular saddle and bottle some wine for her to take with her. Bella had the staff wrap some bread and cheese putting it in a bag she went to her office and grabbed money from the safe and placed it in the bottom of the bag. Bella was wearing a pale blue gown with a diamond necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet placing a ring on last. Bella walked out of the house after putting on her gloves. Bella pet the horses face and then swung herself up on to the horse adjusting her bag and adjusting her skirts.

Bella rode into town at high speed as she rounded the bend before getting into town and pulling to a stop in front of the general store tying her horse to the hitching post Bella walked into the general store and ordered everything she would need. Bella left the general store and walked to the saloon entering she went to the bar and ordered asked for a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of vodka and a bottle of moonshine. Bella asked the bartender to have more alcohol delivered once a month.

Bella thanked him taking the case to the cart that she had bought from the general store. Bella had paid for the cart before leaving. Bella went to the post office and bought a writing box, a stationary set with envelopes, stamps, a return address stamp, fountain pens, ink pad, ink well. she also ordered herself some announcement cards, leather journals and a stack of empty recipe books. Bella stuck the items on the cart as it was finished being loaded and was heading. Bella walked with her horse to the chapel tying the horse to the hitching post Bella walked into the church kneeling in a pew in the back Bella wrapped her rosary around her hand and bowed her head. Bella prayed afterwards she went to the confessions booth and sat inside. Bella sighed as the screen pulled back she said " _Father forgive me for I have sinned it has been 4 months since my last confession_."

The priest said " _Yes my child_ ". Bella cleared her throat and rubbed her knuckles Bella started talking but not telling the priest about being magical Bella finished her confession and the priest said " _preform 3 hail Mary's and 10 our fathers and go forth and sin no more_ ". Bella left the church and was walking with her horse reading a letter when she ran into something Bella fell onto her ass looking up.

Bella cursed quietly and grabbed her horses reigns hissing the horse pulled her up onto her feet looking at the man standing in front of her. " _What are you staring at you caused me to fall_ ". Bella started brushing herself slapping his hands away when he started helping her saying " _I don't need your help, I'm not some helpless wallflower I am capable of taking care of the dirt for myself_ ". Bella finished removing as much as dust as she could skirts. Bella flicked her skirts in irritation before snapping them and smoothing the material Bella straightened and look up at the man in front of her.

Bella smiled as he looked at her saying " _I'm sorry it was my fault allow me to make it up to you by escorting you until your ready to go home_ ". Bella sighed and started walking away Bella was going to the horse breeders to buy a few more horses she needed a carriage which was on the way to the horse ranch that she was headed to. Bella walked to the carriage distributing shop and opened the door to find the shop keeper working on a ledger. Bella cleared her throat and after telling her what she wanted he told her it would be delivered to her home on Friday at the noon hour.

Bella added in blankets, a pair of furs, a travel rack, and a safe box to go under the seat. Bella paid before leaving the shop and walking to her horse Bella looked over her shoulder at the man who had elected to be her escort. Bella looked at him and asked his name. He looked at her and smiled saying " _Ma'am I'm Jasper Whitlock_ ". Bella nodded and smiled with a bit of sass as she flipped her hair playfully laughing a bell like laugh to make him watch her.

" _I am Isabella Swan I prefer Bella though to all other names when it comes to my friends_ ". Bella smiled as she took the horses reigns and looked at the map given to her by the general store manager's wife who kept a few around to help new people who moved into town. Bella stood beside her horse and put her foot in the stirrup and swung herself up onto the horse and asked. "D _o you have a horse Jasper I need to go. I have more errands to attend to and if your going to escort me you'll need horse for the next part of the journey_ ". Bella waited and when Jasper came forward Bella moved When Jasper swung himself up on the horse in front of her and turned the horse towards the horse ranch. Jasper steered the horse riding on until they reached the gate. Jasper steered the horse to the front of the house dismounting he walked to the front door and opened it disappearing Bella was dismounting when Jasper returned with a salt and pepper haired man.

" _Jasper tells me your looking to buy some horses for your estate_. _I will show you the horses that are available to purchase_ ". The man looks at her and asks " _I'm Monroe Whitlock and your name would be Mrs_. _or Ms_."?

Bella looked at him and said " _It's Ms_. _Isabella Swan I want foals not older horse's I train my own horses I only buy female horses I like to choose who my Mares have foals with_. _You can understand my desire to not deal with the messy issues of a stallion when my Mare's are in heat_. _Sorry to be blunt but my father was a very good horse trainer I learned from him how to choose horses_ ". Bella smoothed the front of her dress and waited until Monroe nodded and walked towards the barn Bella ran to catch up with him as she rounded the house. Monroe showed her to the pen of new horses all about 3 months old and ready to be sold or broken in Bella entered the pen.

Bella walked over the the horses and inspected them as Monroe and Jasper watched her as she calmly approached the untamed horses. Bella inspected the horses Bella chose 3 female horses a Appaloosa, a Bay and a Thoroughbred. Bella walked out of the Corral and stopped in front of Monroe. " _I assume they are all pure bred_ "? Monroe nodded and Bella said " _I have found the 3 I like now what are you asking for them I'm in a not exactly in a hurry but it's getting late_ ".

Monroe looked at her and said " _I only raise pure bred's but seein' as your new to town $75 dollars each the horses can't be rode until they are between 9 months and a year_ ". Bella nodded and smiled at Monroe Bella sighed and dug in to her bag pulling out the money.

Bella counted out the money and then said " _I don't have any feed I also need harnesses and rope the general store had to put in an order for me but it won't arrive for 2 weeks can I buy feed from I'll pay above market because of the inconvenience presented the general store was only able to provide me with some hay_ ". Bella smiled and walked back into the pen and slipped on the horses harnesses leading them out of the corral Bella thanked Monroe. Bella tied the ropes to the pommel of her saddle looking at Jasper who had brought another horse forward. Jasper came over to her and tossed her up on to her horse and then he mounted his horse coming up beside her not saying anything.

They rode back towards town turning off and riding down a well treated dirt road. Bella dismounted as the door opened and her Butler came forward Bella handed the horses to the stable boy while Jasper tied his Stallion to the hitching ring he untied two large bags of feed handing them to the second stable boy who had came forward when Jasper had hollered at him. Bella frowned at Jasper but said nothing as he followed her in were the butler went to get the maid to bring tea. Bella watched as Jasper gawked at her elegant yet simple living room. " _please sit Jasper I will be back in a few minutes_ ". Bella walked up to her room and had her maid help her change into a black gown and lace it up.

Bella walked back to the living room and found Jasper staring at a painting of her parents that she had painted when she was fourteen. Bella cleared her throat and sat on one of the love seats. Jasper sat across from her before saying " _I have never seen any of these paintings where did you get them they are beautiful and elegant_ ". Bella looked at Jasper for a moment sipping her tea.

" _The reason you have never seen any of these paintings is because they aren't available to anyone's view I painted them after the death of every one of my last living relatives. Horrible thing death I lost my sisters first they are the ones in the painting there_ ". Bella pointed to a painting of three girls of the same age one with dark hair the other two had light hair. All had brown eyes and curls with an angelic smile. Bella asked the staff to set the table for two while she was in the kitchen. Bella was told that dinner was ready standing she looked over shoulder " _you coming_ ". They entered the dining room were a table for 2 was set up for them Bella walked over the the record player and turned it on she turned it down and then went and sat.

Jasper sat as the wine was poured in their glasses Jasper watched Bella as she talked about her painting after she finished talking Jasper asked her " _Are you married have children_ "? Bella gawked at him and at his audacity. Bella Bit her lip and sighed looking at Jasper raising an eyebrow before sighing.

Bella smiled before sitting up straighter and saying " _I'm not married I don't have any children I haven't met the right man yet. My prospects are fewer since moving from New York but I moved here to be alone that was my plan until today_ ". Bella smiled as she watched Jasper after dinner they went out to the balcony Bella went back inside for a minute removing the pins from her hair and removing the jacket over her dress letting her hair flow down to her waist she walked back onto the balcony pulling out her cigarettes she offered one to Jasper and then went and turned on the record player having turned off the one in the dining room. Bella turned on some classical and walked over to the railing she watched the sun setting as she fiddled with a strand of her hair.

Jasper grabbed Bella pulling her against him as he started to dance with her Bella didn't struggle as he held her closer than was proper but she danced with him after the song was over Bella thanked him Jasper looked at her and said " _Would you do me the great honor of courting with me you fascinate me and I wish to know you better. Isabella you are lovely as the sun on the fields of heather and more beautiful than the Queen Victoria_ ". Bella blushed as Jasper kissed her.

Bella looked at Jasper and said " _I will court you but know this I am not a simple woman I will not just give you everything I own not by a long shot_ ". Bella smiled as she straightened looking at Jasper she walked into the house after turning off the record player Bella walked Jasper to the front door the blush still on her cheeks after Jasper was gone Bella went to her room. Bella saw the flash of time as she woke it was 3 weeks later. Bella invited Jasper to her house for dinner and they had tea while waiting Bella thanked Jasper after he helped her sit Bella was wearing the same light blue dress she had worn when they met in town. After they finished Bella told Jasper to walk with her in the garden.

Bella was walking down the path with Jasper beside her she stopped at the fountain before moving towards her roses smelling one. Bella backed up and turned towards Jasper and gasped he knelt in front of her with a diamond ring before asking " _Isabella Marie Swan would you Marry me_ "? Bella smiled at Jasper taking a deep breathe and looking Jasper in the eye.

Bella smiled before saying " _I will marry you Jasper but you have to sign a prenuptial agreement saying that I keep everything I had before marriage should we separate or divorce_ ". Bella watched Jasper who nodded his agreement. The wedding was a beautiful affair with a quick rain shower thankfully they were celebrating in the ball room of her house. Bella was lead to her room where she was dressed in a simple white night gown Bella spoke to the priest and took confession and after he left Bella got into bed waiting Jasper came in several minutes Bella's Married Maid was sitting in a chair in the corner mending some linens that were in a basket at her left on the floor.

The maid said nothing as Jasper entered the room Bella was covered with the sheets. The maid kept her eyes down as Jasper went into the closet he came out in the pajama pants Bella had given him as a gift for their wedding night. Bella was silent as Jasper got into bed beside her pulling her against him Bella felt Jasper pulling up her night gown he got over her and pulled off her knickers tossing them on the floor pushing her night gown up until is was around her stomach Jasper felt her and wet himself and then pushed her legs apart. Jasper started pressing himself into her Bella cursed in Arabic as Jasper broke thru her hymen Bella clutched the sheet as Jasper held still inside of her.

Bella kept her hands tangled in the sheet until Jasper pried her hands free holding her hands he ran his nose down her throat kissing her neck and shoulders as he started moving inside of her. Jasper wiped the tears away as he went slow putting her hand on his neck he grabbed her leg pulling it up. Jasper held her hip as he pumped into her moaning as he finally came inside of her. Bella was glad when he rolled off of her Bella got up after Jasper went to sleep. Bella laid down after cleaning up and woke up back in Egypt Bella found a box at the end of her Bed opening it she found painting stuff pulling out the easel cabinet she opened the drawers finding painting stuff she pushed the cabinet into the corner and then looked in the boxes again finding painting stuff and art pencils and journals.

Bella set the box aside getting up Bella put on some Jeans, a low cut fuchsia tank top, high heels and a demi bra and panties that pushed her boobs up. Bella ran a brush thru her hair and grabbed her Clutch and wallet checking her wallet before adding a roll of cash to her clutch, walking out of the bedroom she found Benjamin sitting their with Tia talking to Dean about her Lamborghini. Bella cleared her throat looking at Benjamin she grabbed her keys calling the dogs Bella hooked them up walking them to the door she grabbed her parasol from the side table. Bella looked over her shoulder and waited Benjamin got up and left Tia speaking to Dean Bella entered the elevator.

Benjamin took the leashes and pressed Bella against the wall kissing her deeply Bella exited the elevator in the garage Bella walked over the Lamborghini and put the dogs in the back seat getting in she unlocked the doors starting the car. Bella backed out of the garage and gasped as she saw Benjamin composing herself she drove for a few minutes before speaking. " _I'm only her in Egypt for 4 more weeks I leave for the USA on July 15_ _th_ _I am still in school and I need to graduate and I am going to college I am on the fast track to graduate in 2004_ ". Bella pulls into the parking lot at the Cairo gardens getting out Bella lets the dogs out and then realizes Benjamin hasn't gotten out.

Bella waves her hand at Benjamin and removes his sparkling skin. Bella opens her parasol and pulls up her silk scarf to cover her hair completely Bella waits while Benjamin comes up beside her and they walk around the gardens talking about things Bella cleans up after the dogs and they walk back to the car Bella had donned a silk lined leather Jacket as she exited the car. They spent the next week together during the day. Bella had returned to the past every night. Bella woke in her bed two weeks had passed since their wedding the year was 1860 they made love every night.

Bella had fallen in love with Jasper and September of 1860 Bella got the letter from her Niece telling her that her cousin Victoria had died in her sleep Bella pulled out her painting stuff and started drawing when she had finished she painted the dark first. Bella was mixing the paints when she heard the front door open looking at the clock she had been drawing since 830AM it was noon and Jasper was back from work for lunch with his wife. Bella got up and left the room closing the door behind her she put on a smile and they ate sandwiches and drank sweet tea.

Bella ate very little before letting the maid take away her plate sipping her tea Bella talks with her husband after he leaves Bella goes back to her painting room and starts working on the eyes Bella doesn't notice when her husband comes home early he looks for her finding her in sitting in front of the half finished canvas Bella is working on in a somber mood.

Jasper looks at the painting and cocks his head to the side saying " _Isn't that the Queen Victoria of England_ ". Bella gasped and pulled the brush away from the canvas.

Bella shrieks and smacks Jasper putting down her paint brush Bella says " _Yes that is in deed the Queen Victoria My Cousin I received a letter from her youngest daughter telling me she had died along with her husband and five of her children the 3 oldest survived along with her 6_ _th_ _child Louise she's 13 I think but the Queens Death isn't confirmed their ship is missing its been missing 3 weeks_ ". Bella picked up the paint brush and started painting again as she finished she added the drying agent to the painting getting up Bella walked to the door Jasper followed her they had dinner and then went to bed.

The next five months went by like that Bella shipped the painting to England with a letter to her niece Bella received a letter from her Louise telling that Victoria had been located Bella was glad she didn't want to be the Queen should her cousin die and all of her children die. Bella told Jasper that all of her cousins had been found alive. Bella had told Jasper about being the one to inherit should her cousin and the children die. Bella and Jasper had dinner telling Jasper she was pregnant at least 5 months. Jasper no longer had sex with her because of the babies even though Bella was going crazy.

Bella gave birth March 1861 Bella gave birth to a son and a daughter she named Monroe James and Alexandria Taylor. Monroe had honey blonde hair and blue eyes, Alexandria had brown curly hair with brown eyes. Jasper held his son Bella was sleeping the day Jasper left for the war Bella found his note crying she threw stuff as she screamed her pain. Bella took care of the children when first letter arrive Bella read it before replying in 1863 Bella was told that Jasper had disappeared Bella cried throwing things as she screamed she was in pain Bella spent three days crying and screaming as her heart broke she felt like she was dying gasping and praying it wasn't true as she cried.

Bella dressed in black and September 25th 1864 Bella buried an empty Urn in the family mausoleum. Bella painted a portrait of Jasper and hung it with a black veil over it. Bella had the wake at her home she sat in the corner with Monroe and Lexa who were dressed in black playing on the floor with some blocks Bella didn't speak much just nodding every now and then. Afterward Bella went to her painting room and started painting her children and her drying it. Bella went to bed and woke up in Egypt sitting up she found her children asleep in their bed. Bella got up and realized Benjamin was sitting in the corner. Bella went into the bathroom. Bella exited the bathroom with her robe on and went to the closet getting dressed Bella spent the day playing with her children. The rest of the trip was fun on the 14th of July Bella started packing Benjamin had bonded with the twins who weren't afraid of Benjamin.

Bella went to bed at eight and got up at 530AM driving to the plane at 630AM they took off at 9AM and were on their way. Bella put the twins in their bed and put the dogs in their kennels Bella watched Benjamin for a bit before going to her room and going to sleep Benjamin woke her up with her children who were awake Bella fed them in their highchairs and then cleaned them up. Bella put them in their seats when the pilot told them they would be landing an hour ahead of schedule. They landed in Seattle to be inspected Tia came out of Dean's room Bella raised an eyebrow at Tia's messed up hair Benjamin pulled out a phone calling Amun, Bella showed her paper work and they were told to wait for clearance from the tower they taxi'd to the waiting area and the captain told them to buckle up as they got ready to take off from the runway they had been cleared to use thankfully it wasn't a long wait.

Bella stood with the plane pulled into the private airfield behind her property in Forks Washington Bella had pilot fly everyone back to Seattle with money for a plane ticket Tia stayed with Benjamin in forks Bella unloaded the cars parking them in the garage. Bella put their bags in the Lamborghini's trunk putting the dogs in the back and putting the car seats behind the passengers seat. Bella was going to unload the 24 cargo pods later. Bella drove to Charlie's house and parked.

Bella got out and helped her children out along with the dogs. Bella walked to the front door with Monroe on her hip Bella knocked on the door Alexandria was clinging to Bella's leg. Bella found the spare Key and unlocked the door walking in she settled the kids on the couch calling Charlie she sat with her children when Charlie came in the house he took in Bella's appearance before looking at Benjamin and the twin's. Bella cocked her head as Charlie said nothing for a full minute.

Charlie spoke " _Bella who are they and your mother didn't tell me you had children_. _You can't stay her Bells I don't have the room and you know I don't approve your welcome to visit_. _Your still my daughter but I've made my choice keep the key in case something happens but I have to get back to work_ ". Bella nodded and stood up picking up Monroe and Alexandria having Benjamin take the dogs.

" _Dad I really thought you'd be nicer the I named the children Monroe and Alexandria and the man is Benjamin he's not their father he's my partner in a non-X-rated version we are in love but I needed time. I bought a plot of land its up on old smith road house. I needed the house cleaned and was going to ask if I could sleep here to night but never mind I saw a motel I'll come get the stuff I shipped her tomorrow in my truck_. _Bye dad I'll see you later_ ". Bella took the kids to the car and put them in the car seats. Bella backed out of the drive way and headed to the motel she found putting the kids in the room she asked Tia to watch them if it wasn't going to be a problem.

Bella had to go to the store and would leave Benjamin and the dogs with her. Bella drove to the center of town and got out finding a house cleaners was a surprise she was glad though. Bella had paid double to have them clean her home the same day. Bella went to the market and bought some sub sandwiches, 2 bags of chips, some milk, Gerber oatmeal bits, a set of blue and a set of pink kids stuff. Bella finished up and grabbed pajamas for the twins. Bella dropped the stuff off telling Benjamin to keep an eye on the kids she would be back. Bella waited outside while the cleaners finished the house Bella moved the furniture pieces into each bedroom Bella shrank one of the cars and drove back to the motel.

Bella went in and asked Benjamin to go to the house and assemble the beds the dressers went in the room with the corresponding wall cal that matched the dot on each piece. Bella set the car down in the spot next to her Lamborghini and waved her hands creating a glamour bubble around the space Bella unshrank the car. Bella handed Benjamin the keys He came back later the next day they went to the house using her powers Bella unpacked the house having Benjamin and Tia take the kids outside. Bella slept well for the rest of summer not going out unless it was necessary.

Bella had arranged a babysitter and had packed the kids stuff putting the kids binder in the diaper bag it held all of their information. Bella painted Jasper with his children and was finishing when she suddenly felt sad Bella wiped the tears away from her eyes cursing Bella left the room going to her office and pulling out a journal Bella started writing after she finished Bella went to the kids and played with them. Bella and the kids ate dinner as she was bathing them Bella smiled wistfully as she washed their hair after she finished Bella dried them off and then put them to bed asking Benjamin to watch the kids Bella drove to Charlies in the cargo Van Bella saw an old truck sitting their for a minute she got out and went to the door unlocking it she announced her presence walking up the stairs Bella carried a box down stairs and almost ran into Jacob who offered to help her Bella just nodded. After filling the van Bella thanked Jacob she left and had Benjamin and Tia unload boxes their was still boxes to get.


	3. the TRUTH

Bella decided to get the other boxes later but for now she unpacked all the boxes over the next week so she could take care of her kids. Bella had decidedly opt taken up the whole 4th floor of the 15 bedroom 16 full bath mansion 4 ½ baths. The whole first floor was living room and office space. Bella had 2 basement levels the bottom floor was storage the 2nd was an empty space until she had had it decorated it was going to be the kids play room. Bella woke up at 530AM on the first day of school and ate after getting the kids dressed she had them in the car and had pulled out of the drive when her baby sitter called. Bella cursed after she hung up she spent 20minutes trying to find a sitter and failing going to the school Bella got stopped in a spot as close to the school as she could get.

Bella put her kids on the ground grabbing her bag she straightened up and went to the trunk grabbing her bags and handing each of the kids their bags she picked up Monroe walking to the office she set her kids on the counter. Bella got her stuff and then walked to her locker putting a few things in it she went and picked up Monroe walking to her first class she had missed the first 2 periods finding the teachers she had them sign her slip just as the Bella rang Bella walked into her third class.

The teacher Mr. Varner asked " _why do you 2 children with her_ ".

Bella looked at the teacher and said " _I had a babysitter and they canceled at the last minute this is a one time thing I should have it straightened out tomorrow_ ". Bella set Monroe and Lexa on a blanket with their tablets and headphones Bella pulled out her sketch pad and was listening to the teacher doodling as she sat. Bella was seated next to a guy she learned was named Emmett Cullen he kept watching her Bella ignored him. The tables in the class were 3 person tables. Bella picked her son up as the Bella rang walking to the bathroom she changed them and then went to her next class. Bella had an eidetic memory she everything she saw or heard was in her memory. Bella walked her kids to the lunch room getting her food she sat at an empty table feeding the kids she was suddenly surrounded by a group of girls they all sat down Bella looked up saying " _Can I help you? They all looked at her asking questions_ ". Bella ate ignoring them and ate her food Bella looked up when a group approached the table after getting food.

The Leader a tall blonde with dark gold eyes spoke " _Move_ ". Bella watched as the girls left the table the blonde sat down followed by a tall dark haired guy, a short spiky haired pixie, a copper haired guy, Emmett and as she made eye contact with the last she would know that honey blonde any where Bella's jaw dropped she was stunned for a good minute before regaining her composure.

" _You were dead how_... _Why_..."Bella Huffed then shook her head getting up she took her kids and went outside letting them play Bella was reading a physics book when the blonde sat beside her.

" _I'm Rosalie Hale_ ". Bella nodded not looking up she held out her hand Bella felt someone come sit on her right just as her daughter came running up Bella looked up.

" _Mommy Mon-woe felled_ ". Bella set her book in her seat as she got up and ran to where Monroe was sitting Bella picked him up carrying him over the bench Bella put a band-aid on his knee and then she was about to pick up her physics book when it was snatched away Bella crossed her arms." _That's my book_ ". Bella sat down as she took the book back and put it in her bag Bella stood up as the first bell rang carrying Lexa on one hip and Monroe on the other she set them down on a blanket with a pillow they napped in the corner Bella was seated between Emmett and Jasper Bella finished was drawing her kids while the teacher talked calling on her. Bella recited everything back to the teacher who told her to pay attention Bella finished the drawing turning the page she started drawing a child she had never seen before as the bell rang.

Bella carried Monroe she went to P.E. Bella set the twins in a play pens and changed quickly. They were doing basketball a pick up game Bella groaned when she realized she hadn't brought tennis shoes Bella walked out in her heels the teacher looked at her and said " _You'll have to sit out_ ". Bella huffed grabbing the basketball from the coach Bella ran across the floor and dunked it. Before doing 3 round off back hand springs and landing on her feet.

" _You were saying coach Clapp right, I'm a 6 time Gymnastics medal winner I have done a lot harder than running in heels_ ". Bella listened as the coach asked her to show him something harder Bella had Jasper Kneel and Emmett stand a foot behind him Bella pulled off the heels and walked to the end of the gym running and doing flips Bella vaulted flipping using Jasper Bella threw herself up and used Emmett to vault doing an triple flip and then landing and staying their bowing she looked at the coach and cocked her head walking and grabbing her heels she chose Emmett and Jasper for her team.

Rosalie chose Demetri and a guy named Todd after they chose Bella jumped as the ball went up and Emmett caught the ball the game was matched as they played. Bella didn't shower after she stayed in her gym clothes folding up the play pen Bella was about to pick it up when Emmett grabbed it. Bella looked at him huffed and picking up the kids she walked towards the parking lot. Bella set the twins down unlocking the Lamborghini she put them in their car seat. Bella popped the trunk and slammed the diaper bags into Bella slammed the trunk getting in the drivers seat.

Bella threw her stuff on the passengers seat when the passengers door opened her stuff was put on the floor Bella said nothing as she backed out of the parking lot doing a 180 turn as she drove to her house taking the curves at high speed Bella drove up to the gate and drove into the garage. Bella set the kids down as she grabbed her bags off the floor Bella went to the trunk and grabbed the diaper bags. Bella walked to the house and walked to the door opening it she ushered the kids in putting them in front of the TV Bella found Benjamin's note on the table. Bella opened the note and curse in Russian saying " _сегодня все дни, он не был дома, когда мне нужно, чтобы он был здесь, хорошо, я буду получать над ним"_ **today all days, he was not at home when I need him to be here, okay, I will get over it** _._ Bella sighed and recited the words " _Честь Прочность правда_ " **Honor Strength Truth**. Bella put her stuff away and was sitting reading when Jasper came in with a group of people who looked at her before clearing their throats.

" _Esme_ ". A caramel haired woman said looking at Bella with mild interest.

" _Rosalie_ " the blonde from school spoke she was beautiful and deadly Bella knew it.

" _Demetri_ ". The dark haired male spoke cocking his head " _I'm Rosalie's mate_ ".

" _Gregory_ " An older gentle man of at least 35 spoke " _I'm Esme's mate_ ".

" _Carlisle_ " a blonde good looking 20 something guy spoke up. " _I'm a doctor at the hospital_ ".

" _Alice_ " the spiky hairs pixie spoke up gesturing to the guy next to her " _my husband_ ".

" _Edward_ " the copper haired guy said staring at Bella intensely she could feel the probes working against her shields as she set the book down getting up.

Bella walked to her office with all of them following her Bella left them their going up to her room with the shadows of Esme and Rosalie Bella walked into her bathroom showering quickly Bella dressed in a black tank top, black jeans, high heeled boots and dried her hair. Bella strapped her hip bag on and went over to her Altar Bella knelt down pulling Rosalie and Esme down she took their hands saying the spell she let go of their hands and they left the room.

Bella walked to her office Bella sat on her desk and looked at all of them before saying " _That spell you and Esme were part of has made you able to conceive only on a full moon and always only once every 200 years. You will no longer sparkle any of you I'm human but I'm not like the people from this town I am the only one like me I am Прочность different than you and not as strong but I am smarter_ ". Bella started spinning the delicately designed gold ring she wore it had been the ring Jasper had given her on their wedding day none of them had noticed it yet. Rosalie, Esme Gregory and Demetri left the office Bella asked Rose and Esme to watch the kids Edward and Alice left to go home or something.

Bella stood up and went to one of the shelves starting at the bottom Bella ran her hands over the shelves of books walking around the room she didn't find what she was looking for so she climbed to the second floor and started in the middle shelf on the left side of the room. Bella climbed the ladder and pulled a book from the shelf. Bella looked thru it and put it back finding the books she was looking for she went back to her desk and set them down turning she bumped into Emmett who held her against his body and kissed her deeply taking everything and giving everything.

Bella's eyes changed to bright emerald green flashing Emmett pulled away and looked down at her and said " _There she is_ ". Emmett nuzzled Bella's face before saying " _I missed you_ ". Bella was bombarded with the past as it came back in full force she pulled away from Emmett. Bella went over to the desk opening the first journal she moved to the second one and flipped pages until she found what she was looking for in the elegant scrawling on each of the pages the journals had been written during the travels she had been on. Bella had never read them after she wrote them she usually went into a trance while she was writing her past not wanting to know what was going to happen until it was time.

Bella held the book open and cleared her throat saying " _**September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1930 Dear journal, I have just met the boy who lives across from me his name is Emmett he is different than what I overheard in the rumors going around town I was orphaned when both my parents died I inherited my fathers property here and his businesses. Emmett seems nice only time will tell**_ ". Bella flipped pages and then spoke again calmly " _ **September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1932 Dear Journal, Emmet has asked me for my hand I said yes we are planning to marry in March of next year**_ ". Bella flipped pages _"_ _ **March 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 Dear Journal I'm getting married in 45minutes my stomach is making me feel nauseous. Emmett has been moving his things into my house all week only leaving a small bag at his parents house**_ ". Bella turned a few pages " _ **March 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 Dear Journal I am going to kill Emmett he didn't come home all night I sat up waiting for him I must have fallen asleep in my chair my neck and shoulders hurt but I'm to angry to care**_ _**at this point I could kill him and it would be ruled justifiable homicide after all the pain he put me thru this week with the worry I'm going to be prematurely grey**_ ".

Bella turned the page " _ **March 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 Dear Journal Emmett came home smelling of whiskey cigarettes and cheap whore I slept in the guest bedroom after looking the door to keep him out of my room I cried myself to sleep for the first time in 3 years**_ **.** _ **March 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 I woke up to find Emmett gone a I spent the day in bed with a a flu . I read my favorite book I cooked but Emmett never came home I fed the stray who wanders around the neighborhood and I waited for him to come home I must have slept in my chair again waiting. April 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 Emmett and I made up but we will see if it lasts thru the months to come**_ ". Bella turned pages continuing " _ **June 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 I went to the doctor to get treated for the flu and the doctor told me I'm not sick I'm pregnant he says its atleast 4 months I am glad that I didn't call off the wedding at the last minute I will tell Emmett as soon as I see him again. June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 Emmett is happy he told his parents their coming over for dinner tomorrow to celebrate with us**_ ". Bella turned pages in the journal as she continued

 _ **July 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 I'm going to kill Emmett I'm already starting to look pregnant and he's not here I should be used to it I suppose I have been very tire lately. I sleep a lot lately I make dinner every night. August 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 Emmett and I had an argument he stored out I locked myself in the bathroom crying on the floor I waited for him to come home when he did we made up. I made my famous roast beef I ate at the counter and then washed dishes I stared at the knife I was holding for several minutes before putting it in the strainer**_ ".

Bella sighed wetting her lips she continued " _ **September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 I turned 15 today my friends came by bringing gifts for me and the baby I had expected my husband to come home he didn't I went to bed after eating with my friends who brought a meat and cheese platter, chicken potato casserole, green salad, a cake and platters of chocolate covered strawberries, oranges and peaches. They left everything taking their dishes they bought me one of the new song records that I had mentioned I liked**_ ". Bella turned the pages as she read " _ **October 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 the doctor says I'm ready to give birth any time now and it's just a matter of days or hours until I do give birth Emmett went hunting he told me he has been selling his kills to the butcher he gave me a 5 strand pearl necklace a dress heels a matching bag and some other items. Emmett was keeping secrets to surprise me he had been slow going in earning enough to pay for everything he wanted to give me with out asking for money. I was angry with him but I'm not anymore I packed a bag for the hospital and keep it at the door read to go when it's time to go to the hospital**_ ". Bella sighed

" _ **October 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **1933 I have been in the hospital for 3 days I gave birth to a boy who has Emmett's looks and I have held him a few time I am being sent home Emmett is picking me up. Emmett showed up at the hospital I held the baby the whole drive the nurse had given me pointers to help me with the baby when it came to feeding. I put the bassinet on my bedside I couldn't sleep so I sat with Michael all night rocking him I fed him and Emmett catching a few hours of sleep**_ ".

Bella turned 3 pages " _these pages are a bit harder to read because of the stains_. _**November 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 I fell asleep after feeding Michael and when I woke up I went to the bathroom I came back Michael was cold I tried to revive him while I called the doctor he took Michael and I got a call 2 hours later the doctor told me that Michael's death had been from unknown causes he had died peacefully in his sleep it had been quick. I don't know if the doctor was right or wrong I suppose it doesn't matter now either which way my son my Michael is gone and nothing can bring him back to me no matter how hard I wish it was different Emmett has been in his den drinking he stood beside me at the Funeral I had an Angel headstone put on top of his head stone.**_

 _ **November 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1933 Michael was buried wrapped in his favorite blanket that his grandmother had made. Emmett is still drinking he eats very little and hasn't been to his bed or mine since the funeral of our son. My husband mourns with the rest of us but he doesn't show what he is feeling. I leave food for him on a tray I find it the next morning half eaten I haven't tried to get him out of his den I will wait until he comes out on his own I have run out of tears. His mother stops by to check on me I tell her I'm fine even though I don't feel fine I feel sad**_ ". Bella turned pages.

" _ **December 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **1933 it's almost Christmas here the snow is sticking to the ground Emmett went and cut a Christmas tree for us. I decorated it and Emmett lifted me so I could reach the top to put on the star that I had bought. I painted a picture of Michael and hung it in my closet as a reminder I painted in his birth and death date to remind me of him when I start to forget or I think about having more children the doctor gave me a clean bill of health I hadn't healed as quickly as most women do so I haven't been able to sleep with my husband at all. Emmett goes out most nights and doesn't return until I am asleep in our bed but he has been bringing in money cutting down Christmas tree's and delivering them for the towns people who are to old to do it themselves**_ ".

Bella skipped thru the pages " _ **March 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **1935 Emmett and I have agreed to have another child after I learned that I was 6 months pregnant I am now ready to give birth as the days draw closer to the the date I will give birth the baby kicks and punches me mercilessly and I haven't gotten good sleep in 3 days. Emmett has gone hunting and I stay home reading and writing this for the future I know I will find. I am going to be 18 this year it's strange that for the last 5 years I have been married to the man who made me smile and laugh even when I didn't want to**_."

" _ **March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **1935 I have given birth to a daughter she is beautiful with brown hair and green eyes like her father she is a healthy eater and the doctor lets me leave after I stay over night. Isabelle Charlize McCarty was born at 6PM on March 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **at 7 lbs. 8oz. She was born with a full head of hair. Belle already has her father wrapped around her tiny finger Emmett and I take turns watching her sleep I feed her and then sit by her cradle while she sleeps. Emmett keeps me on my toes as he leaves little gifts for me to find they are nice but a pain in the ass when stepped on**_ ".

" _ **June 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **1935 it has happened again Isabelle died while I was asleep Emmett had gone hunting with his friends I called the doctor who rushed over but Isabelle was already gone her heart had just stopped it was unexplainible to the doctor who didn't know what happened other than that Isabelle had died very quickly everything shutting down death was with in a minute. Emmett came home I had to tell him he went into his den and hasn't come out I have been sitting in our room all night curled up on the window seat staring out at the stars the pain is all I feel**_ ".

" _ **June 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1935 the funeral was yesterday Emmett was beside me as we laid our second child to rest Emmett stood beside me at the wake after everyone except his mother had left she helped clean I painted Isabelle like I had done for our son. Her portrait hangs beside Michael's in my closet with a black veil. Emmett has been drinking in his den I have heated up left overs and left them for Emmett to eat when he gets hungry. I am not hungry so go to my room**_ ".

" _ **June 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **1935 Emmett went out on the 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **and he hasn't been home people have gone looking for him they found his pack and his jacket bloody and drag marks I don't want to believe it but its been 3 days since they found his stuff bloody I have began planning the funeral the ranger says with how much blood is their Emmett is certainly dead they found bear tracks and tracked them but lost them in the woods after 3 miles of searching the area they told me that he wasn't coming back from wounds like what the amount of blood says he had sustained**_ ".

" _ **July 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1935 I put an urn in the family mausoleum with his name and date of birth and of death next to the urns of our children I visit the mausoleum daily I can't help but feel I am being watched I haven't told my mother in law about it. I received Emmett's life insurance I gave half of it to his parents feeling that couldn't accept the 3 million dollars with out paying some of it to my mother and father in-law who were about as upset as I was about the death of my husband their only son leaving no grandchildren for them to remember him by. I painted Emmett giving one to his parents who didn't have any recent memories to hold on to unlike I who had tons of his stuff to remember him by and would have to get over his death ours had been a love to rival all romances**_ ".

Bella turned the pages " _This would be the last entry in the book,_ _ **July 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1935 the doctor just left I am going to die my heart is giving out I have written and submitted my will and I have taken confession as I lay her I know that I creep closer to death my heart can't take the pain any more so it is failing rapidly I have cleaned the house leaving the house to be sold and the money to be held until a descendant of the Swan line comes along I die knowing I will see my husband again soon. I leave no unfinished business I will lock these journals in a trunk and put them where they can't be found. I have already planned my funeral I will be buried with my wedding band and Emmett's. I have give to charity before I pass away. I gave the car to a mother with kids who couldn't afford to buy a car. I die knowing I have lived a good life and will leave this world knowing I made a difference to my husband who is some one I can't live with out**_ ".

Bella set the journal down on her desk looking at Jasper she picked up the second Journal and opened it she sighed and wet her lips as she held the book open and started " _ **May 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **1860 I have been living in Texas for 3 days I met a handsome man we had dinner and talked over tea and talked and walked in the gardens as the sun went down we had wine and cheese with bread as we talked finding we had a lot in common we went riding in the country and spent time together**_ ". Bella turned the pages and then stopped at a page and wet her lips in preparation to read the page. " _ **June 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **1860 Jasper and I have been courting Jasper has been watching me lately as things for us progress life in Texas is warm but the sun is nice I play my piano when I have nothing better to do as I decide if I am going to marry Jasper and continue our courtship**_ ". Bella turned the pages of the journal carefully and held it on her lap Bella held the journal upright.

" _ **July 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1860 Jasper and I have been courting he proposed to me in the garden and I agreed we were married on the 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June we had the reception in the formal dining room. My maid Maudy sat in the corner to confirm that we had consummated our marriage Jasper and I couldn't get enough and had run ourselves to exhaustion together we finally got out of bed and had breakfast it is nice to feel wanted and cared for**_ ". Bella turned the pages and wet her lips.

" _ **July 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **1860 Jasper and I have been having breakfast and he would come to home for lunch after dinner we would retire to the sitting room and listen to music Jasper swept me up and danced me around the room as I laughed in joy my life was beautiful it was fulfilling to me**_ ". Bella turned a dozen pages and stopped at a page reading. " _ **September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1860 I am pregnant Jasper and I are are glad I am a few months pregnant. Jasper is the doting husband but he no longer touches me we are having cake and he gave me a stack of gifts jewelry and painting stuff I am happy I like to paint when I am upset. Jasper is a gentle man he comes home every night to me and we sleep in the same bed I read until I fall asleep with jasper wrapped around my body in our marital bed**_ ". Bella sighed and wet her lips as she read.

" _ **December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1860 Jasper and I went to church sitting with his parents afterwards we went home his family came over at 3pm and we had dinner and opened our gifts we had coffee and tea as we talked. After his parents went home I begged Jasper to just once exert his husbandly rights I had been going crazy for months and he must have felt how tightly wound I was because we made love several times before falling asleep having tired ourselves out**_ ". Bella kept the sadness out of her voice as she read her journals aloud to Jasper who was listening with complete interest as she read the journal entries to them not sparing any of the emotions for them to read on her face.

" _ **March 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1861 I gave birth to twins I named our son Monroe Jasper Whitlock and our daughter Alexandria Belle Whitlock they were beautiful Monroe had his fathers honey blonde hair and blue eyes while Alexandria has my eyes and hair they are such beautiful babies I am exhausted and am going to sleep as if I was dead for several hours**_ ". Bella turned the pages of the journal. " _ **May 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **1861 I am angry at Jasper he didn't come home last night so I sat up all night waiting and I am cranky and not at all happy. May 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **1861 Jasper came home cut up and bloody so I stitched him up grumbling to myself the whole time as I poured Whiskey on the cuts making him hiss and try to pull away which gave me pleasure because I was still angry with him about not even sending a note or a message and making me worry. I patched him up and out him in bed and got soup for him feeding him carefully and then leaving him to sleep**_ ". Bella turned the page.

" _ **July 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1862 Jasper and I are at our first anniversary we are having dinner together I bought Jasper new boots, Jeans, and made him a couple of shirts and got him a belt and a wallet . We had a five course meal after we went to our room Jasper took special care to be gentle and showing me how he felt about me towards me. July 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **1862 Jasper and I argued about the war I am opposed to it and he thinks its good to split the states. Jasper stormed off and I wen tot the nursery and rocked Monroe after feeding him and changing him. July 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1862 I can't believe Jasper's being insensitive about my feelings I took the kids to my private rooms where I slept with the door locked and woke early taking care of the kids I ate breakfast and then read Jasper came down from bed late looking haggard. My less caring side told me he deserved the punishment**_ "." _ **December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1862 I bought wooden toys for the kids and I get Jasper a new pocket watch and a vest I also painted him portraits of each of us individually and together putting them in a slightly larger than his palm sized book I included some letters that he didn't read. January 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1863 its the new year and its not what I expected it to be like**_ ". Bella read the rest of the page and then flipped pages for a minute finding what she was looking for she cleared her throat and looked down.

" _ **March 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1863 the twins are two and I can feel Jasper distancing himself from me every day I am worried about us and I can't decide if I should voice my gut wrenching fear or just stay silent I will pray and hope that the answer comes to me as I lay in bed tonight. March 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **1863 I tossed and turned all week the babies have been sleeping mostly thru the night and I am glad I get to sleep a full night for the first time in two years Jasper and I are sleeping in the same room we have resolved our fight I think. March 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **1863 Jasper and I are close we have been talking and are deciding if we want to have more children yet I am still young ans so is he we are both healthy**_ ". Bella flipped pages and wet her lips as she started reading the book.

" _ **August 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **1863 Jasper and I made love several times all night when I woke the next morning I found the note I read it in disbelief Jasper had left for the war and he was fighting on the confederate side of the army. I cried for hours throwing the pillows and screaming and crying as my heart felt like it was being torn out. I let the twins sleep in the bed with me. August 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **1863 I have been receiving letters from Jasper he is advancing ranks he lied about his age. I was not surprised that Jasper had left their home to fight to defend the rights of plantation owners**_ ". Bella cleared the lump in her throat as she turned the page to continue." _ **March 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **1863 I got a letter informing me that Jasper had gone missing in action I cried my heart tearing apart as I fell to the floor in my room crying in pain as I worked to not wake the children as I expressed my grief at losing my husband. April 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **1863 Jasper is still missing and his parents come over to see the kids once in a while we have tea and talk about the kids. I tell them I'm not pregnant I wish I was but I'm not expecting. December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1863 I bought the kids gifts and let them stay up a bit longer to play with their toys**_ ".


	4. the past

" _ **January 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1864 I have fallen into a routine of cleaning cooking as I wait for any news of my missing husband and I pray he is a live or if he is dead it was quick and painless. March 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1864 the twins are 3 and I had a cake made for them I made them clothes to wear as we celebrated their birthday together we lit a candle for their father who was missing from this special day. June 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **1864 Jasper has been declared a casualty of war and sometimes I feel as though he is watching me as I sleep I have regularly woke to the thought that he was holding me while I slept**_ ".

" _ **June 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1864 I am dressed in all black as the kids and I walk to the cemetery I am holding an empty urn which I place in the mausoleum next to a picture of Jasper. The wake was a somber affair the kids sat quietly after every one left I put the kids to bed and I started painting I painted Jasper in his Sunday best I had to stop when I couldn't see any more thru the tears I was crying. After three days of crying I had to move on and try to heal or I would die from sadness**_ ". Bella looked up at Jasper putting the journal down on her desk. Bella didn't smile as she watch Jasper and Emmett.

Bella got up off the desk standing up she picked up the journals putting them back on the shelves Bella walked into the living room Bella kissed each of her kids before going into the garage she backed out off the garage grabbing her helmet she put it on and sped towards the highway out of town. Bella stopped at a clearing and getting off the bike she walked over to the fallen tree. Bella sat with her back against the tree limb as she pulled her knees into her chest and set her chin on her knee's. Bella was sitting their when her phone started Bella fished it out of her hip bag answering it.

Bella spoke with her friend " _Tell your dad not to invest in Futurdyne its a bad idea if he's gonna invest tell him to invest in Synadyne. Ya I know how do I know haven't I proven that I'm always right._ " Bella got off the phone with her friend and got up walking back to her motorcycle Bella got on the bike kicked it start putting on her helmet adjusting it and zipping her jacket.

Bella drove back to forks she parked in her garage getting off the bike Bella walked into the house and taking her kids went to her room and bathed them dressing them she put them in their nursery in their cribs. Bella changed into her night clothes and went into the bedroom and found Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Benjamin standing their watching her. Bella went and got into bed laying on her side to get comfortable as Bella punched her pillow rolling on to her back Bella sat up and huffed " _You just gonna stand their if so turn off the lights we have school tomorrow and it's been a difficult day for me_ ". Bella flopped back down on the bed punching the pillow the light went out and Bella heard the door closing huffing she turned over and almost shrieked as she in countered a body laying next to her.

Bella sighed and turned over being startled as she came into contact with another body Bella was lifted and laid over a muscled chest straddling a thigh as she felt the covers tucked around her Bella didn't say anything closing her eyes. Bella woke at 430AM getting up Bella went into the bathroom and ran a shower washing her hair Bella washed her face and then finished up getting out she grabbed her robe and put it on it barely covered her body walking out of the bathroom she told the men to go home she would meet them at school. They left Bella closed the closet door Bella dressed walking down stairs Bella put together the kids stuff to do at the sitter and stuff to eat at the sitters.

She wrote in her journal until 630 she fed the kids and dressed them cleaning up Bella went and put on a short grey dress with sparkly heels. Bella grabbed her clutch bag and put the kids in their car seats she got in the Lamborghini and backed out to the road heading to the babysitters and finding that the sitter had caught a severe flu Bella drove to the school and pulling out the stroller she put them in and rolled it towards the school after grabbing the bags from the trunk. Bella was dressed in a very short skirt she realized that all the guys were watching her and that her mates were not their yet. Bella shrugged pushing the stroller into the school Bella was a her locker when she was grabbed and spun.

Bella's eyes widened when she looked at the guy who had grabbed her he kissed her forcefully Bella slammed her heel into their foot and pushed them off her onto their ass. " _If you ever try that again I will castrate you faster than you can say Alabama slammer. DO I make myself clear._ ". Bella turned back to her locker and closed it turning around she saw Jasper holding the guy by the collar.

" _Darlin is this guy bothering you_ ". Bella shook her head and turned to the stroller putting the twins tablets on their stands she rolled the stroller to her first class. Bella put the twins in the corner with their head phones and their blankets Bella got them settled and sat at her seat.

" _Jasper I'm quiet able to put a boy in his place I stomped on his foot before you showed up_ ". Bella crossed her legs and adjusted her skirt as Emmett came and sat beside her as the teacher came into the class room he started talking when he called on Bella because she was drawing again. Bella took off her coat and walked to the front of the class solving the equation in under a minute with no help from anyone when she turned around everyone was staring at her so she went back to her seat. The teacher checked her work then went back to talking. Bella was drawing when she felt a hand on her leg she looked at Jasper who had an unreadable expression on his face Bella smiled.

Bella fed the kids a granola bar during break as she read a physics book Jasper and Emmett had very decidedly disappeared they were still at the school Bella knew that much. Bella got up when the bell rang at Lunch Bella sat with her kids on either side of her Rosalie and Demetri were already seated when she arrived. Bella was wearing super sheer stockings which helped because it was slightly nippy to her outside. Bella left the twins with Rose and got food sitting back down Bella found that Jasper and Emmett came up behind her in the lunch line Bella set her tray down at the table and watched as Rosalie helped Lexa eat her food that Bella had chosen because it was healthy.

Bella ate her salad looking up when Edward and Alice came over to the table and sat down Benjamin was the last to join them carrying a brown bag. " _Esme_ "? Benjamin nodded and Bella chuckled saying nothing else as she ate her food going outside she let the kids play in the grass with Rosalie while Benjamin sat on the grass and Emmett and Jasper sat on the bench with her. " _How are you here at the school Benjamin_ "? Bella asked looking up to find her children with Rose.

" _Jasper got me a US birth certificate, a social security card, and a passport, drivers license. I am going to go get me a car later today from Seattle_ ". Bella nodded closing her book she called her kids and put them in the stroller as the Bella rang. Bella had been getting stares all day even a few of the girls were watching her Jasper kept having to close his eyes as she went thru her Literature class after the bell rang Bella went to her P.E. class the gym was filled with gymnastics gear for Bella. Bella changed into her gear and grabbed her chalk walking into the gym Bella stretched. Bella started with the floor ending the floor with a handstand Bella did the balance beam dismounting with a triple back hand spring and sticking the landing. The uneven bars was last Bella put a suitcase on the class watched as she folding into it closing the lid before getting out of it and stretching. Everyone was astonished by her ability she dressed and collected her stuff as the bell rang.

Bella walked to her car and put the kids in their car seats and folded up the stroller she put the bags in the trunk putting her bags on the passengers floor Bella wasn't surprised when Emmett got in with her Bella told the others she was going to the hospital and would see them at home. Bella drove to the only hospital in town were Carlisle worked Bella carried Monroe and grabbed her clutch. Bella asked to see Carlisle they went to his office she gave him her medical file out of her brief case setting Monroe Bella told Carlisle she need her shot in her back. Carlisle speed red her file and summoned a nurse to get the micro cortizone they only kept two vials on hand it wasn't hugely used.

Bella had been using the shots to help with the recurring back pain from her gymnastics fail when she had slammed her spine into the balance beam micro cortizone were tiny beads of cortizone that dissolved over a 35 day period. Bella had been using the cortizone for over a year it had to be administered by a trained physician with his license. Bella knew she had to have an X-ray first and then she was laid down while s chiropractor realigned her spine. Bella had stood in her bra and panties while they X-rayed her. Bella was glad she was wearing matching bra and panties. Bella had removed all of her jewelry. Bella had redressed putting her jewelry back on as the chiropractor came and went to work aligning all the vertebrae. Bella stood and the nurse brought a vial of morphine and the cortizone.

Bella unzipped her dress and was given the morphine in an insulin needed only giving her 3ml shot Bella felt the morphine working curling up felt one shot in her left and then a second in her right Bella hopped off the table and taking the kids hands Bella had give carlisle her medical file to copy before returning it to her. Bella got the twins in the car and backed out and got on the road before she started nodding off. " _Bella pull over_ " Emmett said.

" _I'm fine Emmmmett_ ". Bella said as Emmett repeated himself.

" _Bella you are not fine pull over_ ". Bella pulled over and Emmett got out picking her up he put her in the passengers seat Emmett drove to her house and pulled in Bella woke up to being carried inside the house. When Bella woke up later she was bathed and in her pajamas Bella got up and peed before going to find her kids walking into the kitchen she had slept for an hour undisturbed. Esme was making Enchilada's for dinner the kids were watching their favorite show HEXXUS. Bella sat at the counter talking the Esme for a bit. Bella put the kids in their seats after their show had ended. Bella kissed each of them before looking at Rosalie and Esme and asking if they wanted to feed the twins Bella ate washing her dishes she went to her office and sat at her desk quietly.

Jasper and Emmett came into the office followed Carlisle and Benjamin Bella got up and went to the second floor of her office the third floor was an observatory and its also were she kept her text books and the like. Bella was going thru the books but couldn't find what she was looking for so she got down and checked the first floor. Bella decided to check the safe going over the safe space she unlocked the book shelves and pulled them open like french doors. Bella unlocked the doors and opened them Bella walked into the 6'6"X10' foot room Bella kept her sketch pads in her. Bella checked the first floor before climbing up to the second floor and checked the shelves pulling out the a thick hard bound black cover book tucking it into her under arms she removed two more books and put the books.

Bella walked to her desk setting the books down she closed the doors and locked them and closing the door and then closed the book shelves locking them. Bella walked out of the room with the men following her behind her Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Benjamin were close behind her. Bella went to the kitchen and asked Esme and Rosalie to bathe the twins and get them ready for bed. Bella went back to her office and sat on the desk picking up the first book she opened it and looked through the first 10 pages. Bella tossed it at Emmett Bella looked thru the next one and tossed it at Jasper. Bella went thru the last one and tossed it to Carlisle.

Bella got up and dragged a journal off the shelf saying " _Look through those sketch pads later I have something you need to hear Carlisle its important that you hear this. Be patient with me is written in a vernacular that is not used any more. Some of this writing is smudged or had water contact so I will do my best to translate it into the proper english that is used now a days_ ". Bella sighed and took a deep breath before using her finger to read each line.

" _ **March 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self, I have just come from church I was seated next to the preachers son he has grown to be quiet a handsome gentleman I am the last surviving member of my family I am going to have to marry soon I have never been this nervous in my whole life it is a wonder I haven't had many proposals that I have entertained. I invited Carlisle over for tea and to talk. We had cakes and cookies while we talked his father wants him to take over the hunts he leads every night to catch monsters I pray everyday and take confession with my mothers private confessor but I go to church it keeps people from accusing me of being something I am not.**_ " Bella turned a page in the journal straightening the page carefully and holding the binding in one hand.

" _ **March 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self, Tea with Carlisle was good he stayed for dinner and we went for a walk today as well England is cooling down and I am having to bring out my winter stuff. Carlisle calls on me often since all of my family has died and here I am called Isabella or Belle Brandon Viscountess of Suffolk. Carlisle is a gentleman and I invited him to dinner at my townhouse I am 2 years and one month younger than Carlisle. The London season is approaching and I will go but not to marry any of the men their I control my inheritance and I can choose the man I want to be my husband. I want a man who is kind and won't hurt me someone like Carlisle who makes my heart beat faster. Carlisle is handsome and I try to not swoon when he is near me.**_ ". Bella turned a page in the book being careful with the pages that were quiet old.

" _ **March 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 dear self Carlisle has been coming over everyday I think he plans to ask to marry me we like some of the same things and I need a husband because I need to have a child if I am going to have any standing. A woman's only value is in having children after marrying and is she outlives her husband she is free to travel. I live richly but I also live frugally I mend my own garments and only have 20 staff members. When I marry I hope to have a good husband who cares about me. Carlisle is what my mother told me a husband should be to a wife to make her feel like she isn't a servant. I know my father would not approve of marrying below my station but I don't care my father actually married my mother who was the cousin of the former Queen of England. I have hoe that everything will fall into place.**_ " Bella turned the page as she looked up at Carlisle who was staring at her waiting for her to look at him and make eye contact.

" _ **March 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **1656 Dear self Carlisle asked to court me in secret afraid to let his father find out because if he did his father would cause issue with us being together because I am above him in station and his family doesn't have a title. I have hope that things can and will change to make everything better. I have been putting away parts of the money I receive from the conservator to pay for a secret wedding should me a Carlisle plan to marry so that no one can decide what is best for me I may be a woman but I know what I want from life. Carlisle is smart before his time he wanted to be a doctor but his father had other ideas and made him drop out of medical school**_ ". Bella turned the pages skipping days finding a page that would be good.

" _ **March 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self Carlisle has proposed to me with a diamond ring that belonged to his mother who passed away when he was a baby it was a simple band with diamonds in a flower pattern with gold woven into a cross basket pattern around behind the diamonds. It is beautiful and suited me perfectly for the delicateness of my hands. I had Carlisle to dinner we had dried fruits and nuts before dinner with tea and sweet biscuits, for dinner we had fried cheese sticks, green salad and dressing, cream soup, beef pies with steamed vegetables, and iced cream with chocolate frosted cake and chocolate dipped strawberry. I like the feeling that Carlisle gives me when he is near me and we are together. We read and prayed together after dinner we would walk in the gardens at the Suffolk townhouse that had been inherited thru the years from her family.**_ ". Bella turned the page in the book carefully looking down at the pages in the journal.

" _ **April 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self Carlisle and I are going to elope we are going to a church tomorrow to say our vows I will be wearing a silk and brocade gown with the family sapphire's because I am young I will need to produce an heir quickly I have hope that I will only have to experience the pain once because I will have a son after we are married I will have to make sure that I am still accepted at court and that I will not be shunned by the people of the class and rank that I am Carlisle will have to continue on in secret with me until I have announced the wedding at the next Gala**_ ". Bella smiled as she wet her lips and cleared her throat before speaking again.

" _ **April 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self We have been home for a few minutes I write this while I wait for dinner to be served Carlisle is in the study we will announced our marriage after we can't take it back after it is to late for them to change anything. I wore a silver and black brocade and silk gown with the corset a bit to tight I twined decorations into my hair we met at the church Carlisle was dressed in a gold and black suit. I had tucked the ring for carlisle into the bust of my gown we stood before the preacher which got 75 gold coins and 10 silver to preform the ceremony in front of my most trusted paid ladies companion who witnessed the ceremony we dropped her at home with a bag of coins for her troubles. Carlisle went and ate at a tavern afterwards we went home to the Suffolk estates and I retired to my room with calming tea and bathed drying I was put in a night gown I finished my tea before getting into bed I wait nervously for my new husband**_ ". Bella turned the page.

" _ **April 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self Last night left me breathless as Carlisle did things to me that no one has ever done making me wander if it will always be like this with my husband. I told the maid to leave the bloody bedding I am going to wrap it and put it in a small trunk with my night gown from last night. After I got into bed Carlisle came after 15 minutes he was washed and shaved his hair trimmed and dressed in a loose white shirt and knee length trousers. Carlisle kissed me while he raised my night gown up and then he placed his man hood inside of me and took me to places I had never imagined existed. We fell asleep in a heap of sweaty bodies I was laid over Carlisle with one of his thighs between my legs. Carlisle was up with the sun but he let me sleep he wasn't home when I woke up. I found a note sealed I unsealed it Carlisle had gone to his fathers house so as to remove suspicion that he had done something. I write these pages nightly before bed I find that it helps to alleviate the days struggles into words that someday will be found in the future. I haven't much time to myself since the season for wife finding has started in London**_ ". Bella turned the pages.

" _ **May 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1656 Dear self Carlisle and I have been married now for almost a month has past I haven't had the monthly blood shedding that is always like clock work every month. I have dinner with my husband as much as possible. We eat our meals and have conversation about the events of our day and at night we spend a few hours in bed together before he leaves to go to his father who is training him to hunt the demons that plague all of England. I have decided to meet Carlisle's father and have invited him to my home where I will meet my father-in-law. I have worries but I must push them aside until I have time to worry about things. I was approached by a suitor Yesterday but I turned him down with as much clear cut stubbornness as I could muster**_ ". Bella turned a few pages in the book she was reading aloud.

" _ **May 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **1656 dear self my courses still do not come and I have suspicion that we will have a child very soon Carlisle and I are so in love I think that I can entertain no other man than my husband because I care for him so deeply. I have yet to tell my husband. The dinner with Carlisle's father was not a success as I had hoped it wasn't possible because Carlisle's father is an insufferable man he is cruel to Carlisle. Henry Cullen made a living hunting down monsters and collecting money from the church peoples. I go to church every week praying at my private Chapel room with the statue of Mary and her son Jesus. We sit in the front of the church with my husband not ever letting on that Carlisle the preachers son and I Isabelle Marie Brandon Duchess of Suffolk and 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Viscountess of Norfolk. I am very very virginal in my dress and presentation to everyone. I meet with my friends and find that I have gained some size in my time since I married Carlisle. I have hope that I am in deed pregnant with the child of my husband**_ ". Bella turned the pages carefully and turning pages.

" _ **June 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self it is confirmed I am carrying my husbands child and I must isolate my self from everyone until after I have given birth hoping that I can avoid it being noticed by the people of the peerage of my rank. I have not told many persons of my marriage to Carlisle I will wait until after I give birth to announce the marriage to my husband Carlisle. I pray daily to god as I care for my husband I feel as if the marriage to Carlisle is the most natural thing in the world. I have yet to tell my husband of the joy I am present to as I am carrying his very active child inside of me which causes me the greatest joy in the world at this feeling**_ ". Bella turned the page and licking her lips as she took a deep breath as she concentrated on translating the words.

" _ **August 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self I am starting to show I told Carlisle yesterday that I am expecting a his child in the Christmas time or early new year in the new year. We have been very busy as we prepare for the baby I have plans to go to the gala tomorrow my husband and announce our marriage to the people of the peerage. I have already written the card of our announcement of the wedding. We will be announced as Isabelle Marie Brandon Duchess of Suffolk and Viscountess of Norfolk with husband Duke of Suffolk Carlisle Brandon . It is best that we announce ourselves this way for now until I am able to see the King and the Queen who is a cousin by law about all of this mess and pray it is sorted out. Carlisle will have to deal with the questions about us but I am confident we can deal with them together**_ ". Bella cleared her throat as she adjusted her seat taking a drink of her water.

" _ **August 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self I write this in the morning while Carlisle is gone to the church and to see his father who demands he keep up the hunts. The Gala caused a stir I thankfully am not so pregnant that I couldn't atleast enjoy the events when we arrived I wore a Emerald gown that showed off the bump that though it was not that big Carlisle wore the Emerald chain around his neck while I wore Emerald and diamonds and his ring that I was careful to never remove. We went to the herald who announced us which made everyone turn to look at us. Carlisle squeezed my hand which was tight but we entered the fray and were greeted with silence and looks I kept my head high as we went to my friends who asked questions before they saw the baby bump I had it was obvious that they were going to tell others. Carlisle was nervous but after a bit of wine he loosened up we danced a waltz as people watched. I didn't take my eyes off of Carlisle as we danced as the song ended we went outside I sat on the balcony banister and Carlisle kissed me before pulling away to soon for my liking. Carlisle helped me off the banister as we went inside for another dance we quit the gala at the 1 o'clock hour going home I had my maid help me remove the to constricting dress I wore to the Gala I knew that I really wasn't able to take back telling the peerage of my wedding to the ministers son and our happiness that lasts to be sure of ourselves**_ ".

Bella turned the pages taking a deep breath saying " _ **September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self It is my birth day but I don't wish to celebrate because it is Friday I received gifts from my friends and even the King and Queen who are in-law to me by my father the King and Queen gave me a horse with a new side saddle, a red velvet gown with gold and silver thread, shoes, a jewelry set with Emeralds, ruby and sapphires, together in a flower pattern and a pendant that hung down above my breasts. I will wear it the next time I go to the palace for one of the balls that the King throws. Carlisle gave me a 5 strand pearl necklace with a small flower of Emerald that hung from the last strand their was a ring that matched the necklace and the bracelet that was in the set. I will wear the jewels all of the time as I go about my daily life. I had given Carlisle the nickname Cal in private I set Carlisle up with a healthy pension that he rarely uses. Carlisle is worried about my health because I am struggling to keep food down I have stuck to bread wine and cheese to make up for the lack of food**_ ". Bella sighed placing a hand over her stomach for a moment in thought Bella moved her hand.

" _ **October 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self Carlisle and I are happy we make our feelings for each other known as we spend our days together going to mass on Sunday as we walk in the park and I entertain my friends in the solar with tea and cakes. My friends come over often and we talk about the kingdom and the King and the Queen. I stay at our house not creating a stir about the whole of England. I sew him new shirts for the coming Christmas. I embroider his handkerchiefs putting my family crest on them with his initials and mine with a small heart between them. I carry a handkerchief with my person tucked into my sleeve when I go out I carry a subtle scented poultice that is good at masking the scent of the poor. I am now 6 months pregnant as I wait for the coming of our child I think I got pregnant on our wedding night which could make me seven months pregnant I have a feeling that I am having a boy child I will now soon. Carlisle is attentive to me making sure I don't want for a single thing as I near the bearing of the heir of the Suffolk and Norfolk Estates. I still have trouble eating and work to keep the foods down**_ ". Bella wet her lips in a careful manner as she stretched her hands in her lap reading the journals was making her body physically hurt because her emotions were being kept off of her face and her emotions were a mess that she thought best to place in them in a safe place that they may not be reached. Bella rolled her shoulders carefully holding the book against her breasts as she sighed and stretched her shoulders before looking back down.

" _ **November 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self Carlisle does not know how hard it has become for me to walk around the child kicks and causes me great discomfort as I must try to deal with them alone**_ ". Bella sat straight carefully still.

" _ **December 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self I can feel the time drawing nearer as I lay here in bed the pain is very unpleasant I am not getting out of bed much Carlisle is with me often as he can we talk about everything while I lay with the pain in my stomach and back. The pain is minor compared to the broken arm I suffered at the hands of my father-in-law while Carlisle was not home and was out on a hunt for monsters. I didn't tell Carlisle about the injury because I did not want him to be unhappy with me even though the man was being a dreadfully abusive man to be verbally I was so inclined to leave his company that went to my chapel and knelt in front of Mary and prayed for myself an my husbands he grabbed me when I was leaving he twisted my arm cruelly making me yelp in pain**_ ".


	5. the lies

Bella sighed doggedly as she felt the old twinge remembering the pain. " _ **December 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **1656 Dear self My husband is out working with his father I used what little power I have magically to mostly heal the broken arm. That little use of my power drained me so much so that I slept for nigh on a day. I woke to my husband sitting beside my bed reading the bible quietly to me while I slept the sleep of the dead Carlisle was worried about me afraid that I was ill from some illness that was unknown to him. The physician came and told him I was in perfect health other than the pain I felt now it was a dull ache not much in the way of causing me great discontent. I was told that I was going to give birth very soon and I feel it in my heart that it is coming**_ ". Bella turned the page of her journal awkwardly as she sighed to herself.

" _ **December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self my water broke this holy day as I was coming home from Morning mass my husband joined me for breakfast of bread wine and cheese because that is still all that I can keep down I eat atleast half a loaf of bread in the early hours of the day and the other half of the loaf at night. The servants serve cheese, meats, dried fruits and nuts and boiled water chilled and added to wine for me to drink with a sprinkling of sugar over the fruits. I drink half a glass of wine once a day. I am careful with my intake of wine and will not drink anything that is not purified by fire before I drink. I am laid in bed the physician is attending me I am between bouts of pains I will write when I have given birth to the son I hope that I carry for the sake of my husband. I am dressed in a simple off white gown I have told all of the attending to wash their hands up to their elbows or I forbid them to touch my persons. Carlisle gave me a strange look but did not disagree with my commands as I had given them with great care of my health and honesty**_ ". Bella sighed as Carlisle watched her with rapt interest as she read the words.

" _ **December 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **1656 Dear self I gave birth at 7:50 last night with great pains and work I gave birth to a son named Charles James Brandon 8 pounds and a daughter a small thing of 6 pounds she is named after her mother Isabelle Anne Brandon she is beautiful they look like me and their father combined. Charles had my eyes with Isabelle has her fathers eyes. Charles has his fathers hair and his chin, Isabelle has my hair and my facial structure. I find that my father-in-law comes over every day since when he broke my arm in November he eats with his son because I am still abed with child birth healing I breast feed both of the children I even change them and dress them letting no one touch them without first washing their hands for fear of causing my children illness as they are still to young to survive this world without my protection they have nothing. Carlisle dotes on me while I heal from the child birthing bed and I must accept that my husband will work with his father**_ ". Bella put the journal against her chest feeling the painful ache as she read.

" _ **January 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **1657 Dear self I find that I make a good mother and that I will be happy with my loved husband and our goodly children who bring peace to us in our life. Carlisle is generally a good and godly man he is what I strive to be as his wife pious and pure of thought. Carlisle's father Thomas Peter Cullen was the son of a priest who was the son of a priest Carlisle's great grandfather was the minister to the King of England in 1509 until his death in March of 1546. Carlisle grandfather was Minister to King Edward VI of the Tudor line and then Mary of the Tudor line and then was minister to the lord protectors and the young Kings they served. I see that Carlisle ministers to me in the duty of his husbandly duty to protect us from evil. Little Charles and Belle are steadfast in eating and have a goodly appetite to eat. I take my duty as wife and mother most seriously in that I think of my children and husband before myself. My husband sits with me while I feed the children and refuse to use a wet nurse which is naturally expected my friends have came by with gifts from Christmas tide because they were unable to see or enter the house while I was abed with the child bearing. Carlisle's father-in-law has abused me only once while my husband was not home he broke my wrist on New Years Eve leaving a gruesome bruise that I was forced to cover with thick cumbersome sleeves. I am afraid to ask my husband to ask my father-in-law to leave us**_ ". Bella took a drink of her water before continuing with her reading.

" _ **January 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **1657 Dear self I give my children my attention I am not able to visit my husband for fear of infection and death that will happen if I do Carlisle understands and does his duty as he waits until I am healthy out of his love for me and our children who are growing at a goodly rate I find that I cannot deny my love for him as I feel it in my heart. As we ready ourselves to present our children to the King and Queen over dinner with them on January 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **the goodly Friday. We will have a private audience with the royals as we do together in all things**_." Bella turned the page and translated the page before she continued.

" _ **January 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **1657 Dear self the dinner with the King and Queen, James the prince, Elizabeth the Princess of Spain, the Spanish Ambassador and 2 of the Ladies one from the Queens house and one from the Spanish envoy. The Spanish princess was sent to wed James who was 5 and 10 while the Princess was 10 she was living with the English court for the duration of 6 months before she was to marry the Prince and they would travel with their Envoy s to York. The Kings second son was 3 and 10 his 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **son was 1 and 10 his fourth son was 9 his 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **and final son was 1 years old the King had five daughters 2 sets of twins and a single birth. The twins were 7 and 5 they sat with their brother while the youngest daughter sat next to her mother being only 4 years old. I sat next to the King with my husband beside me I presented our son and daughter to the King at the start of the meal. I spoke candidly to the King telling a joke to lighten the mood as he finally gave his blessing to me his cousin who is de facto related to him. I asked nothing of him wanting for nothing giving him a piece of sound strategic advise that would come in use when he needed it he would know. The dinner was great Carlisle danced with the Queen while I talked with the King I also spoke to my nephew and his soon wife I would attend the affair with carlisle and our children**_ ". Bella cleared her throat.

"February _ **10**_ _ **th**_ _ **1657 Dear self I have bathed and dressed for bed I have removed all but my wedding ring from my finger I find that I seek my husband to my bed. I have hinted to my husband that I am ready for him to come back to my bed and for us to be husband and wife in name as in law. I wear a long sleeved night gown to cover the bruises that were left by my father-in-law who has no right to hurt me yet he does because I make mistakes when serving him his meal at lunch after Carlisle has already left for his duties at the church such as they are. I await my husbands return to my bed and my love bearing him all that I have as his wife and holding no love back**_ ".

" _ **March 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **1657 Dear self I find that I am growing angry with my father-in-law as he has yet to spare me a kind word were it to be a simple thank you or a nod of approval from him. I have taken his abuse with nae a word about any of it to my husband who is doting on me causing me great pains in his abuse of my person. I do not let Carlisle see the bruises or the pain. I must constantly wear long sleeves to hide the bruises he had left. I find that I love Carlisle even more now than when we married almost a year ago**_ ". Bella wet her lips and sipped her water.

" _ **April 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1657 Dear self Carlisle and I have been married for a year now I made a special breakfast meal for us it was served in our room with coffee and cream with sugar. Afterwards Carlisle made love to me in our bed were I tried hard to not make to great amount of a noise as he exerted his husbandly rights of visiting his wife's bed. I love running my hands thru Carlisle's hair as he is on top of my sticking his manhood into me as he rides me. Carlisle has a way of making me reach a level of excitement which I have not ever dreamed of before I married Carlisle. I was bathing yesterday and I was not quick enough to cover myself when Carlisle walked in and saw the bruises I had been covering he yelled at the maid to leave the room and he inspected my body finding I was covered in dozens of discolored hand prints and patches that littered my body leaving a gap between my belly button and the bottoms of my feet. Carlisle shook me and demanded that I tell him were I got the bruises from but I worry about his reaction when he finds out that his father lays hands on me when I displease him by failing to make his food proper**_."

Bella turned the pages in her journal " _**June 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **1657 Dear self Things have not gotten better since my dear husband found the bruises on my body while I was bathing Carlisle now inspects my body every night he still demands an answer to the question of who laid their hands upon me bruising my pale skin which is perfect the children flourish together in peace I tend to them every day they have been learning to sit up and they find my faces funny I was caught one day with them Carlisle just raised his eye brow as Charles and Isabelle laugh at the faces. Carlisle kisses me every time he comes home he will get into bed after a bath we make love in our bed and he reaches his and insures I find my finish in our love making. Yes I call what Carlisle and I do in our marital bed love making because it is born of our love for each other. I only go to church with my husband and I try to avoid my father-in-law at all costs in my home spending much of my day in the nursery and in the chapel praying to god for the courage to not tell my husband what his father has done to me every time I make a very simple error. I feed my husband by hand and he feeds me as we languish in bed before getting up and starting our day. My husband takes accounts of our household once a week making sure that our coffer is filled and our pantry is filled and our wine cellar is filled. When I go out of the nursery I carry my son on my hip while the Nanny carries Belle. Carlisle calls me his Belle his beautiful Belle his wife. My Father-in-law still causes me issue but I am safe as long as I have my son or daughter with me when I leave the nursery**_ ". Carlisle watched Bella as she turned the pages looking for the next entry to read.

" _ **December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **1657 Dear self It is Christmas again the year has gone so fast**_ ". Bella cringed as her accent came out in full. " _ **The Charles and Belle are a year old now they babble and I fear that my father-in-law is unhappy with the children's babbling as they learn to speak I constantly talk to them in Latin and French. I am going to a gathering of my friends at their house and am going to leave the children with a nurse for the few hours I am going to be out. It is expected that I be their because it is to celebrate the birth of my friend the Duchess of Pembrooke's son after they had had 4 girls in a row with dark brown hair and green eye like their father. Their son had black hair and green eyes they had been married for a long time we were a few years apart in age. Carlisle came home after a long day I was worried about him but we made love in our bed before dinner I told Carlisle about he invite. While I was dressing for bed the party was during the day tomorrow I have a few new bruises but it was healing quickly**_ ".

" _ **December 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **1657 Dear self I dressed in a light blue gown with double sleeves one a few shades darker than the outer sleeve. I wore my 3 strand diamond necklace with my stud earrings and my wedding ring. I arrived at my friends home at noon and we celebrated the birth of their son who was two weeks old he had been baptized at the chapel a week prior. I was careful not to drink to much I am three months gone with child though my body does not show my condition yet. I arrived home at 4 o'clock and was alerted by the unnatural quiet of the house. I went in search of the twins finding the nursery empty I searched the house and I found the nurse unconscious on the floor her head had been struck by the candle stick that was on the floor beside her. I roused her and asked where the twins were when she didn't answer I search the court yards and the gardens I found them in the fountain floating. Charles and Isabelle were not breathing I started compressing their chests finding that they gasped and coughed up water I held them and took them in the house. I sat in the chair in the corner after dressing them and held them wrapped up in thick blankets. When Carlisle got home I was rocking them as I sang to them. Charles told me that their grand father had said it was Okay to play in the fountain. I told Carlisle what had happened to the twins and then I told him about what his father had said to the twins. I had the maid of my chambers watching them as we went down stairs and waited for Carlisle's father to return. Carlisle struck his father who fell to the ground I had also told Carlisle what his father had been doing when he wasn't home striking me and leaving bruises. Carlisle ordered his father to leave the house and to not come back if Carlisle was not present and available to visit**_ ". Bella didn't move when she heard the low growl before quickly turning the page of the journal to read the next entry.

" _ **December 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **1657 I sent the maid to fetch Carlisle our son and daughter had ultimately died during their nap the Butler sent the Chaplain to get Authority I was in shock and frozen holding Isabelle and Charles to me as I sat on the floor silent tears streaming down my face the children were taken from me I laid their curled into a ball after they Authorities left to numb to move the children had been fine at breakfast I had put them down at noon for a nap and when I came to wake them at 230 they were gone they had been ice cold as I tried to revive them. Carlisle spoke with the constable and we were told later that nigh that the children's lungs had been full of water. I cried as I fell to the floor Carlisle held me as all the pain and fury came out I beat against him as I cursed his father and my own neglect at not taking the twins with me to my friend Lady Pembrooke's party for her child. But I had thought they would be safe with the nurse maid who had cared for them since they had been able to chew soft solid food**_ ". Bella turned the pages.

" _ **March 1658 Dear self I mourn the loss of my children and have trouble doing my normal activities for I sit in my room staring out at the garden where I had the fountain that killed our children out of the ground in protest of their unjustified death. The twins were buried in the family mausoleum that has been passed down since 1300 B.C. The older bones are taken out and placed into a chest with what ever personal items that have survived the years. The vault inside the mausoleum is filled with paintings and a few bust that have stood the test of time because the vault was sealed after each redepositing I own the land it is on and will make sure it stays unmolested by any who think to touch it only my true family may enter the mausoleum. I clean it regularly when I am not catatonic with grief. Carlisle worries but I have seen the future it is nigh**_ ". Bella let out a breath as she steadied herself to continue the reading she was doing fighting the urge to slam the book down and leave the room before bolting upstairs to cry herself to sleep.

" _ **April 1660 Dear self I have written a few lines a day in an attempt to let the me that travels back in time know how to change the events of this past three years I lost the baby I was carrying in 1657 He lived 66days before dying in the night as I slept Carlisle is gone far to often and I must work to keep from falling apart even as Carlisle throws himself even more thoroughly into his hunting with his father Carlisle turns 20 this month I made him shirts with pants and I bought him shoes. Carlisle and I have been very careful since we lost our third child he no longer spills his seed inside of me when it is likely I will fall pregnant in the after math of that we still make love and talk but I feel his sadness just as I fill my own in our hearts the past two years have been hard on us Burying his father after he died in his sleep keeping our coffers in order and making love to each other**_ ". Bella shifted slightly as she turned the pages in the journal.

" _ **October 1661 Dear self I could kill myself after what happened I was not careful and I now have a son We named him Demetri Carlisle Brandon I watch him and he sleeps in a basket on our bed Carlisle is happy he dotes on our almost 6 month old son I swaddle him and make sure he is kept warm dry and away from people excepting of my and his father. Demetri is the pride of our house his constant cooing lets me know he is happy to see me. I pray nightly I take our son with me everywhere I devised a sling to carry him across my chest whenever I travel out of the house making sure he is kept warm in his blanket**_ ".

" _ **February 1662 Demetri is growing like a weed keeping me on my toes as he gets into mischief if I turn away from him I commissioned a play pen to corral him when I can't keep him under constant watch and it is a good investment because he can't get into the things he aught not to be in. I have had this feeling of dread now for a week and I fear something is going to happen to my husband or my son in the future and I will be unable to stop it**_ ".

" _ **October 1662 Dear self I now know why I had the bad feeling I was sitting reading to my son when he started having a seizure in my arms his heart stopped half way through the seizure I have lost another son the Doctor says he was being poisoned by some one I was horrified and devastated as I heard that news my Cousins-in law have sent me their condolences about the death of my son who had become the shining star in my life. Carlisle throws himself into his work every night I sit at home mending his shirts. I pray every day to go asking him nae begging him to bring forth an answer to why I lose my darling children in the most horrible of ways**_ ".

" _ **March 1663 Dear self Carlisle stands beside me as we walked in the gardens we talked and he told me how sorry he was for causing me all of this suffering. I interrupt him and tell him that without all the sorrow I would have never known such profound undying love like I knew and that no matter the reason I would not change it even for a million crowns. I love him and he loves me we are a rare thing to find in this ear not many are married for love and certainly not for what I have which is a man who doesn't demand or forbid me to love him as I have often heard from older women in the peerage because their husbands are cads**_ ".

" _ **July 1663 Dear self Carlisle has been missing over a month now but the authorities have no way of figuring out what happened to him I am wait for word but none has come I don't want to lose hope but I am it is horrible as I try to cope with the loss of my husband as I wait by the bed room window every night in hope that he will come home**_ ".

" _ **September 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **1663 The constable came by with the bishop and the Doctor they sat they found Carlisle his body was to badly burnt but he had Carlisle wedding ring, signant ring and his seal with him I swooned and had to be revived by the doctor they released his body to be buried he had been murdered in cold blood and set on fire to hide the fact that he was murdered. Carlisle now lays to rest with our children in the mausoleum of my family. I have started sealing up the house and setting the taxes to be paid by the butler and dismissing the staff sending them to my friends who will employ them because they do such good work. The house is protected and will still stand for 600 years and will be unable to bee entered because it is being kept in retainer ship for the me of the future. I sit at my writing desk finishing this as the poison takes affect slowly this will be my last entry here as I am dying as we speak the house's tax has been set to pay out of the 5 million pounds I leave to care for it while my soul is being decided this is the last I write goodbye my love I will see you soon in the heaven and pray that you still want me**_."

Bella closed the journal before going and putting it on the self looking at the time she asked Esme and Rosalie to put the twins to bed Bella went up stairs and changed into her night gown. The twins had convinced Rosalie and Esme to let them stay up a bit longer but now they were fast asleep. Bella pet the twins heads petting their hair lovingly Bella left their room and went into the master suit the hidden hallway was connected to the nursery their was a half bathroom on the hallway with her office and her art studio Bella had an office on the first floor were she stored all of her journals. Bella sat on the window seat looking out the window Bella stood up going to the french doors in the very back hall way of her suite of rooms on the top floor. The top floor had 12 rooms on it most were not bedrooms. Bella's private suite had a bedroom, a Nursery 3½ baths, an Office, a art studio, a crafts room, a living room in the center of the fourth floor with a 48" TV which connected to a 500 terabyte server that was stored with a halogen fire extinguisher system it stored all of Bella's stuff.

Bella grabbed her cigarettes and her lighter going out on to the balcony and stood at the railing her with old fashioned night gown it was trimmed to knee length it was off the shoulder with lace sleeves that looked as delicate as tissue but were much stronger. Bella placed a cigarette in her mouth sighing and then taking out wood match she lit the match before holding it up to her cigarettes end. Bella put out the match and dropped it in the ash bucket built into the banister. Bella stared out over the back of the house were the indoor pool and the Gym was in the back behind the house. Bella sighed as she held the cigarette between her lips before pulling it out and flicking the ashes in the ash can on the banister as she looked out of the back of the house giving the beauty of the solarium garden.

Bella snubbed the cigarette out and went back into the house closing the french doors and locking them behind her Bella walked into the bedroom and saw that Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Benjamin were in the room. Bella crawled into bed laying on her side. Bella was joined in bed by Carlisle Jasper, Benjamin and Emmett who was the last to join her in bed. Carlisle put Bella on his chest while Benjamin lay against her back Jasper placed his hand on her waist as she lay straddling one of Carlisle's legs. Carlisle placed his palm on her spine as she laid on the bed. Bella relaxed content as she soon fell asleep was awaken at 530AM getting up she went to the bathroom and showered walking out of the bathroom she closed the closet door naked she dressed in a suit with ah high tight waist with a black tank top and a dark blazer. Bella put some no slip spray in her shoes and put them on.

Bella changed her hair to black with pink streaks before putting on her make up on and fluffing her hair carefully Bella stood up and looked in the mirror after tying her shoes adjusting her socks. Bella went to the kids bedroom and dressed them for the day and carried them downstairs as she rounded to the kitchen she greeted Esme who was going to take the kids for the day. Bella placed a binder on the counter after putting the kids in their chairs that were built into the special table. Bella ate a granola bar and then told Esme to read the binder while the kids were watching TV after breakfast.

Bella set the diaper bags on the counter along with her clutch her brief case and back pack Bella tossed the keys to Emmett and asked him and jasper to get the car seats and stroller in Esme's car. Bella leaned against the counter twisting her wedding band for a minute before sighing and going to put her stuff into the trunk leaving her clutch on the drivers seat going into the house Bella cleaned up her kids and set them on the counter kissing each of them before walking the kids out to the car and helping them by buckling their car seats. Bella watched them leave before going to the garage and tossing Jasper and Benjamin the keys to the two brand new DUCATI NINJA's in all matte black.

Bella got into the Lamborghini with Emmett backing out of the garage Bella said " _I should like to think Emmett that we will all need to decide who I am 'attached to' in your family. Jasper is the father of the twins but that has no bearing on whom I kiss in public while I am at School I feel the same for all of you and I must struggle I find it very hard being unable to not have some one to lean on publicly_ ". They stopped at a stop light and Bella sighed tomorrow was a holy day so Bella was going have to wear her hood she was devout to her religion the Holy Order of Wiccan Pagans. Bella observed the rules telling her she had to wear a head covering once a week on Thursday to not was to shame their gods.

Bella sighed she got to the school Bella parked in her normal spot Jasper and Benjamin parked on either side of her Lamborghini Bella got out and took her bags from the floor of her specially ordered Lamborghini before popping the trunk. Bella grabbed her bag from the trunk and headed towards the school Bella went to her locker and grabbed her books.

Bella's Sophomore class schedule was:

8:00AM-8:45AM English

8:50AM-9:35AM Biology

9:35AM-10:00AM Break

10:05AM-10:50AM Complex Mathematics

10:55AM-11:35AM Music

11:40AM-12:25PM LUNCH

12:30PM-1:15PM Art

1:20PM-2:05PM Health Education

2:10PM-2:55PM Physical Education

2:55PM-3:00PM pack up

Bella took notes during English class sitting between Jasper and Emmett as the teacher talked about the movies and . Bella walked to her biology class by herself and stopped at the bathroom before going to her class and sitting down in the back the class was still in the beginning talking about all of the science movies. Bella listened irritably as the teacher droned on about the sciences and their importance in the life of all things in life. Bella walked to her car and grabbed a soda out of her ice chest and offered one to Emmett, Jasper and Benjamin they didn't accept but they thanked her.

They walked back into the school just as the first bell rang Bella sat in her seat between Emmett and Jasper Bella was taking a math class that was meant for seniors. Bella sat down as the bell rang and the teacher started lecturing Bella was drawing when the teacher told her to pay attention Bella sighed but looked up after a bit she went back to drawing Bella was listening to everything when the teacher told her to pay attention again and to stop doodling in her silly book.

Bella looked at the teacher Mr. Varner as he went back to talking Bella was drawing again when Mr. Varner told her to pay attention for a third time Bella growled getting up she went to the chalkboard grabbing a piece of chalk Bella wrote out three very complex mathematic equations solving them.


	6. the difference

Bella put the chalk down and pointed at the first equation and said " _I solved this equation when I was 6 this next one I solved when I was 10 and this last equation I solved this summer_ ". Bella put the chalk down going back to her desk she took her stuff and stormed out of the class room. Bella walked to the front office and tapped on the desk saying " _Hello Mrs. Cope I would like to change my schedule dropping my complex mathematics class and changing it to a free class I would also like to change my health class_ ".

Bella straightened up and she took her new schedule from Mrs. Cope an elderly lady. Bella went to her car and sat in it and turned on her radio to a playlist of break up and girl power music. Bella was startled by a knocking on her window Bella turned off the car and got out grabbing her bag she popped the trunk. Bella looked over her shoulder " _what do you want Jacob don't you have school today_ ". Bella yelped as she was yanked against Jacob and his lips were on hers.

Jacob was 17 and bigger than her Bella felt Jacob sucking and licking her lips. Bella heard the bell ring and tried to push Jacob away when he finally moved back Bella slammed her heel into his foot and then cocked her right arm back and hit Jacobs face. Bella clutched her hand to her chest Screaming " _Son of a bitch Вы мудак. Я не буду плакать"_. _"_ You asshole. I will not cry". " _your a dead man if I ever see you again Jacob Black_ ". Bella clutched her hand to her chest as Jacob got on his motorcycle and took off. " _That's right ass you better run. Mother Fucker I think its broken_ ". Bella tried to flex her hand and grunted in pain as she took a deep breath.

Bella was quickly faced with Emmett who took her hand and looked it at. " _Emmett I think it is broken I need a ride to the hospital_ ". Bella got in to the car as Emmett closed the trunk after putting his bag in the trunk Bella held her hand to her chest as Emmett drove they went into the hospital and Emmett asked to see his father. Bella had broken her hand it was X-Rayed and then it was numbed Carlisle cutting open her hand he sucked out the excess blood and repaired the vein before stitching her up.

Carlisle wrapped Bella's hand in gauze and put a cast over it telling her it could be removed in 10 days then she would need to wear a brace for 10 days. Bella sighed and took the pain pills getting a note from Carlisle Emmett drove her to the school. Bella took the note to her music teacher and sat down with her violin in her lap. Bella took out her violin the teacher asked each student to play something so he could gauge were to sit them in the order of the musicians.

Bella volunteered to go first standing she picked up her violin and placed it on her shoulder Bella started playing the chords to Scotland the Brave before seamlessly switching to Canon in D minor-Johann Pachelbel, Eine Kleine Nachtmusik-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

Bella stood ram rod straight as she began the strains of Fur Elise- Ludwig Van Beethoven, Symphony no.5-Ludwig van Beethoven. Bella switched to Also Sprach Zarathustra - Richard Strauss, In The Mood- Glenn Miller ending with the best song Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson. Bella bowed as every one began clapping the teacher seated her in the first violins seat.

Jasper was a cello player, Emmett was a saxophone, Benjamin was the cymbals. Benjamin was the only one in the group so he didn't have to play. The teacher asked who wanted to join the choir as well Bella raised her hand Bella was asked to stand Bella pulled out her speakers and turned on the Ipod and turned on the speakers starting the song she had mixed her self. The song started out in 1100's and then went to the 1600's it transferred to the 1900's she started singing the song oh Danny boy and then jumped to the 1920's and sang boogie woogie bugle boy.

Bella switched to the 1950's singing because your mine I walk the line as the song transferred into the song stand by me. Bella took a breath between the songs and continued as she sang ABC by Jackson 5 when the song ended Bella was slightly winded but she bowed. Bella smiled as she sat back down putting away her speakers and her Ipod as Emmett stood and sang Little Red Corvette. Bella squirmed in her seat as Emmett finished Jasper stood up and started singing Buy Me A Rose by Kenny Rogers.

The teacher listened as the other kids sang those who wanted to Bella was a Mezzo Soprano because of her vocal ranger Emmett and Jasper were Bass-Baritones. Bella had taken the 1st violin seat from Lauren Mallory who was a freshmen and wasn't fond of Bella because she was prettier. Bella was glad when lunch came she went to her car grabbing the blanket and the table. Bella had the guys roll out the rug and put the blanket on top of it putting the table in the middle Bella sat down Emmett sat beside her leaning over he whispered in her ear that she should be his at school.

Bella said nothing as a large group of girls came over with guys following them they sat down at the table Bella put food on her plate and opened her soda. Bella ate slowly afterwards she handed out desserts and then pulled out the invites handing one to each of the girls and then to the Cullens. Alice had taken the seat next to Bella. Bella had been told that the floor plans of the house she was paid to have built was done the work had started at Christmas of the year before. It had to be cleared it had started in the summer of the previous year the tree's have been sold for a 3/4's the average price.

Bella was called to the office the principal told her that she was registered as a Junior yet she was 14 Bella pulled out her test scores from her sophomore year and her transcript from her school in Phoenix where she had previously been going. Bella waited as he made a call and then let her leave. Bella grabbed a soda from her trunk before heading to the art class with Emmett following her. The teacher gave them a free period for the day but they were told to draw quietly.

Bella started drawing she drew the town house she has paid to be built after the bell rang Bella went out to her car and sat Emmett got in with her while Benjamin and Jasper went hunting on foot. Bella got her was listening to her falling in love playlist when Jasper and Benjamin got back they sat in the grass Bella sighed and said " _I have not really made a choice but I am leaning towards Emmett but I figure we can date and then whoever makes the best deterrent for the boys at school. I am going out of town immediately after school so Emmett you'll need to catch a ride with the family. I will be back at 7:30 unless I get a flat then I'll call_ ".

Bella had to sit out during P.E. because of her hand and wrist afterwards Bella headed to the car and waited she left after kissing Emmett Jasper and Benjamin. Bella shopped in forks and then went to port Angeles and shopped getting all of her stuff she needed for her birthday she went to the town house and dropped everything off. Bella drove to the house on OLD SMITH RD.

The town house was on OLD SMITHSON RD. Bella's was the only house on road the property was a 1 mile by 1 mile square. She had Forrest at the back of the property their was a stable in the back the pools and the back of the property was blocked with a large fence. The pool had an alcove with lockers that was connected to the changing room. Bella had paid used the money from the wood to pay for some of the stuff. The wood had been sold to the mill and had netted her 500K because their was close to 100K trees. Bella went to the house and found her kids ready for bed.

Bella put them in bed at 8:30PM and then showered herself. Bella was in the bedroom reading on her chair when Emmett Jasper and Carlisle came in each was carrying the journal Bella had let them look thru. They set the journals down on the table next to her Bella put her book down and headed to the office putting them back where they belonged she went back up to her room. Bella sat and opened her Wiccan Pagan Book again and finished the chapter. Bella had prayed with the kids before they went to bed and then she had went to her room and read the book that was all the stuff about the church.

Bella put the book down and got into bed Bella was pulled on to Emmett chest while Carlisle sat in the chair she had just been sitting in. Bella was asleep in a few minutes she woke up at 5:30AM and showered changing her hair Bella put it up and then wrapped her hair into a ballet bun. Bella put on the pink head cap and pulled up the hood over it. Bella put on the long black skirt and the green tank top putting on the burgundy cardigan then the black blazer. Bella put on the her watch and her jewelry walking to the kids room she woke them and dressed them putting on her daughters cap and hood and dressing her in jeans and a top with a jacket and ballet flats.

Monroe fought a little so Bella thumped his but as she put on his jeans and long sleeve top. Bella grabbed her books off the table as they walked down stairs. Everyone stopped talking as she entered the kitchen Bella smiled at Emmett and they all stood shocked as they saw her teeth. " _Yes I have braces and yes those are fangs. The hood is for modesty Any other questions for me_ ". Bella smacked Lexa's hand when she tried to pull off the hood. " _Leave it you remember what I told you it means to wear them Thursday is the day of Modesty. It's meant to respect the gods and Goddesses. So stop messing with it Lexa you have to get used to wearing it, it's been decreed by the church_ ".

Bella went to the bathroom and when she came back she stopped at the door seeing that Lexa had pulled off the hood and had thrown it on the floor Bella snatched it up grabbing Lexa she took her up stairs. Bella spanked Lexa and then put the hood back on her and told her " _if it is removed again you will be punished. I am not playing around Lexa it is is a disrespect to the gods and Goddesses your mommies good girl aren't you you wanna make mommie happy don't you_ ".

Bella finished putting the hood back on and carried Lexa down stairs Bella put her stuff in the trunk of the Lamborghini as Lexa ate and Rosalie and Esme cleaned up the kids afterwards. Bella walked her kids to the Mercedes and gave them each a kiss and then turned to Esme " _ **Alexandria**_ _is not to remove her head covering it's blaspheme if she does and it's a dishonor to me_ ". Bella thanked Esme as she went and grabbed her stuff tossing the keys at Emmett and saying " _you drive Emmett_ ". Bell got in the passengers seat as they headed to the school they got out and Bella's arm was grabbed my Jasper.

Emmett and Benjamin went to Rosalie's Corvette to talk to Demetri about something leaving her and Jasper alone on the passengers side of the Lamborghini. Bella looked at Jasper who pulled her against him and kissed her Bella's eyes went wide Bella responded with out thought as he probed her lips.

Bella came back to herself and shoved at Jasper. " _Jasper what are you doing? I'm in observance of my religion and that is not okay in my religion we are not married. AH Shut it there is no marriage in this period and so we are not married in the eyes of my gods and goddesses and kissing me on a day of observance is a dishonor to the temple. Speaking of I have to go to the temple after class and pray_ ".

Jasper sighed and nodded saying " _You 2 can come back over here now_." Emmett and Benjamin came back over as they walked to class Bella sat down and was drawing when the teacher started walking around the class taking attendance the teacher looked at Bella and said " _Remove the hood Ms. Swan they aren't allowed at the school and definitely not in my class_ ".

Bella looked the teacher in the eye saying " _No can do Mr. Blake it's a religious thing and I can't take it off or I will be dishonored_ ". Bella looked at him waiting for him to speak to her again as he took a breath staring her down. Bella said " _My faith means more to me than any other thing in all my life. I gave my life to my religion as a supplicant_ ". Bella wet her lips watching the teacher.

" _And exactly what religion is it that you are representing in your dress because it is not clear to me what are you and I won't ask you to remove the hood again it is against school policy_ ". Mr. Blake said as he walked behind her and up the aisle to the front. Bella pulled out her bible and the other book that was to her religion and handed them to the teacher who told everyone to sit quietly for the rest of class Bella was asked to stand in the front of the class while the teacher read the book of the Holy Order of Wiccan Pagan he handed it back 10 minutes before class ended. Bella packed up her bags and waited for the bell to ring for them to go to their next class when the bell rang Bella went to the car to get a drink from the ice chest. Bella wasn't supposed to eat while the sun was up.

Bella sat in her biology class and stayed quiet while the teacher talked about the science class. Bella talked to Emmett quietly while the teacher talked about the sciences. Bella cursed softly as the bell rang she went to her car and left campus going to the coffee shop she bought half a dozen iced coffee drinks and drove back to school. Bella gave one to Jessica and Lauren as well as Angela and Ben.

Bella sat gave the remaining coffee to Emmett who took a drink and spoke " _this is surprisingly very good whats in it, it tastes like chocolate and vanilla with a hint of cinnamon_ ".

Bella smiled as Jasper, Benjamin and Emmett sat with her in the grass Bella had a blanket out she sat on it with them as they sat in silence for a minute before Jasper asked " _So what is the church you are in if I might ask you, you didn't speak much on it . The teacher didn't seem to bother you after he read the book you handed him during English class. Our daughter was very upset after they you left the room also had this determination to make you happy_ ".

Bella smiled to herself softly before saying " _I am part of the Holy Order of the Wiccan Pagan's we are a peaceful Religion our priests and priestesses are powerful and Прочность or strength-strong. My faith practices the virtues of Честь, Прочность, правда meaning Honor, Strength and truth. The whole religion is about spirituality and being in tune with nature and the elements. The holy order believes Thursday's are the day of modesty and giving back to the community paying homage to the gods and goddesses in nature_ ". Bella smiled.

Jasper cocked his head to the side as Emmett spoke up " _Bella I miss your seeing your hair tho it so soft back when we were human we were Catholics. We were married in the church we met at_ ". Bella smiled at Emmett touching his arm looking him in the eye.

Jasper looked at Bella and smiled and then spoke " _My darlin when you were with me in Texas you were a catholic we married in the church with all our family their_ ". Jasper touched Bella as the bell rang.

Bella got up the guys put away the blanket as Bella went to her music class and sat the teacher handed out music for everyone. Bella looked at her watch as she sat in the first violins seat with Jasper beside her with Emmett behind her as Benjamin sat next to Emmett. Everyone was told to take the music home and practice it for the fundraiser. Bella listened was finally glad when the class was over Bella left campus with Emmett Getting some food she set up the table up and her friends came and sat down at the table with her. Bella sighed as she sat down sipping her chocolate strawberry milkshake.

Bella started turning her wedding ring in her lap under the table as everyone started eating. Bella didn't eat as she sipped her milkshake Emmett grabbed Bella's hand and stopped her from turning her ring inspecting the ring and saying " _You still wear this ring I gave you this ring when we got engaged._ ".

Bella looked down at her hand not saying anything as Emmett showed Jasper the ring that she wore on her finger Jasper looked at the ring and smiled. Bella sighed and was glad when the school day ended and she got into the car and they headed home with Emmett in the drivers seat. Bella got out and found Tia sitting with the twins as they watch TV Bella took Alexandria to her room and removed her hood kissing her head and telling her to go play or watch TV while they made dinner.

Bella sighed and went to the bathroom when she came out Bella went to the Kitchen and looked at the time sitting at the counter Bella pulled out her cook book and started writing. Bella wrote until it was dark Bella started cooking and then put the kids plates together and had Esme and Rosalie feed the kids before plating her food. Bella sat at the counter and ate her meal quietly Bella was to hungry to talk she scarfed down the food and then washed the dishes. Bella grabbed a crate and filled it with jars of herbs, ingredients and candles, as well as matches and the tapers.

Bella also grabbed a cauldron stand, a cauldron with handle an lid, pestles and mortars, charcoal pucks, charcoal brazer, and a jug of distilled water. She threw a incense bowl, incense, Athame, crystals, a mirror and tray. Bella walked up stairs with the chest and walked to her Witches room were she kept her altar and her Book of Shadows and the desk were she wrote the spells. Bella opened the spell book and then set up the table in the middle of the room putting the clothe over the table setting up the candles on the table in the shape of the pentagram.

Bella put the cauldron, the stand and brazer in the middle of the table. Bella put the Athame, the incense and the herbs jars on the table. Bella set up the book stand on the second table and then went to her closet taking off the scarf and then removing the hair cap. Bella folded the scarf up and then put them in the small trunk with all of the other scarves and caps. Bella ran her hands thru her hair and removed her clothing putting on a short dark grey plaid skirt, thin belt, matching lingerie, a grey tank top, oxford heels and stocking and a garter belt.

Bella looked at herself in the vanity mirror as she finished applying her natural looking make up. Bella got up and looked at her familiar Maddi who stood and Bella opened the door and Maddi walked into the bedroom Bella walked to the altar room and locked all of the locks. Bella light the candles counter clockwise and then lit the charcoal in the Brazier Bella poured distilled water in cauldron. Bella opened the ingredient bowls and filled them placing them on the right side table with the Athame, the Pestle and Mortar. Bella added herbs to each of the bowls before adding a bit of ingredients to the now boiling cauldron one at a time after first grinding them. Bella stirred the cauldron slowly and then cut her finger and dripped the blood yelping when the cauldron emitted flash and a large puff of smoke.

Bella yelped when their was a knocking on the door Bella cleared her throat " _Just a moment_ ". Bella put more powder in the cauldron and stirred it before taking a taper and lighting it lowering it into the cauldron and then sprinkling dirt into the cauldron lastly Bella dropped a rose petal into the cauldron as it puffed smoke their was a banging on the door causing Bella to Yelp when the door flew open. Bella looked at Emmett and the others before saying " _You should all go hunting except you Emmett_ ".

Bella watched as everyone left putting the lid on the cauldron and then put the lid on the brazier and then left the room fixing the door and then closing it locking the door Bella walked back into her large bedroom going downstairs Bella picked up her children taking them to the bathroom she bathed and dressed them putting first her son and then her daughter in their beds covering them. Bella walked into her closet Bella showered and then dried hair and herself Bella and then dressed in a knee length dressing gown walking into the bedroom with a smile getting onto the bed.

Bella tossed Emmett a tied together bundle which had sleep pants, a long sleeve silk button down shirt, soft socks, loafers, boxers of silk and a thick gold chain necklace with he wedding band on it and a matching bracelet. Bella watched him go to the bathroom in the hallway and he came back his hair wet and he was dressed in clothing his clothing was dry he wore his wedding band on his left hand and the bracelet was also on his left. Bella smiled at Emmett as he joined her on the bed Emmett kissed Bella as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

Bella felt Emmett wrap an arm around her waist as he moved her back towards the head of the bed with her on his lap. Bella moaned as Emmett pushed up her night gown and pulled her tight against his body as he flipped them over and kissed her pushing her night gown up around her waist cupping the outside of her thigh. Emmett kissed her lips cupping the back of her head Emmett Pulled Bella's underwear off as Bella removed Emmett's shirt and kissed down to her neck. Bella moaned as she felt Emmett doing something with his hand as she felt a pressure down between her legs.

" _Emmett_ ". Bella gasped as Emmett pushed himself into her. Bella arched up and moaned as she felt Emmett fill her completely with his large member as he slowly began fucking her Bella cried out as she came several times with Emmett Bella got out of the bed and went to the bathroom were Emmett had showered Bella yelped when Emmett joined her in the rain shower he washed her hair and then her body and then he washed himself. Bella hadn't gone back in time to the 1650's yet so she know knew what was going to happen and how to change it and make it better for her.

Bella would have the old diary still but the events would be changed slightly as she changed her actions and the old journal of the past would survive to tell her what she had changed to try and remove the stain from her past. Bella felt Emmett wash the blood from her thighs and then grabbed the towels wrapping her in one he dried her hair before drying himself carrying Bella to the bedroom he handed her a black thick silk night gown and redressed himself laying Bella over him they went to sleep in the bed and laid their running his fingers thru her hair lovingly as he smiled at her.

Bella was laying over Emmett who woke her up at 6 Bella flew out of bed and quickly got dressed and went to find her children in their room but found that they were not their she ran downstairs and found them fed and washed and ready for the day Bella ate fruit she washed her dishes and grabbed her stuff from her bedroom Carlisle kissed her and then left for work. Bella got into the Lamborghini as Emmett got in the passengers seat and he drove to school the day was very boring as she was not watching the teacher she was reading the journal from the 1100 B.C.'s and went on into the 800 A.D.'s it was written in Arcadian it had long died out and only some scholars and members of Bella's family still spoke that language with all of the frequency of speaking to any degree of daily use to her and her ancestors.

Bella would teach Emmett first and then she would try to teach Carlisle next then she would teach work on Jasper and then Benjamin would be taught to read and write the language. Bella gave Jasper and Emmett a copy of the legend of the Arcadian Language. Bella told them to memorize the pages so they could communicate. Bella was reading the journal when the teacher called on her telling her that if she found what she was reading then she could read it to the class. Bella opened the journal to the middle of the book and then turned pages until she found a good entry to read.

" _Ach Mouc delicy mea der 1100 werth hodnic oclo geu het noctorme delicy meck et fornes het arc melsis hotemp mec norgidic_ ". Bella read in Arcadian and frowned when she was stopped.

" _Stop miss Swan read in English_ ". Mr. Braxman said to her " _and I'll expect you to prove that it says what you are reading to the class for this to not get you in trouble_ ". Bella frowned but said nothing.

Bella copied the page in Arcadian and translated it and then read the journal page aloud to the class from her memory of Arcadian. " _ **The day is the middle of the week it is 1100B.C. and the sun shines with intensity that has us all praying it will stop. My sons, my husband and I are all on the road with our tents to to pay our taxes. We travel to the town of Nazareth my sons are not old enough to marry yet but it will not be long to the day comes to have them Marry**_." Bella adjusted her gloves and then sighed as she closed the book and sat back in her seat after showing the teacher the certificate of authenticity that had been issued by a true historian of the times.

Bella had had it carbon tested and was taking a bunch of items to the Jeffersonian during Christmas it was going to be an interesting to see what they say about the artifacts that belonged to her family and meant something to her whole family. Bella was glad when lunch came around she had the guys set up the table after putting out the blanket and then grabbing her ice chest Bella sat on the blanket in the Japanese chair with her knees bent and her feet under the chair. Bella put food on her plate and set it int front of her with a cold soda. Bella pulled out her 8"X6" thick spell book and opened it on her lap flipping thru until she found the spell she wanted to use.

Bella froze time and held the book open on her lap and pulling out the Brazier and filling it with some Straw and Kindling and then topping it with Rosemary, St. John's Wort, Chamomile, sage, Bay and Cinnamon. Bella lit the stuff in the bowl ans then put the lid on til it died down Bella cleared her throat.

Bella waited and then she pulled out the Athame from her bag before going on to speak.

" _**Hear now the Witches cry force unseen across the skies come to me I call you here**_

 _ **I call forth from space and time**_

 _ **matriarchs of the Darren line from all space and time**_

 _ **Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Friends**_

 _ **our family's spirit without end**_

 _ **To gather now in this sacred place**_

 _ **I call upon the ancestors**_

 _ **Penelope, Christine**_

 _ **Patricia, Melinda...**_

 _ **Astrid, Isabella,**_

 _ **Helena, Grace**_

 _ **Laura and Prudence**_

 _ **Piper, Phoebe and Paige.**_

 _ **I call upon the gift of reproduction let me control the right**_

 _ **I call upon the witches rise course unseen across**_

 _ **The skies come to me I summon thee cross now the great**_

 _ **Divide come to me I summon thee**_

 _ **I call upon the ancestors of the Warren line**_

 _ **Across all of space and time**_

 _ **Matriarchs of the warren line**_

 _ **Melinda, Christine,**_

 _ **Mary, Elizabeth,**_

 _ **Anne, Katherine**_

 _ **Margret and Brianne,**_

 _ **Elise, Phoebe, Sabrina and Isabelle".**_

Bella cut the tip of her finger and dripped the blood into the bowl and watched as it made a large poof of smoke before letting off a bang and then she flinched before quickly putting away her stuff.


	7. TIMING

Bella unfroze everything and listened to her friends talking Bella was glad when they school day ended the next week was boring Bella got off her cast on Sunday and was forced to wear a brace that covered her knuckles and around her fingers. Bella had to wear the brace until the Thursday before her birthday Bella got peoples sizes and put together grab bags she was having a weekend long party with her friends she had rooms set up for every person they rooms were set up for two persons. Bella only ever wanted the party to be entertaining to everyone so she went to lengths to make the house on old smith road welcoming Bella had moved her stuff into the house the fourth floor was set up her things each of the mens bedrooms was on the same floor the girls were on the second floor from the main floor.

Bella had a few chaperon's at the pool party their were 5 big gazebo's pushed together with a large Plexiglas front fridge at the end filled to the brim with drinks the gazebo's had two rows of tables filled with food from the kitchen and what not. Bella had three cakes and bunches of plates of chocolate covered fruits. Bella had things set up at 10:30AM the house was clean and the bedrooms were ready just like the rest of the house. Bella was glad when people started arriving the pool had been cleaned and readied three days before the party. The twins were dressed in their swimsuits Bella was running around when she found that Rosalie and Esme were both pregnant. Bella took them to her office and then found out that they were ready to give birth they sat on the hospital bed that was set up their.

Bella helped Rosalie who was first to have her water break Rosalie gave birth to twin sons she named **Henry** and **Gregor** they had dark blonde hair like their mother with green eyes they were 8 lbs. Each they were 16in. long their heart beats were fast and fluttery. Bella wrapped the babies after diapering them and handing them to Rosalie who cooed over them and touched their hair lovingly. Demetri brought the pram forward and Rosalie set them in the in the pram bassinets. Gregory and Demetri both left when they came back they had two diaper pages each Gregory brought Esme's pram and the car seats for them so they could take them home later on Sunday night and then take them home with them to the Cullen's house they would have to try to find something to tell their teachers.

Esme gave birth to a son and twin daughters they were 6 lbs. each Bella washed them and handed them to Esme who named them **Gregory** , **Miranda** and **Sarah**. Bella wrapped them and then she put them in their pram after diapering them and her and Rosalie dressed the babies in onesie pajamas and swaddled them Bella watched as Esme put the babies in the pram and had the men carry them to the first floor as soon as everyone was swimming in the pool already Esme and Rosalie sat in one gazebo with their mates as they sat with their children in the shade watching everyone.

Bella got into the pool and Emmett suggested they play chicken Bella was faced with Jessica who grabbed her top and tugged making Bella yelp and grab it covering her self Bella quickly redid her top and was unseated by Jessica Bella sputtered and then sat on the side of the pool and rung her hair out and then got up to eat something Bella found that she was starving so she ate and then she sat in a gazebo Bella got back into the pool after a bit and her and Emmett challenged Angela and Ben and won when she faced Jessica again she let herself fall off instead of Jessica playing dirty Bella jumped on Emmett's back she leaned in and whispered in his ear " _I'm Pregnant_ ". Before getting out and going to sit under one of the umbrella Emmett came over and sat next to her. They spoke she looked up when someone came over and Bella looked at them and sighed looking at Emmett quietly.

Mike asked Bella if she would walk with him so she got up and walked with him around the pool as he asked her if she would ever think about dumping Emmett and dating him Bella huffed and pushed Mike into the pool and walked back to Emmett who went and brought her a plate of food and kissed her before sitting beside her Bella ate for a minute before Emmett got up and brought her a drink. Bella sat at the table in the shade picking at her plate of food eating and drinking after the sun when down they all went in the house and showered and dressed in normal clothes that Bella had provided everyone so they had something to wear the kitchen staff worked in shifts to make food for at anytime that someone was hungry she even had staff that cared for everything on the property.

Bella had five outfits in each of the bags on the end of each bed the carry on and suitcase had tops, pants, underwear and bra's,a purse, shoes, makeup, makeup bag , brush, combs, blow dryer, hair ties, shampoo and conditioner, towels, wash clothes, jewelry, belts, socks, blazers and two leather jackets. The guys bags excluded the make up and other girly stuff but both bags included shaving cream and a pack of razors, a wallet, cellphone case and wireless handset and as well as laptop, tablet and a case for each and iPod with wireless headphones. Bella had ordered everything be sent to the house on OLD SMITHSON RD., so the week before her party she could put the bags together.

Bella found that her friends wanted to play Spin the Bottle Bella had started the interesting game and landed on Emmett she kissed him while doing the seven minutes of heaven in the closet she wound up almost having sex with him afterwards they played truth or dare Jessica chose her and dared her to kiss Jasper in seven minutes in heaven while they watched Emmett pulled Jasper off of her and hit him they acted as if they were angry fighting after that they sat down Bella gave Emmett and Jasper ice packs as the bruises appeared thanks to Bella's glamouring each of them with her magic.

Bella and everyone went to bed Bella was in bed with Emmett after everyone was in bed Bella heard a disturbance downstairs and she got up and ran downstairs sliding into the second story hallway and skidding and falling on her ass. Bella huffed and got up yelling for everyone to stop talking which made everyone look at her. Bella was wearing a calf length white night gown with a thick white old fashioned robe over it. Bella looked at each of the people and asked what was the commotion about.

Bella sighed as everyone talked and then they went back to their rooms and went to bed Bella went back to her room and then got in bed Emmett rolled them over and pushed up Bella's night gown to her waist and entering her untying the lacing on the front of her night gown pushing the edges open to reveal her breasts. Bella moaned as Emmett filled her and made her arch as Emmett fucked her until she had come a few times and then he came before he collapsed on top of her and rolled onto his side pulling her against his chest kissing her neck and shoulders.

Bella sighed as she relaxed. Bella fell asleep waking up at 7AM getting up Bella dressed the twins and then took them to the living room she had them in their seats she let Jasper feed the twins breakfast while she ate with her friends and Emmett sat beside her Jasper looked like he had a black eye. Emmett had a black eye as well thanks to the fight they had had everyone went swimming and hung out Bella was pulled onto Emmett lap as she ran past him around the pool.

Bella laughed and relaxed against Emmett after everyone left found that things were great Bella went thru her classes like normal having been born in 1988 she was ahead of her class in almost everything to do with her age. Bella was 15 and was ahead of her classmates who would graduate in 2005 a year after she had graduated in the winter a week before Christmas break started on the 15th of December of 2004 because Bella was far smarter than almost every person she knew.

Bella would graduate on December 12th. Bella was glad when Christmas finally rolled around they flew to Maryland were Bella rented a 5 bedroom house it was 3 stories the master suite was on the top floor with a nursery, two large walk-in closets, a large master bedroom with en-suite master bath with rain shower. The Master suite also had an office and library in one, a second Bedroom with a deluxe large king sized bed unlike the master bedroom that had a queen bed. Bella ad the guys in the second bedroom and the kids were in the nursery which had two beds one made of Navy blue and the other was pink each had comforters and two smaller decorative pillows on each.

Bella found had a crib set on her side of the bed the second master bedroom walk-in closet was filled with Christmas gifts she had bought and had wrapped them before packing them to be shipped with them. Bella went to the Jeffersonian and paced impatiently as she waited for them to finish when they had they asked her were she had gotten the books and statues from they were priceless artifacts of history and should be invested in a museum Bella looked at them and said " _You are quiet crazy if you think that I will hand over the history of my family that goes back much farther than what little I brought to you to observe in the crate I brought my family extends back to the first Egyptian King and his Queen their was a troublesome deviation in the history as to the family before that. But I have been most happy with the family I was given I am descended of Kings and Queens of the past it is history_ ".

Bella packed everything carefully with using her silk lined and cotton gloves that she used for all of her handling of the artifacts of her family. Bella went to her room and pulled off her long black Burberry trench coat hanging it up she took off her shoes and then she adjusted her black skirt tucking in her black shirt again she stood and removed her stockings as she then walked barefoot into the living room were everyone was sitting Esme and Rosalie were nursing their children. Bella looked at them and saw that she was almost exactly like her children they were symbiotic.

Bella decided let them stay like that until the babies were 4 years old and they were no longer breast feeding and were basically fully out of diapers. Bella had the house until the 5th of January Bella had rented the house from a service for $2'000 for the 6 weeks and $5'000 as a security deposit in case the house had to be repaired. Bella had packed a Ball Gowns for the Gala. They had been in Maryland since the 16th and the party was in the 20th it was a charity event and auction to benefit the public works like the schools to pay for lunches for under privileged. They also gave to the homeless and the needy families. Bella donated all of the money that was supposed to go to her taxes to something that was a better cause than paying the government which didn't deserve the money.

Bella was in her room later that day Bella's water broke while she was brushing her hair she was dressed in a thin night gown she put the suction cup foot holds in the sides of the tub and the seat with the cushioned back and a seat. Bella turned on the water filtering and heating. Bella groaned when the first contraction came in force. The next contraction was 45 minutes later Bella sat on the seat out of the water with her feet against the foot rests. Bella yelped when the door opened and Emmett and Carlisle came into the bathroom they looked at her Emmett disappeared and then came back.

Bella gasped as Emmett got in the tub and Carlisle told him how to measure to see how far dilated she was Emmett told Carlisle she was at 7cm. Bella leaned back as another contraction wracked her body Carlisle told Bella to get in the water leaning back against the cushion. Carlisle sat on the bench he ran his fingers through her hair as he out his feet in the water on either side of her.

Bella groaned as the pain came again the contractions were 20 minutes between the contractions that made Bella clamp on the contractions. Bella was dilated to 9 the contractions were 5 minutes apart they were painful Bella was holding Carlisle and Jaspers hands Benjamin had gone hunting with a few of the others including Tia. Jasper wiped Bella's forehead with a clothe while Emmett sat in the water between her legs with her night gown up around her stomach. Emmett adjusted the foot rests and then placed Bella's feet back on the rests in the large tub that was free standing.

Bella groaned loudly as the contractions were a minute apart as Emmett had Esme and Rosalie ready to measure weigh and clean up the baby. Bella cried out when Carlisle told her to push Emmett caught the baby and then handed it to Rosalie who held the child Emmett left the umbilical cord attached to let the last of the blood disperse as Bella felt the need to push again and did so as Emmett coached her Bella relaxed as the baby slid from her body taking the baby he handed it to Esme. Emmett clamped the cords while Jasper took Carlisle's spot petting her hair as wiped her brow. Bella moaned as Emmett gathered the after birth and then Esme went and disposed of it in the incinerator.

Bella healed herself as Emmett got out of the tub and Bella healed the babies so they wouldn't need to worry about the belly buttons and possible infection. Jasper handed Bella a clean night gown with a robe and underwear they handed her a robe Emmett carried the twin bassinets to the window seat putting them in the play pen. Bella sat on the window seat resting her back against the wall looking out the window before getting up and moving to the bed getting on to the Queen pillow top bed with hard wood frame. Emmett brought her the twins sitting behind her they had Esme and Rosalie take some pictures of the two of them in different positions. Bella had the twins brought in.

Bella smiled and said " _Meet_ _ **Michelangelo**_ _**Emmett McCarty**_ _and_ _ **Isabelle Charlize McCarty**_ _these are your brother and sister sit so I can get pictures_ ". Bella grabbed the photograph album from the top of the nightstand drawer handing Michel to Emmett she opened the book on her lap before handing it to Jasper putting Alexandria between her legs she put Isabelle in her arms with Monroe one her leg next to Lexa and taking back Michelangelo having Emmett change places with the other men. Bella asked the the twins to go get ready for bed Esme helped them and Bella gave them each a kiss before Esme put them in bed. Bella placed the babies in the bedside co-sleeper.

Bella changed their diapers and then swaddled them and put their hats on Michelangelo and Isabelle with matching mittens and socks each. The twins were wearing one piece pajamas that matched their caps, mittens and booties. Bella had put Michelangelo in Green and black stripes and Isabelle in Dark Pink and Black stripes the blankets actually matched the pajamas they were wearing. Bella smiled and looked up as Jasper shewed everyone out of the room and then sat on the bed in front of Bella with the album he had looked thru the pictures and asked her a questions.

Bella had ordered hard suitcases two sets of of each color suitcase and clothing and accessories. One of the suitcases had shrunken shoe boxes that would unshrink when removed. Bella had even included jewelry the other smaller suitcase. The suitcase sets had 2 extra large suitcases, 2 large suitcases, 2 medium large suitcases, 2 medium suitcases, 2 small medium suitcases, 2 small suitcases, 2 carry on's a gym bag and a laptop bag and a dress bag with everything they would need for the Gala they would be attending at the PLAZA hotel. The hotel was filled with people who were attending the party.

Bella watched as Jasper left taking the photograph album with him to the office that Bella had set up for him it was decent sized. Carlisle shewed every one out of the room so he could be alone with her and they sat quietly for a moment. Carlisle watched as Bella went at sat at the window seat and looked out over the landscape. They were going to New York on the 20th of December and stay for three days Bella was going to go shopping and then she was going to go hand out homeless gift packs all over the different cities in the New York-Manhattan area's. Bella sat and then Carlisle pulled her on to his lap straddling his lap as she nuzzled the crook of his neck playfully purring and moaning.

Bella felt Carlisle pulling up her night gown Bella ripped Carlisle's shirt open the snap buttons came apart easily Bella ran her hands down Carlisle's chest and then reached down between them and undid Carlisle's trousers kissing him she sank down on his member and dropped her head back and sighed as Carlisle grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down on his member. Carlisle carried Bella to the bed and laid down with her and on the bed and Bella put her fingers thru his hair and moaned Bella wrapped her legs around his and let her head fall back on the pillow her eyes rolling back.

Bella fell asleep after with Carlisle beside her and when she woke up Carlisle was laying their with her. Bella got out of bed and went to the bathroom and went pee she looked down at her self and yelped Bella looked pregnant she doubled over when she felt the first contraction Bela called Carlisle who came into the bathroom Bella shuffled to the tub while Carlisle called Emmett and Benjamin who lifted her into the tub after they filled it with water Carlisle crouched in the tub while Emmett and Jasper held her hands Bella couldn't control the pain she felt. Bella couldn't help she cried as the pain caused her eyes to water and the she was in labor for 9 hours she felt Emmett and Jasper they held her and Esme came into the room and dabbed her forehead with a cool wet clothe Bella finally gave birth to a little boy and then she produced a girl. They were both beautiful Bella was crying as Carlisle handed her the babies one at a time they were beautiful they made her smile as she sat in the tub for a little longer.

Carlisle and the men cleaned up and they took the twins and weighed them. Bella sat on the bed placing the twins in the co-sleeper. Bella touched the place at the end of each baby and said " _ **Michelangelo Emmett McCarty**_ _,_ _ **Isabelle Charlize McCarty**_ _,_ _ **Ezekiel Uriel Cullen**_ _And_ _ **Catherine Anne Cullen**_ _the named I figured you could wait until Christmas day to get the birth certificates that say they were born on Christmas at home or what ever_ ". Bella looked at them and smiled as Benjamin sat in front of her with a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

Carlisle looked at her and said " _I like their names they are different and set them apart from all of the other children what do you think Emmett?_ " Bella watched the men looking at each other.

Emmett looked at Bella and then looked at his children and nodded saying " _The names give them something to put them apart from the others at their schools when they get older I figured we could home school them after Preschool and Kindergarten whenever we move that way we don't put them behind in class and in their milestones they grow up_ ". Bella nodded as everyone left the room going to their rooms and showering hanging out in their rooms Bella sat on the bed with Benjamin watching her he got up and closed the door before joining her back on the bed. Bella was surprised when Benjamin picked her up and pulled her against him as she laid with Benjamin behind her.

Benjamin pinned her hands to the bed with one hand he pulled up her nightgown in the back and slide himself inside of her with no warning making Bella moan in absolute bliss with pleasure as Benjamin made Bella feel complete. Bella fell asleep against Benjamin Bella got up the next morning she got into the bath to relax the pain in her back and stomach. Bella gasped and grabbed for something to hold on to her eyes widened when she grabbed a hand. Bella saw Jasper, Emmett, Benjamin and Carlisle they helped Bella knew that some how in under 36 hours she had given birth to three sets of twins.

Bella healed as she slowly got out of the tub walking to the bedroom she sat cross legged on the bed and started meditating while she listened the witch chatter about the winter solstice. Bella looked at the children and said " _ **Michelangelo Emmett McCarty**_ _,_ _ **Isabelle Charlize McCarty**_ ". Bella pointed to each baby " _ **Ezekiel Uriel Cullen**_ _,_ _ **Catherine Anne Cullen**_ _,_ _ **Judah Isaac Muhammad**_ _and_ _ **Levi Reuben Muhammad.**_ _I figured they should have names that were popular in the time lines that you were born into I need someone to get the kids dressed_ ".

Bella got up going in to the closet she pulled on some black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, lingerie, black blazer, black high heel boots, three strand diamond necklace, her wedding ring. Bella grabbed her purse and left the closet looking at the door as it opened and Jasper walked in telling her that " _Monroe and Alexandra are dressed and Carlisle put them in front of the TV we are waiting for you to come down stairs so we can find out whats going on_ ". Bella nodded and grabbed a few things shoving them in her bag. Bella cast a spell and made all of the furniture disappear from the upstairs rooms.

Bella walked downstairs and then have Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle move the cars in front of the house with the car seats. The three SUV's were stretched the third had a full rear facing seat with a separating partition behind the seat . The second one had front and two full rear facing seats with a separating partition behind the seat. The first one had seats facing each other in the back of the SUV facing each window with a small table that had built in cup holders.

The 2nd and 3rd SUV's were filled with the suitcases in the back Bella looked at the twins picking them up she put them in their car seats and had Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Benjamin put the kids in the car with the heater on. Bella got into the SVU behind her Lamborghini and sat in the back with her favorite people her son Michelangelo and daughter Isabelle they were on either side of her. Bella told Jasper to pull over at the next rest stop getting out she went into the forest and said the spell to replicate her self Bella looked at the replica's that appeared. Bella looked at them they were wearing the same thing as her except they wore different colored shirts in the same style Bella wore.

Bella stood and her doppelgangers dusted themselves off and adjusted their hair like her as she walked towards the cars Bella flipped her hair as she got to the car where everyone was watching her. Bella watched as the trunk was popped and one of the suitcases was removed when her Dopple's left the SUV they now wore different clothing from her suitcase which was filled full of different items from her wardrobe of things that she traveled with when she went about her business traveling about all the time she found herself moving around the country when school was out.

The 1st doppelganger wore a very short black pleated skirt with a sky blue belly shirt. Her 2nd wore a long sun dress, the 3rd wore blue jeans, cowboy boots, leather jacket and plaid shirt, the 4th wore a satin lined jacket, high waist skirt, white button down shirt, heels and stockings, the 5th wore leather pants a fuchsia tank with a leather jacket and high heels. Bella got into the car and changed into a short pleated skirt with stockings, a garter belt, a Fuchsia belly shirt, a black blazer, oxford stiletto heels. Bella had them drive until they reached the Denny's were they stopped for breakfast. Bella had each man carry 2 car seats. They waited and when the hostess came back Bella said they needed the party room.

After seating everyone Bella asked the women to do three different tabs to make it easier. Bella ordered coffee, coca cola, Apple juice and water. Bella put the kids in the travel high chairs and ordered them kids sample plates with Grilled Cheese, Quesadilla, Mac 'N' Cheese and Veggie sticks. Bella also ordered three Appetizer plates with Mozzarella Sticks, Jalapeno's Poppers, Quesadilla's, Garlic Fries, Pretzel Bites and Hush Puppies. Bella waited for the waitress to come back and ordered off the lunch menu while the waitress took the orders and then left the party room where they were sitting.

Bella fed and changed the twins clothing they had gown 5 inches in the last hour Bella was going to keep an eye on them. Bella was sitting between Jasper and Monroe Carlisle was holding a swaddled sleeping Ezekiel, Ezekiel had his finger around Carlisle's as he sat between 2 of Bella's Dopple's as they spoke quietly about things. Afterwards Bella asked for doggy bags and ordered three more Appetizer plates and ordered the kids two appetizer plates to go she had Jasper take the bag after the kids were put in the car. Bella told her cowgirl to wait she was going to ride in the Lamborghini.

Bella asked were the nearest Arcon gas station was before pulling out her credit card and paying for the food she had ordered. Bella held her wallet and then she put her credit card back in her wallet after having the lady correct the ticket. Bella put $400 dollars on the counter taking her receipt and then left and got in the Lamborghini Bella got in the back seat with her Cowgirl Dopple getting on to the high way she made their way to the gas station. Bella had them pull in and Bella and the Dopple got out and Bella got gas for each car Before going inside after telling the men to fill the cars.

Bella got three 20lb. bags of ice from the stores cooler putting the bags in the cart, Bella grabbed several 12 packs of soda and then grabbed bags of chips and filled a box with candy bars and then they paid and they filled the ice chests in the back seat of the Lamborghini. Bella put soda's and Ice in the ice chests putting the double bagged box of candy on top of the ice chest behind the drivers seat. Bella smiled as she got into the seat and had to hold her nose as she tried to stifle the sneeze but failing. Bella huffed and then realized she was on the floor of the Lamborghini.

Bella huffed and stood up. Bella looked up and then realized she had wings Bella flew in front of Jaspers face as Jasper swatted at Bella started talking to Jasper zipping about in front of his face waving her hands until he stopped trying to swat her. Jasper said " _Emmett pull over_." Emmett pulled over and everyone followed pulling into a small vista area Emmett put the top down as Carlisle and Benjamin came over followed by Esme and Rosalie. Bella huffed and flew in front of her doppelgangers face and spoke to her Belle as she called herself told Emmett to turn on the radio Bella used her magic to tap into the car radio so she could communicate with them at the very least.

Bella spoke " _Jasper why were you swatting at me you could have hurt me_." Bella huffed floating over to a patch of fir trees and used her magic to make herself 5'2" tall so she could look normal they set up the picnic stuff while Bella changed and dressed the kids who now looked a year old. Bella had Carlisle give them check ups and found them in good health they had gotten most of their baby teeth. They set up to have a picnic with the kids and wait for a bit. Bella was glad when her wings receded so she could protect her secret. Bella was in unusual position she was dealing with things that most people didn't know about her work. Bella was not afraid of the Cullen's finding out about her secret she was powerful enough to put a block up around the memories until it was ready.

Bella had never really liked to keep secrets she was a brilliant woman and found her time was best spent working on her magic and or her inventions leading to the advancement of science. Bella had lived through to great plagues and fires that had changed the world. Bella had known for a very long time that she was cursed to live her lifetimes over and over until she found her calling in the life that she was meant to live.

Bella was not one to dally or be indecisive when it came to completing the mission she had been working as a covert for a long time separating herself from the people she worked for she kept her identity hidden by using fake papers and setting up accounts in that name. Bella kept herself a apartment in Florida over looking the coast it was on the top floor she had all her money in a account that the government couldn't go near for fear of angering sixteen different nations who used the same bank as her.

Bella was sitting on the ground she must have zoned out because Emmett shook her to get her attention back on the present and keep her in tune. Emmett seemed to know when she was going to zone out and let her mind wander around going her and their as she ate slowly it reminded her of Scotland 1500's.


	8. christmas and the spy

Bella found herself remembering Turkey and Scotland in the 1500's. Bella was called Princess AYSUN of Turkey. Her father called her Bella he had been born in Turkey and her mother was Scottish from the clan McDonnell she was the lairds daughter and had been taken when she was 15 by her father himself his name was Ra's Bella was 14 and not married yet her mother had failed to produce any more children and her father had refused to take more wives until he was certain she would never have a son for the continuance of the royal line of the Sultan's of the Turkish royalty.

 **Bella had four guards, Djin, Djem, Taltos and Jorah they were trained to stay alert and stay back unless needed. Bella and her ladies Anne, Khaliq, Djinna, Kanta, Charlotte, Hareen and Kareen, Shannon and Kenzie had all grown up with her their families were important men in turkey they were merchants with wives they had kidnapped from France, England, Scotland, and even as far as the principalities of Austria and Germany. Bella had a look a like so no one knew who the real princess was. The Sultan was had only one wife he had decided to be with only one woman when he met Bella's mother who had been kidnapped and brought to Turkey and was held until she finally agreed to marry him. Bella had been conceived when her mother was 16 years old.**

 **Bella grew up in the palace with her the ladies-in-waiting who were from families with multiple wives and daughters were the same age. The ladies-in-waiting were taken in to Bella's staff and were taught everything from homemaking skills and cleaning to writing, reading and numbers. Bella spoke Italian, Latin, Arabic, and English thanks to her mothers hiring a tutor to teach all of them. Bella had been nursed by her mother and had grown up protected from the outside world and she had four tasters and a host of private cooks and laundresses to take care her room. Bella had a horse when she was 12 she had learned to ride at age 6.**

 **Bella rode both side saddle and regular saddle Bella had a beautiful Black Arabian stud he was named Hermes because he was fast. Her father had bought him for her birthday he had taught her how to ride a regular saddle before teaching her to ride the side saddle with a dress on Bella started wearing English clothing when she young adopting the clothing style of her mothers country. Bella stitched all of her own handkerchiefs with patterns or borders.**

 **Bella had grown up with no sisters or brothers so she had her ladies to play with in her garden were their was an about top of the thigh high pool lined with white tiles the water came from the oasis that they got all of their fresh water from it was drinking water they stored the water in the a deep well that supplied all of the people who lived in the castle. Bella and her ladies were dressed in long sleeve while cotton gowns with light blue silk ribbons to tie the neck, waist and the tops of their forearms the sleeves were loose with an under sleeve. The dresses were silky fabric over cotton chemises with corsets without stockings underneath the girls had their shoes sitting on the fountain with their fans and handkerchiefs. Bella and her ladies had umbrella's to shade themselves while they were walking around the grounds with her ladies-in-waiting as they walked around the pool and the gardens they were Bella's favorite place to spend her time.**

 **Bella and her ladies-in-waiting went to the tent that was erected near the pool her staff had laid out strawberries, apples, grapes, peaches, nectarines, pomegranates, chocolate, cheese, nuts, cakes, raspberry tarts, mixed berry tarts, flat bread crackers, pita bread, plum jam, fig jam, apple butter and almond butter. They had fruity wine their was also water with lemon and a bit of sugar. Their was also chicken, beef, lamb and rabbit their were also potatoes, carrots cooked with rosemary sprigs and garlic crushed mixed in with the potatoes and the carrots that were cut into 4" sticks.**

 **Bella and her ladies-in-waiting ate the food that had been laid out for the the left overs would be fed to the children of the staff members or the homeless who congregated at the temple in town. The local Oman saw to the food that would spoil if it wasn't eaten within 12 hours of cooked so that it was being distributed to the poor and homeless. Bella also had them include some food that would otherwise spoil and just be thrown out to be destroyed their was also a few coins in the bags to help out. Bella saved up all of her old blankets and they were given to the people they could be made into clothes for those who need it to get by the winter and the summers with the changes that happened.**

 **Bella and her ladies-in-waiting cleared up a bit stacking the empty trays of food. Bella was careful not to cut herself as they put all the silver wear on one of the empty before going back into the pool they splashed in the water splashing each other laughing and running around in the water they laughed happily. Bella was not paying attention to her surrounding and while they were all drying off they were all grabbed and were forced into a a trail of caravans that locked from the outside. Bella's guards were knocked out and then loaded in with them. They were given water and when they woke up again it was getting dark they looked out the windows trying to find out were they were at.**

 **Bella was unable to find where they were at they had been on the road for a long time it seemed like Bella wondered if her father and mother were looking for her. When they stopped for the night the men roughly dragged all of Bella's ladies out of the caravan they were in. The ladies were thrown to the ground and Bella and Khaliq were forced to listen as her ladies were attacked by the men. Bella covered her ears to try and drown out the crying. Bella was laying in the back of the carriage after what seemed like hours the ladies were finally shoved back into the carriage it had a bed that took up most of the back of the carriage that they were in the caravan that followed was equipped to go over the long distances all of the dozen caravan wagons were filled with rations and water.**

 **Bella had her trunks and her father had arranged her wedding dowry from the time she was born and her ladies-in-waiting's trunks. The men who took her had put 2 large trunks of all of their clothing and undergarments to wear their was even a small trunk of jewelry and at the bottom their was shoes and stockings. The jewelry was in an 18" L X 12" W X 8.5" H that sat inside of the trunk with all of the undergarments, stockings, bloomer the trunks were filled with Bella's clothing and items.**

 **The caravan in front of them had kitchen stuff with food, water, plates and cooking stuff. Bella's stuff was in the caravan carriage behind her with her ladies-in-waiting stuff. Bella's kitchen staff had also been taken they were forced to cook each night's meals as they cooked each morning and night. The ladies picked thru the plate of food that was put in the caravan with them. Their was bread, cheese, olives, biscuits with jam. Their was wine and water with cups on a serving platter.**

 **Bella and the ladies huddled in the back of the caravan they fell asleep as the sky was starting to change the men took the ladies 2 at a time to the oasis to clean themselves and then they were moving again Bella had seen her horse Ra's Al Ghul tied to the second to last caravan as they were walking back to the caravan. The days were the same as they headed towards the unknown after 2 weeks they were met at a port by a boat the caravan was loaded on to it and it was tied down for the long trip back to Scotland they had loaded the ship with cows, chickens, lamb, rabbit. Their was also bushels of corn, beans, grain, coffee and potatoes their was also milk and eggs and lots of loafs of bread.**

 **Bella's cooking staff was forced to cook for the whole ship her household staff redressed the bedding and cleared away the dishes from their meal. The staff was locked in the carriage by the men who had kidnapped them. Bella's guards were moved to the carriage with the staff who worked for Bella they were fed the left overs from Bella and her ladies the plates were washed by her maids.**

 **The ladies hung up blankets over the windows when warm water, towels, wash rags and her trunk with all of her washing stuff. Bella and her ladies-in-waiting bathed from the same bucket and then the ladies-in-waiting helped Bella wash her hair they helped each other wash and then brush their hair leaving it to dry. Bella had to ladies-in-waiting remove the sheets as they opened the heater to make it warm inside the caravan carriage. Bella and her ladies were left alone and the ladies played cards and played chess only speaking Arabic while they played cards they used coins to play their card games the ladies all got a stack of coins to start they threw in 2 coins in the bowl on the small knee high table with thick pillows to sit on as they played they had their fans to shew away the bugs.**

 **They played trumps their was several bottles of wine and the ladies all had cups, they had trays of strawberries with cream, beef, chicken and lamb, biscuits with peach jam. Bella had all of her ladies-in-waiting hung the sheets back up when the girls were dressing for bed they slept in their robes their night gowns tied around the wrists and neck with a sash that tied in the back. Bella and her ladies slept in shifts letting Bella and Khaliq sleep through the night. The voyage had lasted 116 days they had been blessed with perfect winds. They made port in Edinburgh Scotland in the early morning. The caravans were unloaded and they went towards the palace of King James**

 **The caravan drove straight into the castle yard and they were taken to an apartment were they had a hot bath waiting for them with soap and towels. The ladies bathed and they dressed in a white chemise with long sleeves, a second slightly thicker sleeveless chemise, next came a corset, then a a thin chemise and a petticoat with multiple layered skirts tied over top of that. Bella put on a blue gown with a loose sleeves over a tight lighter blue gown. The dress was laced up the back and tied at the hips.**

 **Bella's stand in Khaliq wore the same gown her hair was also piled up on the top of her head Khaliq wore the crown to make her seem like the princess. Bella and all of her staff were dressed in clean nice clothing and they were walking two at a time and then they walked to the outer chamber before were her guards joined her dressed in the customary attire of a Turkish royal guards.**

 **They walked into the throne room and being escorted by the men who had taken them the room stopped as everyone turned to see who was coming into the room. Bella stopped next to Khaliq who wore the tiara and stood with the same dignity that came with being a royal. Bella kept her eyes on the King James and cocked her head to the side as she watched him bowing to him and then straightening Bella had been born in 1523 her father had only been married a year when she was conceived. Bella's Chaplain stood behind her with her he knew that he was to treat Khaliq as the princess apparent until Bella stepped forward. Bella spoke and told the king that the princess spoke very little english and that she would need to translate because she spoke the best english of all of the ladies-in-waiting.**

 **James had looked at her and said your quiet forward for a lady-in-waiting to the princess. Bella said nothing as James told Khaliq that she had been brought her to be his wive and if she refused she would be locked away with only one of her ladies-in-waiting to attend her until she consented. The throne room was present with only James council members and a pair of lawyers few very well trusted guards who stood post at the doors. Bella translated the words to Khaliq in a low soft voice telling her what she needed to answer. Bella waited as Khaliq spoke before telling King James that the Princess said she would think on the marriage if the King agreed to her terms in the documents she had had drawn up for the beginning of the negotiation to decide upon her dowry to be given at the wedding.**

 **Bella watched as James thought about what had been said and asked what the terms she would set forward to the king. Bella nodded to the Chaplin who handed her the documents that had been drawn up during the voyage over after she had yelled at the men that the princess demanded to speak to her Chaplin and her confessor. Bella offered the letters to the king bowing as she held them out to him he took them and opened them reading over them and then crossing his leg over the other and then handing the letters to the lawyer and telling his lawyer give him a pen. The King had a table brought forward were he had a wax melting spoon and his seal.**

 **Bella watched as King James signed the first parchment which allowed the princess to keep her private guard and all of her ladies-in-waiting in her employ. The second parchment allowed the princess to keep all of her dresses and possessions and her jewelry it also allowed her too negotiate the terms of her wedding contract and have final say on her dowry. The third parchment demanded that the men who violated her ladies-in-waiting in waiting be forced to marry the ladies and treat them like a wife should be treated by her husband. The fourth parchment had a list of demands for the whole of the first year of the marriage to the King of Scotland. The documents were signed and the seal was applied to the parchment after he had signed them and then the parchment was given to Bella's Chaplin.**

 **Bella looked at Khaliq who removed the crown looking at James as she handed the tiara to Bella who placed the crown upon her head and then introduced herself saying "** ** _I am Princess Aysun Kanta Al Saheed of Turkey and Isabella Alexandra Campbell of clan McDonnell. Daughter of Sultan Ra's Al Saheed of Turkey and Lady Elizabeth Margret Campbell of Clan McDonnell_** **". Bella curtsied again with a slight head bow as she smiled at the King who stood shocked for a moment before laughing Bella looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she straightened. Bella looked at the King as he sat back down the King asked Bella what she would prefer to be called by. Bella said that calling her Isabella or Aysun was fine with her until they married which would be in a matter of two weeks.**

 **The King told Bella after the dowry was decided they would marry in the church. Bella nodded and they went into the private audience chamber. Bella sighed and straightened as the doors closed behind the two guards that were to keep an eye on Djem and Djin. Bella's Chaplin, her lawyer and her Confidant stood near the King had his Lawyer pull out a roll of parchment and put it on the table. The made the first parlay with James by making her strongest offer.**

 **Bella offered James one large chest of gold, one large chest of silver, a medium chest of Jewels that was filled to overflowing from all over all of them cut to fit into a setting with total perfection, and a free and open trade route with Turkey giving them Horses, fabrics and a trade of wheat, beans, Coffee, tea and grains. Bella's father had given her a letter which she produced and handed to the King who opened it and read it nodding he handed the letter to his lawyer who checked it validity.**

 **Bella was very surprised when James took Bella's offer with the caviet that she would provide two trunks of silver instead of one. Bella had gawked for a moment but after conferring with her lawyers she bent to the Kings will and nodded the lawyer drew up the contractual agreement that upon their marriage Bella would keep all of her property excepting of the dowry that was to be paid to her husband. Bella went to work over the next weeks she finished her gown. The day of the wedding Bella cleansed herself that morning taking confession she ate very little.**

 **Bella was nervous so she paced her wedding dress was the same as when she arrived accepting that it was white after her wedding it would be dyed so she could wear it often. Bella had refused the Kings company the two weeks before the marriage telling him thru Khaliq that Turkish women must purify themselves two weeks before marriage. Bella was dressed and Djem who was her foster adopted brother he walked her down the aisle to the altar. Bella had asked that a small private chapel be built on to her private apartment or permission to repurpose one of her rooms to suit her needs.**

 **James had been very surprised to learn that she was of the catholic faith. The wedding ceremony was attended by royalty from all over the place King Henry and his wife Jane had even came to the party Jane had not yet had a child, the Holy Roman Emperor and his wife had come as well as Phillip of Spain and his wife Mary Tudor. The Portuguese, French, Hungarian, Italian Principalities, Prussians and 2 dozen men from different small in kingdoms in India and the German union.**

 **King James took Bella's hand as the priest spoke the wedding vows before they exchanged the rings James had given Bella a ring that matched his ring except hers had a diamond. Bella was kneeling beside him he held her hand while the Priest said the sermon. James had been holding her hand when James's grip tightened painfully Bella tried to loosen his hand by flexing her fingers which didn't work Bella had to whisper you're hurting me before he loosened his grip enough to make the pain go away so Bella could listen to the prayers from the priest. Bella wore a thin veil under the thick veil that had been over her face before she had knelt and had James remove it as was the custom of her people.**

 **Bella had not wanted to be a wife to who ever had kidnapped her but she had seen James and was unable to tell him no. Bella was shown to the banquet hall were they were seated at the head of the room Bella waved her Lady Kanta forward with the small velvet pillow lined box having her stand in front of the table. Bella took the Key from around her neck and walked around to stand in front of the table and with Kanta facing her with the box that was meant to hold the kings jewels on travels.**

 **Bella unlocked the box and had Kanta present it to James inside was a gold neck chain with a every large ruby in it surrounded by sapphires and emeralds making a flower that only grew in the desserts. James inspected the gift and then sat back down beside her and waved a man forward who presented a hamper that when he set it down it started growling and shaking. Bella looked at James and raised an eyebrow when he said go on open it its a gift for you. Bella opened the hamper and gasped inside where two small grey puppies Bella looked at them and impulsively kissed James. James smiled and said "** ** _to get you to kiss me like that all I needed to do was buy you puppies I'd have done it sooner_** **".**

 **After a while Bella was taken to the kings chambers to be readied for the bedding. Bella was dressed in her Chemise and her corset and her petticoats. Bella was wrapped in her robe when they King and a few others entered and Bella crossed to the bed where James was waiting for her. James leaned down and kissed her pulling her up against his body Bella was tiny compared to Jame's daunting 6'4" body picked her up easily and carried her to the bed where the priest said blessings before stepping out so her ladies-in-waiting could close the curtains Bella gave a very unladylike yelp when James accidentally placed a hand near her neck and grabbed her hair.**

 **Bella had felt James touching her and tried to slide away James grabbed her and held her as he found her holding her legs open he had slammed all of his 9" inside of her making her start slapping at him to get him off she couldn't fight the tears as she felt his pubic bone completely against hers. Bella struggled begging him to stop that he was hurting her. Bella felt James move and her struggle renewed itself as James started moving inside of her as he tried to push him off of her.**

 **Bella struggled making noises of displeasure and pain as she felt James speed up and finally swell before collapsing and then rolling off of her and laying beside her. Bella clutched her robes closed as her ladies-in-waiting helped her to the bathing chamber and James was given congratulations while he drank some wine from the pitcher provided by her lady-in-waiting Anne who was now married to Hugh Campbell of Argyll the man who had taken her first and whose child she carried.**

 **Anna was married to Michael MacGregor of Huntly, Khaliq was unmarried yet she was waiting, Kanta was married to John Hamilton of Montrose. Her lady-in-waiting Shannon had married Charles Gregor,**

 **Charlotte had married Angus Gregor. Shannon and Charlotte had married cousins while Kanta had married the son of one of the MacGregor's clans that lived in the highlands.**

 **Djinna had married Alasdair Donald of Kincaid, Kandra had refused to marry her rapist but Bella had insisted that she married James Donnell of Huntly, Hareen and Kareen married first sons of the MacEwen clan leaders. Hareen married Angus MacEwen of KinRoss, Kareen married Dougal MacEwen of KinRoss, Kenzie married Ewen MacDuff of Stirling. Bella was left alone in the bathing room and the sheet was taken Bella finished and was dressed in a night gown the bleeding had taken 10 minutes to stop Bella put on her robe and walked to the door opening it she looked thru the gap to find only James sitting by the fire drinking and waiting for her.**

 **As Part of the wedding contract Bella had insisted her ladies-in-waiting stay at the Castle with their husbands James had given the men a heavy fine. But the men had been given a fine dowry chest each lady had one they were kept with Bella's so they had been confused as her Dowry. Each chest had bolts of clothe and a medium chest of gold and silver that easily weighed 100 pounds together, Bella also gave them each a necklace, bracelet, earrings, a ring, dress adornment. The ladies-in-waiting received a small bible with a silver cross with a gold Christ upon it. The last item was a gown, long chemises, short tunics, corsets, petticoats and shoes, stockings, garters and handkerchiefs.**

 **Bella was wearing a short knee length gown that was some what see thru Bella walked out of the bathing room and stopped the bed had been remade and turned down for them. Bella walked to the window and looked out over the land she saw the great gardens that was lit and with great fires. Bella smiled going to the bed she laid down and turned on her side closing her eyes she felt when James join her in bed pulling her fully against his chest. Bella sighed laying their she felt James removing her robe and then tossed it to the end of the bed James held her running his hand down her shoulder to tangle in her hand nuzzling her hair for it smelled of peaches and fresh cream.**

 **Bella waited until he flipped over and then she got out of bed and went into the closet and changed into a gown split on each side up the the mid-thigh. Bella put on her robe grabbing her violin she went into the sitting room and sat on a chair with her music book open on its stand. Bella opened the book the the song she was working on and pulled out her pen and inkwell and the ink blotter to dry the ink. Bella opened her legs letting the skirt of her night gown fall between her open legs. Bella put the violin on her shoulder and put the bow on the strings and played her warm ups.**

 **Bella then started working on the melody for the song now I see the light tho it would never been known she had written it she played it until she got to the part she hadn't finished Bella played it thru using writing the last of the song blotting the ink she turned the page. Bella started playing the song all of me while singing softly. Bella switched to the song colors of the wind when she looked up to see James their at their bedroom door watching her as she stopped playing the song. James looked at her and said "** ** _don't stop your very good I want to hear you play for me_** **".**

 **Bella nodded and started playing you raise me up after turning the pages to the one she needed. James leaned against the door and listened to her playing. Bella sang the words to the song playing with pinpoint accuracy and precision. Bella finished the song setting the violin back in its velvet lined bow where all the spare pieces were kept. James came over and knelt in front of her and took her hand kissing the palm he asked her where she had learnt to play so well. Bella said nothing smiling softly she looked down as James ran his hand up her smooth leg. Bella stood going into her dressing room she took the large instrument case setting it down and removing the instrument.**

 **Bella walked back out to the chair and set the cello between her legs as she set a new book on the stand and opened it she played the song "Chandelier" Bella felt her eyes grow wet but didn't stop playing she she went seamlessly into the song "Stitches" Bella hit a sour note when she felt James wipe away the tear from her check Bella had written the cello music for this song so she could play it for her father who had told her she could be anything she dreamed of being.**

 **James listened and then he took the cello and set it aside scooping up he carried Bella to the bed and kissed her before taking her again this time it only hurt a small bit as she took her Bella was surprised when he rolled them so she was on top as he used his hands to move her up and down Bella bit her hand to stop the scream she she collapsed on his chest as she came squeezing him tightly inside of her as she felt him swell and then slowly his member relaxed as he rolled them on their sides. James kissed her Bella fell asleep when she woke she remembered her forgotten music and she ran to the sitting room to find them gone from where she had left them in the chairs.**

 **Bella found them back in her small closet where she stored some trunks. Bella dressed and had Khaliq lace up her corset dressed in a red gown Bella held up the front of the gown and ran down the stairs with her ladies following behind her. Bella stopped at the doors as she caught her breathe as she entered the throne room after eating they went out to the gardens were James sat under a canopy in his throne he grabbed Bella's arm as she went by him. Bella smiled before getting out of his lap and nodding to Djem and Djin who brought forward a table covered in a sheet to cover its contents.**

 **Bella whipped back the sheet and picked up the bow off the table and turning she fired three arrows and split the shafts on the first two everyone had stopped to watch as she yanked the arrows out of the target. Throwing the arrows on the table Bella picked up the gun and loaded a bullet in the chamber Bella looked thru the scope and then looked at Djem and whistled jerking her head the the child playing to close to the target. Djem took the child on his shoulder and everyone watched as Bella lined up the shot with the rifle and fired before ejecting the shell and firing again. Bella set the gun on the table and took it apart as everyone clamored to see. Bella reassembled the gun**

 **Bella was married 5 months when she realized she was pregnant she didn't look it she had been eating more than normal but James had been having her every night. Bella's ladies-in-waiting had also fallen pregnant before they ever left Turkey Bella had used her dove to take a message to her father one day while James was in the throne room resolving disputes Bella had joined him a few times reading a book or sketching in the corner using her stored up graphite that had been found in turkey. Bella had been sitting in the corner with Khaliq when her father had showed up at James castle demanding to speak to Bella who shot up rushing over to speak to him and keep him from declaring war against Scotland.**

Bella yelped when some one shook her out of her memories of the past. Bella got up and watched as the guys packed up getting into the drivers seat Bella turned on the radio as she drove stopping at the toll bridge at the beginning of the Holland Tunnel Bella paid at the toll booth for all of the cars each car cost $10. Bella gave the man a $100 too keep the gate open while the Lamborghini, 3 SUV's and Alice's Yellow Porsche drove thru the gate Bella said the spell which threw Emmett into the drivers seat of the car as they passed away from the camera's. Bella had Emmett pull over two blocks from the house grabbing Monroe she took her purse As Jasper joined her carrying Lexa both were asleep and a bit cranky form being moved out of their seats.


	9. christmas and the spy Cont

Bella walked towards the townhouse and waved at Mrs. Yablonski as she stopped at the bottom of the stoop of her house and said " _good day Mrs. Yablonski how are you doing this beautifully sunny day_ ".

" _Hello Isabella good morning to you as well_ ". Bella waved to her unlocking the door Bella walked inside and went to the panel entering the code she closed the panel and went and opened the garage door and telling them were to park Bella used magic to unpack after putting the twins to sleep.

Bella went to her room and started packing three bags of her stuff and was finishing when Emmett came into the room Bella told him to pack a couple bags. Bella watched as Emmett did as she asked and then they went downstairs. Bella set the bags at the garage door. Bella went into the kitchen and pulled looked at Emmett saying " _do you speak Russian or atleast can mimic a Russian accent_ ".

Emmett looked at Bella and said " _Why do I need a Russian Accent Bella_ "? Bella sighed walking to her office she grabbed her stuff and threw it into a fourth bag. Bella went into the wall safe and grabbed cash for this mission so she could do what she needed to. Bella was making her way back to the kitchen when she almost ran into Carlisle and Jasper side stepping she went to the kitchen. Bella looked at Jasper Emmett and Carlisle as the rest of the men and their mates all came into the kitchen. Bella sighed looking at Esme and then Alice saying " _were the dresses good_?"

They both nodded Bella nodded and grabbed the bag off the counter and headed to the garage door where her bags were packed beside Emmett's. " _Can you mimic a Russian accent Emmett like this one its quiet simple_ ". Bella looked at Emmett who mimicked her Bella slapped her forehead saying " _It will have to do I suppose practice that Emmett you'll have 2 hours to prefect that_ ". Bella grabbed her bag walking to the SUV Bella put her bags in the back seat. Emmett put his bags in beside hers.

Bella was walking around when she heard the knock on the door opening it she found her cousin Sam standing their Bella told him to come in and went into the garage to tell Dean where to park. Bella walked back into the house to find Sam with a rock salt rifle pointed at Carlisle Bella seized the gun as it went off hitting the roof throwing the gun to the ground angrily as she was to him with a scowl on her face saying " _SAMUEL RAYMOND WINCHESTER If you ever try that again I will break your arm I've done it once don't think I won't do it again to make a point_ ". Bella grabbed the rifle and hit Sam in the stomach with it just as Dean came in with the bags. " _Thankfully Sam I have the house sound proofed now I'll show you to your rooms before I leave to go take care of things_ ".

Bella showed Sam and Dean to adjoining room on the main floor they had TV, a bed, cabinet with doors with a 72" fridge inside. The fridge was stocked with beer, dip, hamburgers from the local shop and all sorts of other goodies. Bella left then with Emmett and put a protection over all of the children to keep them safe as her and Emmett drove to Bella's apartment to change Bella had told The others were to meet her tonight so it would be them meeting them their at the hotel.

Bella had Emmett park telling him which apartment to come to after he had locked and parked the car in the right space. The building was owned by Bella's subsidiary so she had a top floor apartment with a large balcony and veranda off the master bedroom and the living room. Bella pulled out a cigarette and stepped onto the bedroom veranda and smoked before putting it out in the ash tray built into the railing of the veranda. Bella walked back into the bedroom and went into the dressing room with her bags and set up the wig stand and and all of her styling tools and started styling the long jet black layered shaggy punk rocker styled wig that she was putting in the dark pink hair extensions making them part of the wig she added a more Jet Black hair to the wig as well making it thicker.

Bella put on a short black one shoulder dress and black high heels. Then put on the falsie eye lashes and made them her own using magic she also put on a black half corset bra and matching underwear with a garter belt and stockings. Bella put a hair cap on and then put the wig on making it her own hair Bella added hair spray and then went into the bedroom Bella found Emmett waiting their. Bella grabbed the two packets and went to the bed tossing one to Emmett she said " _Let me hear your Russian accent again to see if it has improved_ ". Bella listened as Emmett spoke and nodded " _Your accent is so much better than it was earlier keep practicing listen to a few videos on YouTube and it will help look for thick accents we have less than an hour before time to go_ ".

Bella sat at her vanity and finished her make up before going back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed Bella opened the packet and dumped the contents out turning on the phone and then opening her wallet she put all of her cards inside of it. Bella put the cash and wallet into her purse checking her passport and looking at the name on the passport papers. Her name was **Katrina Constance Sarah Marie (Ivanovich) Mikhailov** she was orphaned as a little baby or five months and had been adopted from a Russian Orphanage in America. Her parents had left a will telling the executor to insist she be adopted by a Russian couple that was religious and wholesome that spoke Russian at home.

She had been left a small fortune from her parents that was used to help her adoptive parents **Vladimir Alexander Ivanovich** and **Constance Marie Ivanovich** care for her. Bella's cover was very deep going as far back as her birth with school records and awards, shot records, car title, past insurance bills, past cable bills, birth certificate, social security card, marriage announcement and Marriage license and in her apartment was the wedding album with photographs. Bella had her garter in the album with a photograph of her cake and the cake topper that was housed in the china cabinet.

Bella and Emmett had a large photograph on the very first page the back of the that page was a photograph of Bella with her bridesmaids and below that was a photograph of Emmett with his groomsmen and his best man. Bella had been meticulous with this cover identity for the purpose of making her identity very credible. Bella watched as Emmett opened the large orange-yellow envelope packet and dumped the contents on the bed opening the passport and looking at her. Emmett said " _ **Ivan Vladimir Mikhailov?**_ _Why does it say I am from Russia but there is naturalization paperwork for the US It also says I have black hair and green eyes but I have neither of those things_ ".

Bella smiled and put the rest of her stuff in her purse before getting up and going over to Emmett and touching him which made his hair black and turned his eyes emerald green Bella darkened his skin tone a few tones and made his chest and arms covered in a thin layer of dark hair before making his hands covered in prison tattoos. Bella had Emmett dress in a dark red silk shirt, dark grey trouser pants, a dark grey wool pea coat, black loafers, a black belt, a white gold ring with 2 ½ carat diamonds, a white gold chain necklace and chain bracelet. Bella stood and looked in the long three piece mirrors.

Emmett came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck Bella smiled at him and stepped out of his arms and sat on the bed and looked thru her bag asking Emmett if he was ready to go when he nodded Bella walked to the kitchen and handed him three sheets of printer paper stapled with writing on the front and back together. Bella walked to the car with Emmett following reading the pages after they got in the car Emmett said " _You want me to slap you after an argument at this Saviet night club. You want them to see this and I am supposed to leave and go to the car and wait_ "?

Bella nodded sighing as she explained that the man she was after gave guns to children in Africa they supply dictators with weapons and ammunition. She was attempting to get close to him so she could try to decide what she was going to do about the man. As they pulled up the valet stand Bella waited as Emmett got out and walked around the car. " _Thank you Ivan_ ". Bella waited as the valet gave Emmett a receipt for the keys. Bella looped her hand thru his as they walked into the Russian owned Saviet night club. **Ivan** and **Katrina Mikhailov** walked into the club and found a small table.

 **Katrina** ordered a Raspberry lime Sparkling cocktail for herself and an Island Breeze for **Ivan**. Bella sat on the pillow and she took a few sips of her drink. The club had music playing so after a while Bella dragged Emmett out onto the floor to dance. Bella had Emmett dancing her around so she could quietly and discreetly survey the whole room finding her target at the booth he always occupied Bella looked at Emmett she whispered that it was time and he kissed her roughly Bella pushed him away.

When **Katrina** Had caught the attention of her target she slapped at **Ivan** who slapped her across the face and then stormed off muttering that he didn't need her. **Katrina** was getting up when she noticed the pair of men's size 12 Bruno Magli loafers. Katrina took the hand offered to her standing tall she wiped her eyes and crossed her arms over her front. The man **Vladimir Romanov** stood and offering her his arm and they walked back to the booth were his friends sat the one that offered her his seat next to Vlad was named Spencer. **Katrina** cocked her head at him and raised and eye brow.

 **Katrina** was glad that she spoke such good Russian as she pushed her hair behind her ear and listened to the conversation before engaging Spencer with a riddle. The riddle was not tough but required a knowledge of mechanical math. **Katrina** listened to the men as they spoke she nursed her bruised cheek whenever **Vladimir** was watching her Bella had been working on covert operations for a few years she was a genius and only went to classes to pass the time. She was the oversight officer of a man named Raymond Gregory Smythe. Raymond was on a mission in the middle east to deal with the other end of this thing that Bella was dealing with her in the USA.

 **Katrina** was asked who she was with earlier and answered that it was her husband who was not always a nice man she told them how he liked his drink and gambling. **Vladimir** told his friends to go sit at the bar while he talked with **Katrina** and when she had finished her drink her ordered her a Slutty Temple with an extra cherry in it. **Katrina** looked at Vladimir and took a drink before saying " _I need to use the ladies room to freshen up if that's not a problem_ ". Vladimir nodded and waved over one of his friends to show **Katrina** to the private bathroom and then walk her back.

Bella entered the bathroom and took a deep breathe after peeing she freshened her lipstick and making the bruise on her check darker. Bella had never had to work this hard undercover before it was confusing at time to keep things straight. Bella looked at her reflection and nodded her eye make up hadn't run much which was good it was hard to fix it without having to just start again. **Katrina** emerged from the bathroom and Spencer took her back to the boss Vladimir who was drinking a large glass of Iced Peppermint Mocha coffee with Russian vodka in it.

 **Katrina** looked around as she sipped her drink and was her eyes widened when **Ivan** came back and hollered that it was time to leave. **Katrina** got up apologizing as she got up and swayed shaking her head she stumbled over to **Ivan** who looked at her and told her to sober up as he shook her. **Katrina** told **Ivan** to go away she was not drunk as she made her way back over to **Vladimir** she sat down beside him and giggled drunkenly. **Ivan** left the club **Katrina** fixed her dress trying to stop **Vladimir** from putting his hand up her dress she slapped at him feebly before getting up and going to the counter and paying her tab as if on cue **Ivan** came back into the club.

 **Ivan** looked at his wife " _Are you drunk well answer me_ ". **Katrina** giggled and said nothing as **Ivan** carried her outside he handed the receipt to the valet who ran to get the car. **Katrina** hiccuped and put her head against his chest. He placed her in the car and then gave the valet a 20 they drove three blocks before Bella told Emmett to pull over. Bella scrambled the the trash can and puked several time Emmett came over to her and held her hair. Emmett put Bella back into the car.

They arrived back at the apartment were Emmett set Bella on the counter while he called Carlisle to come as Bella swayed and tasted her mouth realizing she had been given **Rohynol** and **Herione**. The very combination was a deadly one when given in the wrong dosage to someone. Carlisle was escorted up by the security guard who was hollered at to use his key because if Bella was left alone she would fall on the floor and be hurt. The guard let Carlisle in and checked on Bella who said she was very sick and contagious so he needed to leave or he would catch her cold.

Bella was taken to the bathroom were Carlisle gave her a shot that would bind to the drugs and carry them to her bladder to be gotten rid of quickly. Bella laid with a cold compress while she sobered up and at six Bella dressed for the charity event. They got into the Rolls Royce Limo which was waiting outside for them. Bella was pulled into Emmett's lap they arrived at the Plaza Hotel and got out. Bella waved at the camera's with Emmett's arm around her waist they go inside followed by the Cullen's they go up to the pent house with the kids in tow Judah and Levi were being carried.

The nanny was a young twenty something Russian woman named Anastasia sat in the sitting room connected to the Nursery they go to the private sitting room and follows them into the room being pulled into Emmett's lap Bella pulled out the folder and opened it pulling out the pictures she lines them up on the table lining them up by priority of the targets to be disabled.

Bella sighed and says " _Meet Gabriel Roberto Mendoza gun smuggler from the Dominican Republic all around bad guy and asshole_ ". Bella placed the next photo on the table " _Michael Thomas MacGregor money manager for all of the scum bags hes from the Cayman Islands, Haman Muhammad Al-Said Gun buyer he's a chauvinist and hes being handled. Henry James Scott thief and money launderer from Switzerland national bank, Christopher Allan Hal-stead black hat hacker from Thailand he brokers deals between the people here. Alexander Gregor and his wife Alyssa Maria Blount this couple are both part of the smuggling of drugs, weapons, girls and babies as slaves and labor_ ".

Bella placed a photograph on the table with a question mark with the words Rymand Technologies on the top and CEO written on the bottom of the picture. Bella sighed and said " _This man has never been seen the only people who have been seen from Rymand Tech are Hannah_ ". Bella placed a photograph on the table " _and Xavier Grey they think they work for a real company that helps bring water to 3_ _rd_ _world countries but they work for a branch of shell companies that pay all of these people. Each time a shell company is close to being investigated they shut down and create a new one_ ".

Bella sighed and stacked the photographs pulling out more she lined them up. Bella looked at each of them saying " _Axewell solutions, Queen's Gambit, hammer industries and Gentry Technologies are all part of the Lance Corporation which is a shell company run by Johnathan 'Bull' Harrison_ ". Bella sighed and got up going to the wall safe she pulled out the yellow orange envelopes and carried them over to the table and looking thru the box looking at the tags Bella started passing them out to each person around the table in the sitting room that was left of the front door of the penthouse.

" _Emmett and I are_ _ **Ivan**_ _and_ __ _ **Katrina**_ _**Mikhailov**_ _Russian American, Jasper and Missy are_ _ **Andres Jacobis Buchannan**_ _and_ _ **Hannah Dutch Buchannan**_ _wealthy Texas industrialist Texas Oil farmers, Carlisle and Sissy are_ _ **Hans Garrett Jeager**_ _and_ _ **Margret Julianne Jeager**_ _are a Swiss bank manager and diplomats with his wife and partner. Benjamin and Anne are_ _ **Haman Jardeen Al-Said**_ _and_ _ **Gemini Jupiter (Jones) Al-Said**_ _are Egyptian Diplomatic Envoys with diplomatic immunity_ " Bella said.

" _Demetri and Rosalie are_ _ **Hamish Franklin Kendrick**_ _and_ _ **Samantha Elizabeth**_ _ **Milosevic**_ _are a Diplomat and his wife Czech- Slovakian. Gregory and Esme are_ _ **Henri Richard Rousseau**_ _and_ _ **Olivette Rose Rousseau**_ _French vineyard owners with diplomatic privileges. Edward and Alice you are_ _ **Edward Lucas Brentwood**_ _Italian Business owner and importer his Wife_ _ **Alison Margret Brentwood**_ _a fashion designer of regular and green fashion_ " Bella said looking at each of them.

Bella looked between each person and said " _Each packet had 1passport, 1 birth certificate, 1 US ID card, Money from your country, a key to the penthouse, car keys, concealed USB stick ladies its in your lipstick tube gents its in your car key fob, a spray bottle loaded with knock out spray_

Bella got up and answered the door letting Raymond and his friend David. Raymond was a covert operative using the name Raymond Garret Slattery his partner was David Malcolm Karofsky. Bella set the tea and scones on the table with the sugar and creamer on the serving tray. Bella sipped her tea as she watched them all mingle and talk amongst themselves Bella cast a glance at Raymond and David looking at them dubiously she asked where Lena was. Lena was the woman he had paid to bear his son or daughter for the duration of the pregnancy she was staying with him in his home.

Raymond looked at Bella and told her Lena was at his home probably watching TV and eating popcorn while he was away on business Raymond was gay he wasn't openly gay in public him and David were an item they had started working together not long after they met at THE CAVE it was a gay bar well sort of people of discreet interests could go and drink and meet people of the same interest in the same things. They were open from 11AM to 3AM nightly and played a wide selection of tunes.

Bella set her tea aside as she looked at the time and went to the set of double doors and opened them going in she turned on the lights as she went to the dressing rooms next and opened the doors turning on the lights. Bella went back to the sitting room and looked around at each of the people in the room and cleared her throat as she waved her hand at Esme to be the first to get her hair done as the others waited for her to finish and move on Bella had to make them look like their passport photograph that she had used it was easy enough to do when your a witch and had active magic.

Bella went to work styling the ladies hair Rosalie got cascading ringlets Bella made Rose's eyes blue green, Bella made Esme's hair half up lightening her caramel hair and giving her highlights low lights and giving her deep hazel eyes with green flecks. Alice's hair was extended and styled and she had green eyes to go with her dark hair. Missy had black hair Bella gave her Blue eyes she had a southern Texas Accent. Bella styled her hair up with her curls hanging down. Bella changed their skin tones and eye colors after doing their hair. Bella applied make up and lipstick to them and then checked their face against the passport photographs they wore a glamour which made them look like someone else after make up they went to get dressed Alice had three dresses to choose from because to be honest she was picky. The dresses were unavailable to the public until the winter fashion show.

The men wore vests over their shirts with a a tie clip and cuff links the ladies wore jewelry to compliment their gowns. Bella dressed and then she sat and took a sip of her tea. Bella sat beside Emmett she got up and went to the room where she had had set up her computer command center with the security measures Bella put the code into the computer and then waited for the click as the door latch unlatched. Bella entered the room grabbing the rolled up sheet and her dual use laptop tablet with pen Bella walked out of the room and put in the lock code that locked the door and sealed the vents in the room so that it was filled with 35 degree air and the portable server was safe.

Bella went into the sitting room and had Emmett help clear off the table she flipped out the screen and pressed the corner and the screen went rigid on the table. Bella showed them where their rooms were at in the penthouse. Bella pulled up the map of the Ball rooms and such marking the exits and bathrooms of the ball room. Bella sat on the arm of the chair and then got up and went to the computer room and grabbed the dossier files and took them to the sitting room and handed them to each male and told them to read them and memorize the information in them. Bella walked with Emmett to the ball room and they mingled for a hour before Bella slipped out and after taking over the camera's and looping the camera's to play a repeat of the last hour when the hallway was completely empty Bella was now dressed in skin tight black jeans and a black top with leather gloves. Bella was wearing short black ankle boot heels with stockings and a hip bag that strapped around her thigh.

Bella carried her lock pick set, a pen, 6" tall leather bound note book, CIA ID and badge, hair ties handcuffs, flash bang, .22 caliber mini gun, cellphone 8" X 6" dual tablet laptop. Bella also had a very compact 6 terabyte hard drive and USB cord. Bella was wearing the cross from 1523 that had been given to her when she was 10 years old in 1533 and she had found it again in 1998 in a big hinged lid box lined with loose velvet and other jewels. Bella wore the cross around her neck along with the locket from 1934 it had a picture of Emmett holding Michael and another with Emmett holding Isabelle in his arms both pictures had Bella in them dressed in the fashion of the time.

Bella walked from room to room hacking into the targets laptops telling the guys to keep the people they were after. Bella finished up and went back to the pent house and changed into to a dark red ballgown that had a sweetheart neckline with silver embroidery all along the bodice and skirt Bella wore red high heels that matched the dress she was wearing oval cut ruby and diamond necklace with matching bracelet, ring, and earrings. Bella had light reddish burgundy make up with red glitter on her eyes. Bella walked to the front door of the pent house and exited into the foyer were the elevator let out it was marble and gold in-lay and a chandelier of the ceiling of the foyer.

The foyer had storage space the hotel belonged to a subsidiary of Bella's. Bella rode in the elevator and went to the ball room of the Plaza Hotel. Bella went to Emmett smiled as she walked around and mingled with people smiling and talking she felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned coming face to chest with a very tall man who was well dressed in a black Armani suit with a white shirt and a burgundy tie and matching vest. Bella slowly looked up the man's chest until she came face to face with James the man from her past he took her hand and led her on to the dance floor.

Bella was danced around the floor with James and then she backed away from James and hurried to one of the alcoves and leaned against the wall taking a deep breath and fanning herself with her matching red fan. Bella heard a knock on the entrance of the alcove and looked up to find James sitting their watching her he had the same brown eyes but they looked different they were slightly red with the brown meaning he was wearing contacts to fool the people at the ball.

Bella pushed away from the wall and walked past James as she caught her arm and stopped her from leaving the alcove before looking at her and pulling her against him and kissing her very thoroughly on the lips making her moan before pushing away from him and going to the bathroom leaning against the wall in the bathroom before straightening and leaving the bathroom Bella mingled and then she went and bid on the silent auction items right before the auction was closed at midnight.

Bella fanned herself as the people sighed and as the woman announced that the silent auction was over and then she called out the last names of the people who won the auctions to come collect their prizes and pay what they owed. Bella had bought three gift baskets, a nice ring, two sets of Jewelry one in emeralds and diamonds and one with sapphire's and diamonds. Bella carried the bags after placing the ring box in her clutch bag that she carried under her arm to the elevator.

Bella was looking thru her phone after pressing the penthouse button she was looking through her phone when she saw an arm in her peripheral vision she was standing with her back to the wall and swiping thru her phone as she looked at the pictures she had taken. Bella didn't look up when the elevator doors opened when the elevator stopped at the 15th floor of the hotel. Bella heard the doors close after someone left the elevator and the doors closed and the elevator went to the pent house.

Bella exited the elevator as she used her key card to unlock the door she entered the room and closed the door walking to the computer room and unlocking the door plugging her cellphone into the dock on the desk and loading them onto her computer while she went to her bedroom. Bella went through the sitting room that separated the bedroom and the computer room. Bella dressed in a pink belly shirt and black pajama pants letting her hair down Bella brushed her hair out and then went back to the computer room and started working on the file she went to bed at 1 AM and then got up at 630AM before the kids woke up. Bella had very strange dreams when she woke she asked her robot Tiffany to cook breakfast as Bella showered and then headed to the living room and went to go wake the children who had slept the whole night thru not even waking up because they were hungry or thirsty.

Bella was not surprised when Emmett, Benjamin, Jasper and Carlisle came out of their rooms Bella had reabsorbed her doppelgangers before going to sleep Bella yawned as she drank her 3rd cup of coffee and then ate her breakfast. Bella went into her room and put on black jeans, high heeled ankle boots, her bra and underwear, a blue tank top under a black long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket. Bella finished eating and went to her computer room working on the file before logging out of the computer and grabbing her purse and keys leaving the pent house she drove to her home. Bella had the driver let her out in the front of the apartment building he got out and opened the door for her as the door man came out. Bella gave the driver a couple hundred dollars to go shopping nearby Bella would call him when she was ready to get back to the hotel for the huge donor dinner and auction later that night.

Bella went to her computer room and turned all the switches on on the panel listening as the machines started to whir to life. Bella finished putting the file together for her bosses and then make back up hard copies in her briefcase with a hard drive with everything she had on the people and what she had on her bosses taking them to the bank Bella had a extra large safety deposit box with hard drives, paperwork, a black book of clients, a ledger and some of her spy gear. Bella kept the keys on her key chain with her car key, outer apartment door key, screen door key, apartment door key, safe key and basement storage keys for her 2 storage rooms. Bella called the driver who drove Bella's Rolls Royce he wore a smart black suit with white shirt and black tie and vest with black loafers and silk socks.

Bella waited in the lobby with her briefcase and purse as soon as the car arrived she went to the safe deposit box place and showed her information and was let in to the vault. Bella got into her safe deposit box she set it on the table and opened it. Bella arranged the contents in the box and slid it back into its slot going to another box she opened it and removed the box setting it on the table she unlocked it opening the lid Bella pulled out money and then looked at s few photographs that were in their Bella closed the box after filling her purse with a few of the rolled up bands. Bella left the vault and thanked the lady who was behind the counter between the vault doors and the check in desk. Bella was quiet as she checked out at the desk and then headed to the front where the limo sat waiting.


	10. Christmas

Bella sat in the limo as the driver drove to the Plaza hotel and the driver drove to the front and then the door opened Bella went to her penthouse and then she showered in her private room she put on her robe and then went into the bedroom before going into the closet and standing in front of the open wall to wall closet doors. Bella pulled out dress after dress before putting it back in the closet and pulling out another to look at in the mirrors of the large corner mirror. Bella looked up when the light for the door started turning on and off to draw her attention to the people who needed her attention.

Bella pulled on a black high waist skirt and a white tank top and then a black blazer and stiletto high heels with sheer stockings Bella still had three or so hours til the donor dinner and auction was set to even start serving drinks. Bella sighed and as she stepped out of the closet and walked to the sitting room that stood between the computer room and her bedroom. Bella opened the door and stepped back to allow Jasper and Emmet to walk past her into the room and moved to the couches to sit down and wait for her to sit before they spoke to her. Bella closed the door behind them as they made themselves comfortable on the couch facing her bedroom Bella closed the door before moving away.

Bella grabbed her tea set out of the side bar and filled the pot with hot water from the pot on the hot plate Bella filled the sugar and creamer from the fridge and put her stuff on a tea tray. Bella carried the tray to the table and sat down Bella had filled plates with snacks and tea. Bella sat down on the couch and poured herself some tea and then added sugar and a splash of creamer. Bella took a drink of her tea and looked at them over her cup and smiled. Emmett and Jasper spoke with her about what they were doing in New York they spoke for 10 minutes before Bella looked at the clock and said that they should all get ready to go downstairs as soon as they finished talking about everything.

Bella sighed and got up and took the tray to the side board and cleared up the stuff and then put the food away and then went to the door and opened it Jasper and Emmett left the room as Bella walked to her bedroom and into the closet and got undressed putting on a black strapless bra and underwear with the garter belt and grabbing the red ball gown. Bella put on her stockings and fastened the garter belts to the stockings. Bella manifested a doppelganger to lace up her gown. Bella manifested two more Doppelgangers and changed their appearance they all dressed in different styles after leaving her bedroom and finding everyone else waiting for her at the front inside foyer. Bella grabbed her clutch and they left to go to the Donor's Dinner and Auction Bella had on red elbow length gloves.

Bella walked around mingling with people Bella had a fan in her clutch bag along with cash and her cards. Bella was talking with some men laughing at their jokes when she caught site of James again who was standing off to the side looking around slowly. Bella cleared her throat and smiled as she took out her fan and fanned herself as she spoke to the men who were telling jokes. Bella danced with one of the men and after the song ended Bella walked over to the bar and ordered a drink after finishing her drink Bella mingled until the dinner was announced Bella was seated with Carlisle, Jasper and Benjamin as well as Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Tia. Bella ate slowly as they listened to the music that played in the background as they ate the food and drank the wine. Bella sighed and sat down with her family they spoke quietly and looked around the room quietly.

The Donor's dinner consisted of Shrimp Alfredo Pasta, Chicken Alfredo pasta, Garlic Chicken breasts with red skin potatoes, Spaghetti with meatballs, Roast Beef with Potatoes and carrots. Their was salad with croutons, tomatoes, shredded carrots and Romaine lettuce and red cabbage. They had mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, shrimp and lobster, biscuits, garlic bread. Their was a large salad bar and for the kids their was macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese, tomato soup, fried mozzarella sticks, Quesadilla's and mixed fruits with cool whip and mixed fruits in different mixtures together.

Bella sat with her family the kids were dressed in suits or dresses with matching shoes and accessories the girls had on thick chained gold lockets the boys had a locket key chain with a pictures of all of their mother, father and grandparents thanks to Bella's ability she could get find pictures of their ancestors all that had come and gone. The children were very well behaved they were loved and taught to respect and love their parents.


	11. The Past, the present, the future

Bella loved her family it was strange but she had never been so happy with the family she had been granted it made her happy.

Bella was sitting patiently at the table with her family she got up to dance with others and talks about what things were planned for the city. She was wearing a dress that brought out her eyes Emmett wore a matching vest, pocket linen and tie. She was happy to be with her family on this occasion the season of Christmas always made her remember those she had lost. Bella knew that her life was not going to be alive in a little over a year if she did not find the last remaining member who was her Alpha and would be the only member to change her into a Vampire so she could be with them forever.

The whole dinner was awash with gossip and dancing Bella danced with Emmet and several others she was happy her joy showed when she danced with her mates she was quickly swept into a waltz by the man she had thought was James he did not feel different to her but she was holding herself at arm's length and wearing silk gloves that reached to her forearms. Bella smiled as she danced around her long brown hair and her eyes flashing happily as she smiled as she passed other couples dancing. After they ended the dance Bella went back to her family the children were in the room upstairs because it was a long party much to long for young children to attend the ball went until 2AM in the morning.

Bella went back to the Penthouse with her mates and changed into a long tight bodice blue nightgown with a robe that matched the gown could be mistaken for a dress it had corseting in the back which drew her waist and stomach in and flared at the waist it also had several petticoat skirt layered under it to make it flare a bit. The bodice had gold stitching on it with some silver the sleeves had stitching on them thanks to her large square embroidery frame. The nightgown was silk with cotton silk underneath it. Bella brushed her hair out at the vanity after she removed her makeup and throwing the used wipes in the trash can she brushed out her hair carefully with her brush and combs.

She braided a stand of pearls into her hair putting the coil of hair into a net at the nape of her beautiful and slender neck the hair net was part of a hat that she up on and then she got up pulling her robe closed she went to the master bedroom and stood by the bed removing her robe she placed it on the back of the chair before going to the bed and laying down on the bed with her back to the door she had left the Nanny to care for the babies she was a bit tired after the party that she had attended that night for all of the donors who were giving to the poor of the united states of America. Bella laid down and closed her eyes as she laid their she was surprised at how tired she fell asleep very quickly and fell into a dream of her past life and the beauty she had seen at the court of James the King of Scotland and her father who was the Sultan of the great Turkish Empire.

 **Bella spoke with her father walking with him to her private terrace her maids brought a bit of food for them and some wine.** ** _"Father I have been married for six months now I am pregnant by the King my Husband James Stuart of Scotland. I would have peace between the two of you. How is mother she is well I hope because I was very sad that I did not get to see her before I was taken away so abruptly from you both please stay for a while at the court we will be the new child I am to bear the King in the new year it is already November and the harvests have started."_**

 **Bella's father kissed her cheek telling her that he would dine with her husband and her tonight to make a treaty of friendship between them. Sultan Ra's was taken to his room in the east wing facing toward the holy land. James and Bella had the rooms behind the throne room their rooms had a bathing chamber, bed chamber, dining room, library, office for him, music room, chambers for the new ladies-in-waiting and the serving men. James kept fruit for his wife she had not yet been crowned the Queen of Scotland but she would be crowned soon when the guests arrived.**

 **Bella had left Turkey on January 10** **th** **after sailing for 116 days they arrived in Scotland on May 6** **th** **James married her on May 25** **th** **at 11AM in the chapel. It was now November and they would be hosting her coronation in the New Year it was to be after she gave birth to the prince. Bella was heavily pregnant and James saw to it that she had meats, drink, fruits, bread, cheese and herb butter and fruit butter. Bella had gained an appetite for Quail eggs and apples James saw to her having apples and Quail eggs whenever she desired them. Bella sat beside James that night at dinner her father sat at the other end of the table with what would soon be his wife.**

 **The woman was given as a gift to her father after she had been sold as a slave in Turkey by her father to assuage his debts to the merchants he owed and his Virgin daughter she was 12 years old with a tan supple body the slave trader had given her father a chest of 40 thousand coins. The slave trader had offended Sultan Ra's and had offered the girl untouched by any man she hadn't been broken easily she had rebelled the punishment had to be mended so her smooth skin was not marred by the breaking of her will to fight her enslavement. Sultan Ra's Al Saheed had accepted the girl who the slave trader had broken her of her defiance. The girl had long mahogany hair that curled down her back with green eyes that were expressive when she was angry.**

 **The girl stood at 5' 3" and 125 lbs. with dainty feet and a very bountiful body she wore a sapphire gown of the English fashion it hung just below the curve of her shoulders she wore sapphires around her neck the sapphire were oval cushion cut set in gold and diamonds. Bella wore a dark purple gown with a lighter purple under gowns she wore an Amethyst oval cushion cut gold and diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings. Bella didn't wear a corset because of her progress of her pregnancy which made it uncomfortable to wear a corset. James sat at the table with Bella, Sultan Ra's Al Saheed and the girl was named Hareen she was a innocent and untouched.**

 **The servants moved about filling goblets and exchanging plates for full ones on the large 6 person rectangle table with padded chairs. Bella's chair had had the seat over stuffed to be of much more in the way comfort for her. James had seen to much the previous chair stuffing was also one of the changes made for her comfort and health. Bella was served foods to aid in her pregnancy they were food well known to her she had had written a book on pregnancy she had commissioned a great printing press to make copies of book they were given to the castle physicians. The whole of the castle was filled with happiness and anticipation of the coming birth of a Prince of Scotland and the heir to lands a worth leading to trade and a new alliance of nations.**

 **After dinner Bella and James went to their chambers Bella was bathed and her hair was washed and dried her servants put into a very dark blue nightgown with a robe to match. Bella had had her petticoat chemise left on before her nightgown was put on her and her hair was brushed out it flowed down her back before it was braided and coiled into a sleeping cap with edged with lace and black embroidery tied at the base of the skull. She went to the bed chamber where she slept with her husband and had her ladies-in-waiting remove her robe before she sat on the bed and her ladies-in-waiting removed her shoes taking them to the dressing room.**

 **Bella lay on the bed turning to her husband who sat on the bed the ladies extinguished candles in the room leaving those near the bed lit. The Ladies-in-waiting left the chamber with men servants following they were to bed or to whatever task they had to do. James laid on his back beside Bella who laid her back she was staring at the canopy of the bed as she laid their she slipped her hand under the covers pulling the front of her nightgowns up so she could touch her center and make herself reach the heavens because her husband had not touched her since she had fallen pregnant 5½ months ago after they had married in the church. Bella tried to breathe quietly as she finally reached completion she righted her clothing before rolling on to her side.**

 **James puller her against him pulling up her nightgown and pulling her leg up he reached around and felt her center before he inserted himself all the way inside of her from behind he held her leg in one hand while he continued to fill her taking his pleasure and giving her pleasure. James had not taken from any other woman he had not even taken his wife for fear of harming his child that lay inside of her belly that grew stronger inside of her bringing with it life and hope. The baby was the future of the house of Stuart and would hopefully be the first of many sons. After James was finished he got up from the bed and went to the stand that held a bowl and pitcher of water and a wash cloth and towel James poured some water in the bowl and soaked the clothe taking a towel and the clothe he went and cleaned her up drying her.**

 **James found blood upon the towel he grabbed his robe pulling the thick robe on he called for his servant to fetch the doctor and the midwife to attend the Queen and make sure she and the babe within her were well still. The doctor arrived with the midwife who examined her and found a small tear just at the entrance of her core that had caused the blood that had so worried the King that his child was in danger. Bella had been trying telling him the whole time that if something were wrong she would have felt it the moment he had touched her the doctor told the king that the child was not in danger but that to assuage any farther risks he should take careful need to not overtax his wife with his lusts lest the babe be lost to her from it.**

 **Bella started laughing and when she caught her breath she told the physician "you truly think that a husband visiting upon his wife while she is with child could harm the babe that grows than you are an ignorant and ill learnt man and more foolish than I at first thought a woman if she is careful and keenly aware may partake of her rights as a wife from her husband if he wishes and no harm will befall the child but certain steps must be taken to see that she is comfortable during the congical visits. If you had bothered to read that book that you were given you would learn much about the affliction known to women and their husbands and pregnancy".**

 **James stood their stunned as she huffed from where she lay on the bed after making her thoughts on the doctor known James dismissed them and then crawled back into the bed beside her until she had fallen asleep then he got up and sat by the fire until his eyes grew heavy before rejoining his wife in their bed James was awoken by his wife who was dressed and was having her hair brushed before it was styled and her crown was placed in its rightful place even as a princess from another land and soon to be crowned the Queen of Scotland on the 15** **th** **day of November they would celebrate her coronation and the upcoming birth of the Prince. Royals came from the other countries to attend the coronation at the Edinburgh castle the castle was being scrubbed for the event that would be remembered for a long time.**

 **Bella had her hair left to flow down her back she went and sat next to James on the bed shaking him she told him that her father wished to see them before he left for Turkey and the palace there that was his home. James grumbled and rolled onto his back covering his eyes with his arm huffing and yawning as he opened his eyes looking at her he sat up against the head board of the bed they shared in their chambers. Sultan Ra's Al Saheed stood waiting in the throne room with the girl beside him her head bowed in deference to the Sultan who would be her husband when they returned to the Turkish palace. The girl Hareen was dressed in a dark teal with her hair styled in the old Greek fashion she wore pearls braided into the hair with a large thick braid hanging over her shoulder tied with a dark teal ribbon in her hair.**

 **Hareen was laced into her gown with corset and under pinning's of fine makings silk and cotton made in Turkey and farther places. Bella stood beside James as they walked into the throne room where James sat Bella so she could rest to conserve her energy. James placed his hand upon her shoulder looking down upon her for a moment kissing the top of her head lovingly. Bella kissed her father before they walked him to the caravan outside in the court yard Hareen was handed into the caravan with the Sultan's female servant. Bella kissed her father's cheek as his horse was brought forward his stallion Leonidas as a well-loved pet to the Sultan of the Turkish Empire that he ruled with just hand and heart. James had his arm around her as her father mounted the Stallion which had been a gift from her on his 30** **th** **birthday her father had been born at the beginning of the year he had been called a gift after the horrible monsoons that plagued the Turkish Empire for a thousand years it had always been and would always be that way for the people of the land of Turkey and all its territory.**

 **James thanked the Sultan for the gifts of the two fine Arabians that had been given to James and Isabella as a gift the male was 11 months old and the female was 8 neither was gelded but both were trained for saddle and riding they had been broken before he had left on the journey that he had been upon to meet and size up the man that his only child called husband when they spoke to each other at times.**


End file.
